<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supercorptober2020 by Jeep_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778742">Supercorptober2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeep_Girl/pseuds/Jeep_Girl'>Jeep_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorptober2020, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeep_Girl/pseuds/Jeep_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to stay within cannon, these will be moments in between episodes of the show where Kara and Lena have various revelations and realizations...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hopefully will post every/most days. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a crisp fall day when Kara Danvers first fell in love with Lena Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had had a particularly stressful day, with Snapper being extra difficult and hard on her all morning. This caused her to storm out of Catco for some fresh air. She was taking a walk trying to calm down and recenter herself. She was so caught up in herself that she was actually a block from L-Corp before she even realized where she was walking. She showed up in Lena’s office unexpectedly, but Lena, seeing how upset Kara was, simply asked Jess to bump her next meeting to the afternoon, snaked her arm around Kara’s and walked her out of Lcorp and down the stress to a café for an early lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Lena ordered food for the both of them, ordering extra for Kara. Kara still hadn’t said a word. Lena had them sit down at a table outside under the sun. Even before she knew Kara was Supergirl, she somehow knew Kara felt better being under the sun. Kara ate half her lunch before she finally started talking to Lena about what was going on with her day. Lena was so soft, so gentle, simply letting Kara share her exasperation with Snapper. Lena rarely spoke, usually nodding or making soft verbal confirmations as Kara continues to talk. Kara gets ramped up more and more as she talks, eventually using her hands and arms vehemently. As Kara finishes talking, huffing and taking a long breath in, Lena calmly reaches over and takes Kara’s hand in her own and says softly but firmly “I’m here Kara, I’ve got you, always.”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s all it took for Kara Danvers to love Lena Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>It led to quite a panic for her. Because she knew in that moment, as she stared down at her fingers intertwined with Lena’s, that this felt different than how she felt toward Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Kara quickly left their impromptu lunch date and found herself on the other side of the world. She didn’t even remember flying there. All she knew was that she realized she was suddenly hovering over Europe. Kara ended up wandering around a small island off the coast of Greece for a few hours, trying to understand and come to terms with the revelation and exactly what it meant.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had only known Lena a few months at this point. All she kept thinking was <em>A Luthor and a Super… but she doesn’t know I’m Supergirl… she only knows Kara… </em></p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t really date much as it was given her powers. It took her so long to get them under control once she got to Earth. Let alone learning all of the normal customs of Earth, including the romantic dating requirements. She often went to Alex for this advice. But with Alex just recently coming to grips with her own sexuality… Kara didn’t want to burden her with her own complex thoughts about Kryptonian customs versus Earth customs related to this. Kara already knew she didn’t exactly react the best at first with Alex, mostly out of confusion. On Krypton, sexuality wasn’t an issue because of the birthing matrix. But because Alex had always just dated men, Kara had just assumed she was straight. It never dawned on her that Alex was actually gay. They never talked about it growing up. Being an alien hiding on Earth, Kara figured dating men was easier. Kara was rarely attracted to people in general, regardless of gender. She figured it was because she was Kryptonian.</p><p> </p><p>Then she remembers how she reacted the first time she met Lena.</p><p> </p><p>And how she felt an instant connection with her.</p><p> </p><p>And how she wanted to be her friend, even when Lena tried to put up walls and keep it professional.</p><p> </p><p>And how she feels just being in the general vicinity as Lena.</p><p> </p><p>And oh, Kara is in love with Lena Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>But she is Supergirl and she can’t tell Lena that. So, if she can’t tell Lena she is Supergirl… she can’t tell her that either. She will just have to be ok with being friends with her and move on.</p><p> </p><p>Mon El and Kara start dating a week later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara is baking the first time she tells Lena Luthor she is in love with her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara is baking the first time she tells Lena Luthor she is in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had moved on, or so she told herself. It had been months since her revelation. She was happy with Mon El… most of the time. Her friendship with Lena was developing strongly. And Lena and Supergirl were also becoming close. She felt like she was balancing it all decently well.</p><p> </p><p>It was after Lena caught her grief baking. After the incident that resulted in Jack’s death. Kara knows she had repressed what she felt seeing Jack and Lena interact. She had to so she could be there for Lena after Jack died... she knows he died because of her… because of Supergirl. Lena chose to save Supergirl over Jack. What Lena doesn’t know is that Supergirl is Kara.  And that part eats at Kara. So she ignores and represses the pings of jealousy she felt seeing Jack and Lena together, knowing that those feelings were a major driving force for her to interrupt their dinner.</p><p> </p><p>A month or so had gone by and Lena invited Kara over to her Penthouse for the first time. Kara was surprised about the invite that comes via a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena: Girls night at my place?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kara: I’m in! I have to ask though… since when do we have girl’s night at your place?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena: Ok you caught me. I need your help. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kara: You know all you have to do is ask. What’s up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena: I was hoping you would help me do some baking…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kara: You’re making fun of me for my grief baking, aren’t you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena: Only a little. I do need help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kara: Ok ok, I’ll see you tonight. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kara didn’t think to ask why Lena needed to do some baking. She shows up and is let in by the doorman. Kara walks in to find Lena in the kitchen, already wearing an apron that is covered in all kinds of sugars and powders.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good, you’re here!” Lena exclaims with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, what is going on here? What exactly are we baking for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Luthor Children’s Hospital is hosting a bake sale tomorrow. I wanted to contribute.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stares at Lena, stunned for a moment. Lena had turned away and was stirring something in a mixing bowl, unaware. But when Kara failed to respond within an appropriate timeframe, she turned back around to see Kara still standing near the counter, just staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Kara?” Lena asks, tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to shake Kara out of her head a bit. “Lena, you’re a millionaire CEO in charge of a Fortune 500 Tech Company who doesn’t exactly have a lot of free time for things like baking. You could just buy baked goods for something like this.” Kara says it so matter-of-factly, still in a state of disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs, literally full on belly laughs at Kara before sauntering over to where Kara is standing. Lena looks Kara in the eye with a smirk and says plainly “Yes, but then I wouldn’t get the chance to bake with you silly.” And with that, she takes her finger and lightly taps Kara on the nose, dusting her with some flower before she turns and walks back to the mixing bowl.</p><p> </p><p>If Lena hadn’t turned on the mixer right then and there (or if she was also Kryptonian), she would have heard Kara tell her that she was in love with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena is doing something she never does when she realizes she is in love with Kara Danvers.  </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Folks, Day 3 of Supercorptober is Dancing. Here is a scene I imaging happening in between episodes of the show... late S2, in between S2/S3, or even early S3...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena is doing something she never does when she realizes she is in love with Kara Danvers.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena doesn’t dance. So, the first time she did… that is when it dawned on her just how deep her feelings went for her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena knows she should have seen the signs before then. The way her heartrate increases slightly when Kara walks into the room, but then jumps even more when Kara looks at her and they share a stare that is longer than normal for friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or how she was the only person Lena wanted to invite to her first Gala in National City.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or how she filled her office with flowers… this one definitely should have tipped her off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an easy to being Kara Danvers’ friend that Lena hadn’t really known since Andrea. And she knows what she promised herself after Andrea… after Jack. And she really did try to keep her distance from the ball of sunshine and to keep it professional. But slowly over those first few months, she let Kara in slowly. She was always there for her. After she betrayed and turned in her mother… when she was blamed for getting her mother out of prison… when she was kidnapped by her mother… and when Jack died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was also there for the good moments. They would have lunch every week just to catch up, chatting about projects and work and favorite tv shows and books and their childhoods occasionally. It was just so natural.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is how Lena finds herself attending game nights with Kara and her other friends. It’s the first one she is attending, the first time she meets Winn and Maggie. She knows James from Catco and had previously met Alex and J’ohnn. Overall, it’s a good evening because Kara tends to stay close by and they even team up on some of the games together and win. As folks start to leave for the evening, Lena starts to pick up the empty bottles and cans, helping to clean up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, you don’t have to do that. I normally clean up after everyone leaves,” Kara says as she turns around to see what Lena is doing. She closes the door behind her, Alex and Maggie having just left, leaving Lena the last one there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nonsense, Kara. I don’t mind helping.” Kara shrugs, knowing Lena doesn’t know she could use her superspeed and instead decides to enjoy the moment. She turns on some music and starts dancing around the apartment as she joins Lena in cleaning up. It’s an upbeat song Lena doesn’t recognize that Kara clearly does, as she is also humming along to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena looks at her and just laughs – full on belly laughs – at Kara. Kara blushes but doesn’t stop dancing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t see why the fun also has to end, Lena,” Kara says it sternly, bowing slightly and putting her hand out for Lena, who stands a few feet away from her. Lena looks down at Kara’s hand, chuckles at the silliness of it, and grabs it. Before she knows it, they are dancing around the apartment, quite silly like, enjoying the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena must admit, it makes the clean up process, while slower, much more enjoyable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Kara, I will say, I was nervous about tonight… but I am glad I came.” Lena offers as she makes her way to the front door. Kara’s face beam at Lena, who smiles in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so glad you came, and I hope you keep coming. I could really use a good game night partner,” Kara says genuinely. The two women share a tight hug before bidding each other goodnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena doesn’t even make it halfway home before the thoughts bombard her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I danced.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I don’t dance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I. Don’t. Dance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I do not have feelings for my best friend. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do I?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena, you useless bi, you filled her office with flowers. You called her your hero. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I am in love with my best friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A friend who I am pretty sure is straight? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well… isn’t this just… perfect.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena receives a drunken text from Kara with a dog the first time she tells her she loves her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Timeframe: Late S2/In between S2/S3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena receives a drunken text from Kara with a dog the first time she tells her she loves her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, per her usual schedule, is just getting home around midnight from another long day at Lcorp. She is just changing out of her suit and into some comfortable clothing when she hears her phone ding. Surprised that anyone would be texting her this late, she walks over and picks it up, eyeing it suspiciously. She sees she has a message from Kara, making her smile but then grimace as she rushes to open her phone to make sure her best friend is ok given the lateness of the text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kara: Leeeeeeena! Looooooook! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is followed by a blurry picture of a dog in the street. While the picture isn’t great, Lena can at least tell the dog is a stray because it is quite dirty and a little underweight. Perplexed on exactly why Kara is sending this kind of message at this hour, Lena quickly sends a reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lena: Kara Danvers, are you rescuing dogs in the middle of the night like some kind of superhero?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She doesn’t have to wait long for a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kara: Its a puppyyyyyyyy Lenaaaaa</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Now Lena knows something is up with Kara. She isn’t one to use improper forms of words. She decides to simply call Kara instead of send another message. Kara answers immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena! There you are! Where are you! I miss you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena can’t say for certain, but she believes Kara was slightly slurring some of her words. Now, they often have some wine at dinner or at game nights now that she attends, but she has never seen Kara drunk. In fact, she has never displayed signs of even being a little bit tipsy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, darling, are you drunk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara just giggles, answering her question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you right now?” Lena asks, hoping she will get a straight answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m with the dog. He was lonely. Where are you? Where have you been? Have you been avoiding me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena closes her eyes, bringing her free hand up to squeeze the bridge of her nose. This is not a conversation she wants to be having with her best friend. Because the truth is, since she had her revelation a few weeks ago, she has <em>kind of</em> been avoiding Kara. Granted, work has been keeping her swamped. And Kara has also been busy. So, it hasn’t been hard to do. But obviously the few lunches and one game night that Lena did conveniently miss were noticed. Regardless, she can’t talk about that here, now, with a very drunk Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, you know how crazy work has been for me. And for you too. Where exactly are you and this dog? I’d like to come visit.” Lena adds that last part in quickly, hoping that they are somewhere safe, but needing to confirm such.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, we are a few blocks from my apartment. I was walking home from the bar when I found him…” Kara trails off, clearly distracted by something, likely the dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok Kara, stay there, I’ll come to you. Just tell me exactly where you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena is out her door before she hangs up the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, Lena is able to locate Kara fairly easily. She finds Kara and the stray dog, just sitting on a bench. Kara is staring up at the sky as Lena approaches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are,” Lena greets her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here I am,” Kara returns her greeting with a gigantic grin. “Lena, you know the one thing I don’t like about living in the city… I can’t see the stars. I love looking at the stars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is new information for Lena, something they have never really talked about before. “Maybe we can take a trip and go see them sometime,” Lena says, and she sits down next to Kara on the bench. Without warning, Kara immediately leans over and puts her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena tenses slightly from the sudden contact before taking a breath and forcing herself to relax. <em>It’s just Kara</em> she tells herself internally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, thank you for coming,” Kara says, her eyes closed. “Of course, darling, always.” Lena says, almost reflectively. “Shall we get you home?” Lena asks. Kara opens her eyes and looks up to Lena and then back to the stray dog. Lena chuckles slightly “I will make a call and have a no kill shelter come pick him up, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, Lena Luthor knows people in high places. They don’t have to wait too long for someone to come pick up the dog, despite the fact that it is well past 1am at this point. Kara, however, insisted that they wait until the dog was taken care of. Lena knew she would refuse to leave until the dog was no longer on the street. She also knew the dog likely had fleas and other things and would need immediate veterinary care and could not just go back with Kara to her apartment. Hence Lena using her status and power to make some poor sap (or probably several) be woken up in the middle of the night for this dog. For Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena gets Kara back to her apartment and helps her get into her bed. “Alright Darling, you get some sleep, I’ll call you tomorrow and check on you, ok?” Lena is standing over her, having just sat a glass of water on her nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sits back up and looks at Lena intently but then smirks. “Leeeeena, can I ask you something?” Kara’s words are still slurred. And she has a goofy grin on her face. Lena already knows Kara can ask her anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it, Darling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you do all of this for me tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena is surprised by the question. It’s quite insightful for a drunk Kara. Lena reaches her hand out and touches Kara’s cheek lightly with it, causing Kara to close her eyes and lean into the touch. Lena doesn’t know where the courage comes from. She doesn’t know how she finds the words. All she knows is that she is telling Kara, “I’m in love with you Kara Danvers, so I will do just about anything to keep you safe and to make you happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiles and continues to lean into Lena’s hand. She doesn’t say anything back to Lena though. She doesn’t know how to take that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try to get some sleep now Kara,” Lena finally says. And so, Kara does. She pulls her head back from Lena’s head and lays back down on the bed. Lena waits a little while longer until she can tell Kara is fully asleep before she quietly lets herself out of the apartment and heads home for the evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, as promised, Lena calls Kara to check in on her. She waits until around lunch time to call though, thinking Kara probably needed the morning to recover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, hey! It’s been a while,” Kara greets her when she answers the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow, you really were that drunk last night,” Lena blurts out before she can stop herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena hears only silence on the other end for a moment. Then suddenly she hears Kara start to ramble. “Um… wait… did I see you? … did we talk… I know I drank last night… I remember leaving the bar… and then I remember being in bed… but everything in between is kind of a blank to be honest…” Kara trails off after that, loosing momentum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, realizing her best friend likely doesn’t and may not ever remember Lena’s confession from last night, can’t tell if she feels devastated or relieved. She sets that aside for now and goes into best friend mode. “Hey, Kara, you’re ok. You apparently left the bar and attempted to walk home alone. And found a stray dog along the way. You sent me a picture of the dog with a message and well, I ended up calling you and so when I realized you were intoxicated and in the middle of National City by yourself with a dog, I came to rescue you of course. As best friends do. So, I made sure you got home safe. After we made sure the dog got to a safe no kill shelter, of course.” Lena finishes the story, making sure Kara knows exactly which shelter the dog is at so she can go visit it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Lena… I hope I didn’t say or do anything embarrassing…” Lena can practically feel Kara blushing through the phone. She chuckles. “No Darling. I mean, you did ask me what kind of dog I thought <em>you</em> would be if you were a dog. But aside from that, you were fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This got Kara to laugh a little, seeming to ease her anxiety. “Well, what was your answer?” Kara implored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena smirks and she is sure Kara can practically hear her smirk as she says, “Kara Danvers, as I explained to you last night, you are most definitely a Golden Retriever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can you be so certain of this Lena Luthor?” Kara counters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, Lena chuckles before responding seriously, “Because, like a Golden Retriever, people can’t help but love you Kara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Lena knows that that statement is as close to a confession of love that she will give to her best friend … for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and Lena help each other gain some sense of closure with the family they have lost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5 of Supercorptober... I had an idea and went with it... this one is kinda really sad... but has kind of a happy ending? </p>
<p>I imagine this taking place around start of S3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a warm sunny day when Kara surprises Lena with lunch at the office. Though Lena is having a particularly busy day, she can’t help but feel warmth radiating from her chest when she sees Kara walk in, smiling brightly and holding a bag of Big Belly Burger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you could use a break. I know sometimes you forget to eat,” Kara says with a sheepish grin. This elicits a blushing smile from Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be honest, I haven’t eaten since last night. So, this is very thoughtful of you,” Lena says as she gets up from her desk and makes her way over to the couch. Kara, following her cue, starts unpacking the bag of food on the coffee table in front of the couch before sitting down herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s got you so stressed Lena?” Kara asks with a troubled expression on her face. Lena notices she has yet to pick up her own food to start eating, more concerned about Lena. Lena takes a visible sigh, knowing she hasn’t told her best friend about her impending trip. Not that she doesn’t want to tell Kara, but she doesn’t want to talk about the past. It’s hard for her to share that part of her life with anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to be out of town for the next few days on personal leave, so I’m trying to get everything in order at Lcorp beforehand.” Lena says it with her best fake smile, leaving it vague purposefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t know you were going away. Where are you going?” Kara is genuinely interested, Lena can tell. She doesn’t want to lie to her best friend. She grits her teeth together and takes a breath before answering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going back to Ireland, to where I spent the first few years of my life, for a few days. I haven’t actually been since… since my mother died.” Lena finishes the last bit rushing, trying to get it out. She knows that Kara knows she was adopted by the Luthor’s. Even so, it is hard for her to discuss her life before the Luthor’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara doesn’t respond right away, while she had taken a bite of her food after asking where Lena was going. Upon seeing Lena’s reaction to the question and then hearing her answer, Kara abandons her food completely, turning to face Lena on the couch. Lena’s hands are grasping themselves tightly. Kara can tell this is something difficult for Lena to talk about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hesitantly, Kara asks, “Lena, is anyone going with you on this trip?” Lena simply shakes her head from side to side in response. Kara reaches her hand out, putting it gentle on Lena’s still latched hands. “Well, you know, I do happen to have some vacation time to use up. I could go with you… if you wanted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, looking from their cupped hands up to Kara’s face, says sternly “I could never ask you to do that, Kara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, smiling brightly, responds “You aren’t asking, I am offering.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this is how we find Kara now, explaining to Alex that she needs a few days off from being Supergirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to Ireland… with Lena Luthor…” Alex trails off, having said the same statement for a third time in five minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Alex. She needs a friend. You can handle things at the DEO for a few days without me, right?” Kara is tiring of this conversation now. She wants to go home so she can pack since Lena wants to leave on her private jet tomorrow.<em> If only she could just tell Lena she was Supergirl, she could fly them to Ireland herself… </em>Kare thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah sure. I guess I’m just surprised you’re going on this trip considering…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Considering, what Alex? I don’t blame her for what happened with Mon El. We did what we had to do, ok? Besides, I was the one who ultimately made the call, not Lena. All she did was make the device…” Kara trails off, starting to become irritated at her sister for continuing to bring up what happened a few short months ago. “Look, this trip will be good for me too. Lena and I have both lost a lot during our lives… people we have loved… and I’m going with her as a friend to support her… but, this trip will also do me some good. I could use a break from being Kara Danvers and from being Supergirl. With Lena, I’m just Kara…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex finally drops it after that explanation, saying she will talk with J’ohnn and let him know. With the DEO covered, Kara flies home. She next contacts Cat Grant to deal with that as well. She promises to get a full exclusive from Lena about Lcorp’s next big tech advancement in order to be given the days off. Sighing as she hangs up the phone, Kara knows all that’s left is to pack and get some sleep. Lena will be picking her up bright and early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flight is relatively quiet. Lena never likes flying, Kara knows that, but she can also tell Lena is much more contemplative and lost in her head. Kara can’t imagine returning to a home where she lost so much. She knows what it was like to have her Aunt and Uncle return to her… only to again lose them. But to return to a home that held so much loss… She knows Lena, despite her steeled exterior, is likely reeling inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara and Lena spend the first couple of days exploring Lena’s childhood hometown. Though Lena doesn’t really have many memories at all from this time. She did her research and was able to visit places that were open when her mother was alive. She even talked to some folks who knew her mother when she was alive. Kara mostly stands back, being a round simply for moral support, as Lena explores a life she never got to live with people she never got to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s on the third day that Lena takes them to the lake where her mother drowned. As has been the protocol, Kara stops and lets Lena continue forward on her own, but Lena makes it only a few steps ahead of Kara before she turns around and looks at Kara with pleading eyes. She doesn’t have to say anything though. Kara knows. Kara takes the steps to catch up to Lena and takes a step every time Lena does. As the get closer to the lake, Lena eventually reaches out and takes Kara’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Kara thinks her hand would break if she were human, but she doesn’t complain. They stand by the lake for over an hour, without a word. Lena simply stares out, contemplating her life and how this body of water forever altered it. Lena cries silently and Kara continues to hold her hand, gently caressing the back of Lena’s hand with her thumb to let her know she isn’t alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After lunch that same day, Lena stops by a flower shop before going to her mother’s grave. Unlike that morning, Lena is able to approach the grave on her own. Kara stands back by a tree a few dozen yards away, trying to give Lena as much privacy as she can, while also staying in view in case Lena needs her. Lena spends time at the grave talking to the wind, hoping her mother would be proud of who she has become, despite what she has endured. She makes promises to her mother, to continue to do good and be good and make the world a better place than it is now. She promises to come back and visit again soon. She hopes that one day she will be able to introduce her mom to a significant other, a life partner. She tries to remember how loving and open her real mom was and promises to find someone to love her like that again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara and Lena are eating dinner at the hotel that evening, having ordered room service after the emotional day. Lena hadn’t said much since visiting the grave. She can feel Kara watching her though as they eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, darling, I can feel your eyes drilling into me.” She finally looks over to see Kara blushing, having been caught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I guess I’m just worried about you…” Kara says, looking away and down at the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena sighs. “I appreciate your concern. I can assure you that I am ok.” Kara nods but doesn’t say anything back right away. They go back to eating in silence for five minutes or so before Kara speaks again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it’s ok if you aren’t ok, right?” Lena looks back over to see Kara staring at her intensely. “It’s just… you know that I am also adopted. I lost my family… my home. And the year before we met, my aunt came back into my life briefly… but then I lost her again. I wasn’t ok when that happened… It felt like I lost my home all over again” Kara’s eyes start to glean with tears as she thinks back to Aunt Astra and how she <em>almost </em>saved her… The tears start to fall as she begins to speak her next thoughts. “And when I lost Mon El… we both know I was far from ok… those first few months were really hard… and I still struggle now… so what I’m saying is… it’s ok if you aren’t ok right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The permission to not be ok, to express emotion, to cry, to let it all out, to just be – these are things Lena was never afforded from the age of four onward. Living with the Luthor’s meant always keeping up appearances.  But here, now, in a private hotel room with her best friend, she could actually let herself feel the weight of the day and of this trip. Lena looks over at Kara, who loves her enough to be vulnerable first, to show her and talk to her about the times she hasn’t been ok. And she still clearly isn’t ok. And so together, they can both be, not ok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And finally, Lena does let herself feel it – the emotional baggage she has been carrying with her, the reason she felt she needed this trip in the first place, the need to understand her original roots and a side of her genes that she didn’t get to experience past the age of four. Really, what she wanted on this trip was some closure, some acceptance of how her life turned out. It could have been so very different. But she also knows that she would likely have never gotten to pursue the advanced science degrees that she did with all the luxuries and privilege that she did by being a Luthor. She knows that despite the baggage that comes from being a Luthor, there is also a lot of freaking privilege. Her mother was not well off by any means. They were lower middle class and struggled as a family of two to get by. She might have never gone to college had she stayed, who knows. More so, she likely would have never met Kara Danvers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena gets up from the small table she was sitting at in their private suit, going to one of the queen beds and signaling for Kara to join her. Though they had each been sleeping in their own bed throughout the trip, it’s clear that all Lena wants now, with tears in her eyes, is someone to sit with her, perhaps hold her, and let her cry. And Kara does just that. They don’t talk. The two women simply hold each other as they each cry for what they have lost and the lives they never got to live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a couple of hours before Lena’s voice croaks as she goes to speak. This make them both chuckle before she clears her throat and tries again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for this. I really needed it.” Neither go to move from where they are still curled up holding each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we both did,” Kara says mindfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena smiles and nods. “Yes, we have both lost a lot in our lives and our lives could have turned out so drastically different than they are now. But I have to say that despite all the pain and heartache, I am grateful for the life I have now because it brought you into my life, Kara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena can feel Kara stop breathing after she says this, given her head is on Kara’s chest. She panics briefly, thinking maybe she overstepped some invisible barrier between them. She chances a glance up at Kara’s face though and is relieved to see Kara looking down at her and smiling. “Me too, Lena. Me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two don’t say anything else that night, content to simply continue holding each other. They end up falling asleep in each other’s arms. It’s the best night’s sleep either has had in months… maybe years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, they head back to National City. Both women chalk up the previous night to the emotional day they both had and don’t talk about it with each other... afraid they might overstep or make the other uncomfortable…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm enjoying putting these stories within Cannon of the show but it's hard because I'm also like "how did the show NOT put them together"... like it's genuinely hard when I'm writing this stuff to then not put them together. Eh... I guess the challenge will help hone my writing skills.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena reflects on feeling warm and has a realization. #Supercorptober2020</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter technically takes place at the very end of S5, but is mostly recalling events from Lena's past, particularly from S3 when Reign almost kills Supergirl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena Luthor was used to feeling cold. For most of her life, she had to keep up a hard, exterior shell to protect herself from her family and from the world around her. This always left her feeling cold, numb even. But after years of using that as a way to cope, it was normal for her. She barely remembered what it felt like to feel different. There were a few people… specific moments, where she remembered what it felt like to feel warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena spent the first four years of her life in that state with her biological mother. Though she has few memories from that time due to being so young, what she does have is a memory of this feeling. And for years she had locked this feeling up in a box in her mind, willing herself to keep it hidden away for her own protection. Because to unlock it and remember it, to wish for it again in her life, put her at risk. She had to be careful with the Luthor’s. Sometimes Lex would elicit similar feelings from Lena, but never to the extent that she recalls feeling with her mother, and always with some condition. Lena had to do better, be better, at whatever they were doing for Lex to love her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, as a young girl and for many years to come, Lena simply learned to lock the warmth away, putting on a cold exterior, always focusing on calculating her next move based on the moves of those around her. Whether at home with the Luthor’s or at boarding school. Until she met Andrea as an adolescent. She was the first person in over a decade that broke through Lena’s walls and actually loved Lena. And that warm feeling returned again whenever they were together. It was almost like a drug for Lena, coming dependent on Andrea in a way she wasn’t dependent on anyone else. They had so much in common, both coming from well to-do families with exceptionally high expectations for them. Both of them wanting to also find their own way in this world and make their own mark. It was a difficult thing that they both struggled with and something they frequently bonded over. So, while it was a slow, budding friendship that took time to build, eventually Andrea did break down those walls Lena had worked so hard to build in order to simply survive in a Luthor world. Andrea was the first person that Lena let in, she let Andrea see her for who she truly felt she was. And despite where their lives took them, they stayed in touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until that fateful day in London when Lena discovered Andrea’s betrayal and it all came to a crashing halt. This ultimate betrayal – which came mere weeks after the Lex/Superman showdown, led to Lena putting her walls back up. She shuts out Jack and moves to National City to rebrand Luthorcorp to Lcorp two months later. And while she plans to be a force for good and wants to share her home with a Kryptonian to put the earth back together instead of tear it apart, she had no intention of letting anyone hurt again the way she had been hurt by Andrea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, Lena once again became accustomed to that feeling of coldness, putting up a cool exterior, being hard and firm when at Lcorp. It was easy at first, like putting on an old sweater. You recognized it and it fit, but it wasn’t quite comfortable. Still, Lena made do. She knew she had to do this. That this is what was for the best for her, in order to protect herself from being hurt and betrayed again. After all, she was best friends with Andrea for a decade. And she betrayed Lena so easily. Perhaps it was easier to be a Luthor, to be cutthroat and only out for your own interests. Because being there for others, having friends. Well, that just got you hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Kara Danvers walked into Lena Luthor’s life. And try as Lena did, Kara was so genuinely heartfelt in her attempts to befriend Lena. Which simply baffled Lena. To the point that she found herself wanting to let Kara in. Because Kara radiated warmth. And Lena craved it. After months of not having it at all. She couldn’t help it. Kara was like the sun to her. So, after a few attempts, Lena finally let herself have lunch with Kara. And from that moment forward, Lena couldn’t help but be around Kara anytime Kara wanted to be with Lena. They started out with lunch dates. Eventually that led to game nights with Kara’s other friends. Lena loved every minute of it because being around Kara was like being a planet orbiting around the sun. Sometimes, she was so close to Kara, she could practically feel the warmth radiating off Kara. Other times, it was a simple text or call from her best friend that made her smile and made her feel that tinge of warmth in her chest. Like a planet, Lena was sometimes close to her sun and sometimes far away, but no matter the distance, she could always feel the warmth to some extent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is why, looking back now, Lena should have known, she should have known right then and there, as she saw Supergirl lying unconscious, in a crater of her own making, that she was Kara. That they were one in the same. Because in that same moment, Lena felt the warmth in her chest completely dissipate. She knows she simply blamed it on the cold weather. But looking back now, knowing what she knows, it explains so much about that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been walking in the city, her and James, when they saw the fight happening in the sky between Supergirl and Reign (or well, Sam). Lena saw Supergirl, saw Kara, fall from the high Skyscraper as Reign simply dropped her from the very top. This was the first time that Supergirl had truly been defeated in such a public and terrible way. She remembers staring at a beaten and bloody Kara, barely 20 years from where she had crashed. Her mouth agape, Lena remembers feeling this strong desire to run to the superhero and help her. She remembers this sinking feeling in her chest and thinking that she might actually be dead and what the implications of that would be. She remembers James placing his hand around Lena’s arm, holding her tightly, almost like he knew she would try to run to Kara. Of course, she knows now that he did know. He was holding her back when they should have been running to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what Lena remembers most about that night is the odd feeling of how suddenly all the warmth she had felt over the past year had suddenly left her chest. It was just gone, like she just lost a limb. She couldn’t explain it at the time because it didn’t make sense. At the time, her and Supergirl were merely colleagues who occasionally worked together to help save the city. She didn’t know that what she was actually witnessing was her best friend laying halfway dead on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, after the DEO had taken Supergirl away to treat her injuries, James had insisted on walking Lena home. She insisted, once she got there, that she was fine and dismissed him. Lena stood on her balcony, despite the cold, for most of the night. She wasn’t sure what she was waiting on. Some kind of sign that Supergirl was ok, perhaps?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena should have known something was wrong when the warmth didn’t return the next day. Despite being inside, away from the cold weather, Lena still felt cold inside. Like her personal sun had gone away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found out later that that is because it had actually gone away, just temporarily. Kara was unconscious for a long time after being defeated by Reign. It took a couple of days before she woke up. And Lena remembers those days clearly in her memory because she actually called in sick to Catco and Lcorp, which she never does. But she couldn’t shake the feeling of dread she had. Nor could she get warm. Her chest was just ice. She spent those days herself, simply paced around her penthouse trying to figure out why she was feeling this way. She ran tests on herself, thinking something medically was wrong at first. But everything came back normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, she remembers standing back on her balcony, overlooking the city, trying to think of any more tests she can run or what else can do, when suddenly, she felt it – slowly and slight at first, but a tinge of it hit her. And then it began radiating throughout her, it was that feeling of warmth again. Like suddenly everything would be ok again. Like her personal sun was back and warming her soul again. Of course, Lena didn’t know it at the time, but this was apparently when Kara was finally coming to on the Legion ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as Lena stood there, having just shaken hands with Kara and agreed to take her brother down, finally reconciling after everything they have been through… These thoughts and memories all rush over her… and it all dawns on her… That feeling of warmth… the one she craves when she doesn’t have it yet fears losing when she does… Comes from one person and one person only now... Lena knows that it has been one person for longer than she even realized… Kara Danvers… her personal sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena knows they have a lot to discuss, a lot to make up for. She knows she did a lot of things to hurt Kara after she discovered Kara had been lying to her for years about her identity. She also knows with this realization that she has to try to make it right, to set aside her own hurt and anger to fix things. Stopping Lex is important. But fixing things with Kara, with her best friend, with the person who brings her more warmth than she has known since she was four years old, that is the most important thing to Lena now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? I took the Supercorptober 2020 word prompt "warm" and went a certain way with it...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking place a few days after the events of S3 Episode 12 (when Lena gets poisoned), Kara and Lena go on a day trip to reconnect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Supercorptober 2020 Day 7 - Prompt is Yellow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara paces back and forth across her apartment, debating what to do. She can’t believe she almost lost her best friend the other day. So much has happened in such a short time, she hasn’t had time to process it all until now. And she wants… no she needs to do something to help her recenter. But she isn’t sure what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sighs and sinks down onto her couch; she can feel the last bit of the sunlight as it slowly sinks down out of view from her apartment windows. She takes another breath, reflecting on the lose of sunlight. She closes her eyes and thinks. What would help her. She isn’t sure how long she sits there, eyes closed, in a state of contemplation before she hears her phone ding at her, indicating she has a text message. She uses her superspeed to get it off the counter where she left it and returns to the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Just checking in, are we still on for lunch tomorrow sunshine?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s when it dawns on Kara, an idea hatches in her brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Would you be interested in taking a day off and joining me on an adventure instead? :D</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Pretty please. :)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara doesn’t have to wait long for a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>LL: How is it I can feel you pouting through the phone?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Because you know me so well? :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: I don’t suppose you are going to tell me exactly what this adventure will entail?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Trip to one of my favorite spots out of town. I want to show you my favorite color. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Kara, do you think I don’t know all the colors?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Trust me, you have to SEE this one. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Fine. Only because you are my best friend. And after being poisoned I deserve a day off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Too soon Lena Luthor!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: :D I’ll see you tomorrow morning</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kara finishes texting Lena the details for their morning excursion and then she hops up and starts getting herself ready for the trip and then for bed, finally feeling a bit better about the events of the past few days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, borrowing J’ohnn’s car/ship, picks Lena up the next morning. Lena shruts out, looking comfy in a pair of jeans and a green sweater. She eyes Kara behind the wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want me to drive?” Lena asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara grins widely. “Nope, you don’t know where we are going!” Lena shakes her head but concedes and makes her way to the passenger side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride is nice once they make it out of the city with the weather unusually warm for the springtime. Lena has her hand out the window, lost in thought as Kara hums along to the radio. Kara finally speaks up, pulling Lena from her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Lena, how have you been feeling? You know… since everything.” Kara glances over at Lena as Lena turns her gaze from the outside world flying by them to look at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you know how it goes, I have a threat to my life every few weeks,” Lena deflects.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara doesn’t relent though. She remembers seeing Lena collapse, that image forever ingrained in her brain. “Lena… this one feels different… when you collapsed… I just… if I lost you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena tenses. She knows that they hadn’t really processed the events of that day yet, that they were too busy at the time trying to figure out exactly who was behind it. Lena reaches out putting a hand on Kara’s arm. “Kara, Darling, I know it was scary. But it all worked out. I’m ok, I didn’t die. I’m here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara doesn’t take her eyes off the road, her hands gripping the steering wheel, she grimaces and nods while taking a deep breath in. “I know, I know…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this why you wanted to take this trip today?” Lena asks, trying to shift the conversation slightly as she pulls her hand back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara nods. “I finally had some time to myself last night to process everything that has happened and I just… Lena you are my best friend and you are so important to me… and I got to thinking about how there is still so much you don’t know about me… and so I wanted to share something with you that is important to me…” Kara trails off, chancing a glace from the road to look at Lena, who is listening intently to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, you’re my best friend. I’m happy to share in these experiences with you. I love it when you show me parts of yourself that not everyone gets to see.” Lena is smiling. Kara smiles back, though it doesn’t meet her eyes. Kara is happy and excited about sharing this day and place with Lena, but she is also feeling guilty for not telling Lena her secret. She wants to tell Lena here and now that she is Supergirl… Maybe she could. Alex would understand…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah… anyway,” Lena says, attempting to lighten the mood and change the subject, “I’m surprised your boss let you take the day off, I hear she is quite the devil,” Lena finishes with a smirk. Kara chuckles at Lena’s playfulness at her own expense, feeling like the moment has passed for her to share her true secret. Instead, she follows Lena’s cue, leaning into the banter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, you have no idea. This one time, she filled my office with flowers. Can you even imagine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two women settle into lighter, easier conversation for the remaining time of the drive. It takes another two hours to get to the destination. Kara pulls the car off the road into a dirt pull off area, though when Lena looks around, she cannot see anything remarkable about the area. She looks back over at Kara who is smiling brightly back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara…” Lena says firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a reason I told you to wear comfortable walking shoes!” Kara jumps in. “We have to walk a short distance to the destination. There is a trail… sort of.” Kara finishes, again grinning widely. Lena shakes her head laughing. “Lead the way Darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two get out of the car and Kara leads Lena through the wooded area. Kara didn’t lie, there does seem to be some kind of trail, though it is well grown over. Kara, taking the lead, tries to clear the way for Lena as she goes. It takes them another half hour before they appear to exit the woods into an opening. Lena, not realizing they reached their destination, bumps into Kara who had stopped walking suddenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umph… Kara. Why did you stop?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena… look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena steps up beside Kara and takes in the surroundings, gasping in awe. Laid out before them is the largest field of sunflowers Lena has ever seen. Apparently untouched by humans, the flowers grow naturally and wildly. It’s quite a sight to take in. Especially right now, as the sun shines so brightly overhead. The field appears to expand beyond them for a mile in every direction, surrounded by woods on all sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara… this is…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… I know…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara pulls a blanket out of her backpack and lays it down on the ground. She lays down on the blanket and closes her eyes, letting the feeling of sunlight seep into her skin as the smell of the field comes in with each breath, she takes in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like you lay down?” Kara asks after a moment when Lena doesn’t automatically join her. Lena had still been lost in the sight of the pure beauty of the nature before her. Kara’s words brought her back though and she nodded as she made her way to the blanket, sitting only at first so she could continue to take in the field of flowers before her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you find this place?” Lena finally asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I was first adopted by the Danvers… I had some difficulty adjusting… I would sometimes have sensory overload… Eliza brought me here once figuring it would help… and it did… This place was the first place I really found that helped calm me… helped re-center me… So anytime life is making me feel out of control… I come here.” Kara finishes her explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena doesn’t say anything in response right away. She does reposition herself, going from the sitting position to laying down next to Kara. “Thank you for sharing such a special place with me Kara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gives a nod and responds with a “hmm.” The two women lay in silence, taking in the moment for a little while before Kara sits up and pulls some sandwiches out of her bag, offering one to Lena. Lena smiles while sitting up and taking one for herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After taking a bite of her sandwich, Kara says to Lena, “Now you know why I had to show you my favorite color. I can’t just say it’s yellow. Because it isn’t yellow. It’s this color here, this field of yellow. It’s a very specific thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena nods, finishing the bite she was chewing before responding. “You are not wrong Kara. This definitely deserves to be seen, not spoken about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s your favorite color Lena?” Kara asks, realizing she doesn’t know her best friend’s favorite color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena smirks. “Oh, now that is top secret information Ms. Danvers. If I told you that… well, you know.” Lena finishes her jest with a wink. Kara uses her shoulder to lightly bump Lena’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two women settle into easy conversation again as they eat lunch and enjoy the scenery. They spend another hour at the field before heading back into the city. The drive back is peaceful, both women feeling reconnected with themselves and with each other after the events of the past few days. Both feeling hopeful that no matter what the future holds, they will always have each other...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tried to have less angst and more fluff... which is hard to do when it's cannon compliant hahaha... anyway I hope you all like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober day 8. This chapter technically follows up from yesterday's chapter.</p>
<p>Kara wants to know Lena's favorite color... Lena has to find a way to show her without telling her it is her eye color... because that would be a weird thing for a friend to say, right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fluffy chapter. It is a bit of a continuation of yesterday's chapter, so again taking place shortly after S3 E12...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena’s phone dings as she is sitting at her desk at Lcorp, staring at her computer screen trying to get through this month’s budget report. She doesn’t look, she knows who is texting her and she knows what the message says. She simply sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her phone dings again exactly five minutes later. Lena signs again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This goes on for 30 minutes before she finally caves and picks up her phone to respond</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Come on, just tell me!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Please :D</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Leeeeeeeena</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: You know you want to tell me. You can’t keep ignoring me forever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Lena Luthor. Don’t make me come over there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: To be fair, we already had plans for lunch today so… I’ll see you in an hour. :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena chuckles at the incessant reporter. She knew Kara wouldn’t let her get away with the dodge she made on their day trip three days ago. Kara had taken Lena to show her a beautiful field of sunflowers, quite an amazing place. Kara being Kara, had to show Lena her favorite color, not just tell her. Unfortunately for Lena, that meant Kara now wants to know what Lena’s favorite color is. More than that, Kara has turned this into a bit of a game, saying she picked a place to show Lena and so Lena, should pick something that best represents her favorite color too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How is Lena supposed to tell Kara her favorite color is the exact shade of blue she sees when she looks into Kara’s eyes? Because yes, blue has always been an appealing color to Lena, but over the past year and a half, the vibrant deep blue of Kara Danvers’ eyes has become the most favorite thing for Lena to look at, to stare into. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So yes, Lena has been avoiding telling Kara, which unfortunately has only made Kara want to know even more. So now Lena needs to come up with a game plan and fast because Kara will be joining her for lunch in an hour. Lena starts to think about what else looks like the shade of blue of Kara’s eyes…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right on time, Kara appears at the door of Lena’s office with a mischievous grin and a bag of food. Kara is surprised to see that Lena is also wearing a similar expression, especially since she never responded to any of her messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Lena, I brought lunch like we had planned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stands up from her desk and makes her way over to the couch. “Great, I’m starving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara follows suit and starts unpacking the food. “I picked up food from that new Greek place you mentioned wanting to try last week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Kara. I’m excited to try it.” Lena takes her own dish and starts to unwrap it, momentarily distracted by the food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…” Kara starts to ask before even taking the first bite of her lunch. Lena glances back over at Kara who again has that sly grin on her face. “Kara, why won’t you let this go?” Lena asks half joking, wanting to push Kara a little more despite now having a plan ready to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just trying to make sure you are indeed human and not a robot,” Kara jokes back, eliciting a laugh from both women.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok ok Kara, you wore me down, ok? Tomorrow is Saturday, why don’t you and I take a trip and I will show you, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara hesitates for a moment, contemplating committing an entire day away. She knows with the looming threats she really shouldn’t… but she can’t exactly explain that to Lena. Plus, she is super curious to know where Lena plans to take them. She knew Lena was holding back from her, but she wasn’t sure why. And now, finally, Lena has agreed to share this with her. Half biting her bottom lip with excitement, Kara agrees, making Lena’s face light up with joy. She will just have to make sure Alex, Mon El and the others can cover tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex wasn’t happy about Kara asking for the day off. In fact, Alex tried to tell her no. They had been going back and forth for some time when Kara finally got some aid in the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex… I just need a day off, a day away. Lena asked me to take a day trip with her. So, can you all handle things on the home front so I don’t have to have any sudden Supergirl emergencies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if Reign shows up? Or worse?” Alex tries to counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucky for Kara, who by now had grown very exasperated by the entire conversation, it was Mon El and Imra who had stepped in to aid her. “The Legion can fight whatever might come up,” Mon El says firmly, gesturing to himself, Imra, and Brainy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Kara has been pushing herself very hard lately. It may do her some good to enjoy a day off with her… friend.” Imra follows up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex, glancing around the room, seeing she was outnumbered, looked down at Winn who had been quiet this entire time. He simply shrugged at her, knowing that he didn’t really have a say in the matter and that he would be here working regardless of which superheroes were here to help protect the city. Alex sighed and slumped her shoulders. “Alright, fine. But you can explain this to J’ohnn.” And with that, Alex turns and storms off, heading for the workout space at the DEO to work out her frustration at her sister. Kara, knowing the hardest battle is over, heads to find J’ohnn and talk to him so that she can get home and prep for the next day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena greets Kara at her door the next morning, coffee and donuts in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon seeing Lena and the delicious breakfast, Kara smiles brightly, exclaiming “You’re my favorite!” This elicits a chuckles and slight blush from Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured you would want to fuel up for the day,” Lena says after a moment, the two women taking a seat at the kitchen island to enjoy their breakfast. They catch up of how the rest of their work went the day before and chat about Kara’s newest article she is working on before heading out for their adventure of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a much shorter drive than the one Kara took them on, to the outskirts of the city and where they pull into a nature park with running trails. Kara looks over at Lena incredulously. “Lena, you didn’t say anything about going exercising.” Kara feigns dramatic shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on.” Lena says to Kara before she smiles and just gets out of the car to start heading towards one of the trails. Kara smiles as she slides out the passenger side and follows Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trails, though well worn, twist and turn and are sometimes quite steep, so it is often slow going. Kara takes it all in stride though, enjoying being out in nature with her best friend – something they rarely ever get to do. She is all smiles. Lena too, is enjoying the trail. Usually this is something Lena does alone. She has made a habit of coming out here about once a month and spending a day hiking around the hills. That’s how she accidentally found the place she is taking Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes them a couple of hours to reach their destination. Kara notices the woods becoming less and less dense, opening up more and more until very suddenly the trail ends and opens up. And just like that, Kara is standing out in the open, with a breeze blowing gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In front of her, 50 yards away, is a small enclosed beach with glistening white sand and the bluest ocean Kara thinks she has ever seen. She stands there amazed at the sight before her before looking over to Lena who is also staring out into the expanse, smiling as she takes it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t come here enough,” Lena comments as she starts to make her way down to the beach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you find this place?” Kara asks as she hurries to catch up with her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pauses as they reach an area of the land where the grass and gravel begin to turn into sand, and she begins to remove her shoes. “I come out here once a month to hike the trails. I got quite turned around one day and ended up on this beach. It was such an accidental find. But I loved it here, I found it so peaceful. So, I made sure I could find my way back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara kneels down and starts to remove her own shoes, excitement practically beaming out of her at the idea of feeling the sand under her feet. “Well, this is amazing, Lena. But how does this exactly answer the question?” Kara asks and she sets her shoes and socks to the side and stands up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara Danvers. You… are a dog with a bone.” Kara almost falls over from laughing so hard at Lena’s comment. Lena shakes her head and smiles before continuing. Lena looks from Kara to the ocean and Kara follows her gaze. “When you look out into the ocean, this is the deepest, most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen,” Lena says, pausing and choosing her next words very carefully. “You know Kara, this ocean, I think it might be the same shade as your eyes.” Lena looks back to Kara, who slowly turns her head back to face Lena. They stare directly into each other’s eyes for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well?” Kara asks. “Are the shades the same?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena half smiles. “Almost… I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anything quite the shade of blue as your eyes though.” Kara blushes, causing her to look away and back out to the ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments of silence pass, neither woman knowing what to say after such an intimate comment. They both simply stare at the beautiful beach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, finally deciding to break the tension, clears her throat and says “Well, shall we?” She turns to Lena with a smile, putting her hand out for Lena. Lena smiles and takes her hand. The two women walk onto the untouched beach, taking in how the white sand feels under their feet, easily falling into witty banter with one another, the heaviness of the previous comment now dissipated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn’t take them long to be cooling their warm feet in the cool waters. Kara, the ever playful one, trying to splash Lena as they walk in the shallow waves, eliciting true laughter from the usually serious Luthor. It feels good for both Kara and Lena to have this time together, for both to get this chance to relax, to be themselves, to be just Kara and just Lena. No superpowers or family legacies or threats on their minds. Both women simply enjoying the many little moments that this day has provided them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter/instagram - @forever_angsty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Luthor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober 2020 Day 9 - Taking place days after S2 E1. Kara gets a surprising glimpse at what it means to carry the name Luthor and makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a quiet night in National City when Kara gets her first glimpse at what it is like to carry the name Luthor, despite not having done any of the deeds associated with the name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s only been a week since her initial interview with Clark and Lena. Kara had turned out to be right about Lena, her gut was telling her that Lena wasn’t behind the attacks and she was right, she was the target of the attacks. She was so glad she could work with her cousin to protect Lena. And she was proud of the article that Clark published. All-in-all, the events turned out as good as she could have imaged. And yet, Kara still found her thoughts drifting back to Lena, curious about the young woman. She felt a draw to her, and she wasn’t sure why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was out for late one evening, enjoying the relative quiet hum of the city when it happened. She turned a corner to see Lena Luthor at the other end of the street, clearly being heckled by some citizens of the city. Kara watched and listened closely, debating what she should do. Should she go over there as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl? Should she not go there at all? They aren’t really friends after all. They had just met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara hears the two gentlemen, clearly intoxicated, following Lena, telling her things like “get out of our city,” and “we never wanted you here.” She doesn’t respond at first, just keeps walking, head held high. Internally, Lena is chastising herself for not taking the company vehicle, thinking she could walk so freely in a city that clearly hates the Luthor name almost as much as Metropolis does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena makes it a few more paces before turning to face her accusers, taking a breath to steady herself and put on the air that she uses as the CEO. “Gentlemen, I appreciate the feedback about my presence in National City. It has been noted. I can assure you, I’m only here to try to make this city and the world a better place. I am nothing like my brother. I’d rather work with Supergirl than against her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever. The Luthor name is poison.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara can practically feel Lena wincing at this comment. And yet, somehow, she is frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Lena doesn’t seem to be in danger exactly. So, having a superhero show up now might seem weird. And that weird woman who wasn’t a report a week ago who is now a reporter show up out of nowhere… well is that any better? Kara nervously bites her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. She keeps watching the scenario unfold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right, it is poison. Hopefully I can be the antidote. Now, if you’ll excuse me gentlemen, it is getting late and I have a meeting early in the morning.” Lena tries to extricate herself from the situation and the two drunkards. It isn’t there fault, not really. Lena knows how much damage Lex has done and understands it has far reaches across the country and around the world. She will face this kind of hate for her name no matter where she goes. She just hopes with time and hard work on her part, people will start to see that she really is trying to bring more light and goodness into this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men look at each other, somewhat confused, unsure of what to do or how to react to Lena’s approach to the situation. She is being firm but polite. They don’t know how to take that. Lena takes advantage of their stunned silence by nodding to them and turning to walk away and continue on her way back to her penthouse. That’s when Kara sees it, one of the men, pulling a knife out of his pocket and looking at his friend with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This observation causes Kara to jump into action without a second thought. Using her superspeed, Kara speeds past Lena, grabbing the man with the knife and carries him several blocks away, depositing him in a dumpster. To Lena, all she feels is a gust of wind. All she sees is a blur. This causes her to turn around. All she sees behind her though, is the one drunkard left standing there looking even more baffled than before. He looks at Lena and to the now empty space beside him, before he backs slowly away from Lena, clearly thinking that she caused his buddy to disappear somehow. Lena watches the man and when he gets across the street, he turns and practically runs away. Lena shakes her head and the weird events before turning around and walking the rest of the way home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily for Kara, her superspeed prevents people from seeing who she is. Because in her haste to protect Lena in that moment, she didn’t think to change into her Supergirl suit. It’s only after depositing the guy in the dumpster unconscious that she realizes she is still in her normal clothes. She shakes her head as she corrects her mistake and takes to the sky, quickly finding Lena and making sure she gets home ok that evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then maybe, just maybe, Kara keeps a closer eye on Lena for the next couple of days, concerned again for her safety. She already knew where Lcorp was. And now she knows where Lena lives. Which is how Kara comes to realize further the burden of bearing the Luthor name. Because aside from work, Lena doesn’t appear to have anything else going on. She goes to work and then home. She doesn’t have friends. She works long hours, trying to change Lcorp into a force for good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara has an idea though. She could be her friend. Someone Lena can trust in this city, someone to lean on in times of need, someone to grab lunch with, someone to hang out, heck maybe Lena could start coming to game nights. Yes, Kara, a Super, could befriend a Luthor. What could possible go wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day 10 - Ice</p>
<p>Kara had a bad day and winds up outside Lena's penthouse. But she realizes she wants to be able to talk to her about Supergirl related things, so instead of showing up as Kara, she shows up as Supergirl. (This takes place a few months after end of S2, so around the start of S3).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a particularly hot Saturday evening in National City when Kara finds herself outside Lena’s penthouse door. She would usually go to Alex when she has had a day like today, but Alex is with Maggie on a date. She doesn’t want to disturb her. And so, Kara went mindlessly walking around the city, only to find that her feet took her to Lena’s, despite only having been here a time or two herself. She stood outside, just across the street, for several minutes, debating whether she should bother the important, smart, beautiful woman. They had slowly been building a friendship over the past year, but showing up unexpectedly at her place on a Saturday night? That might be overstepping some invisible boundary in their friendship. What if Lena is with someone? All these thoughts race through Kara’s brain as anxiety rushes over her before she remembers that she has superpowers that she could just use to see if 1. Lena is even home and 2. If she is home alone. Kara glances up to the top level of the building, preparing to use her powers when she sees Lena, standing on the balcony overlooking the city. Well, that is one question answered. Kara watches for a few minutes. There doesn’t appear to be anyone else there, at least no one else is on the balcony. And Lena isn’t interacting with anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara stands there for another few minutes, debating. Lena doesn’t know about her secret identity. And the day she had… well it has much more to do with being Supergirl than it does with being Kara Danvers. Kara realizes she wants someone to talk about that with, which she can’t do as Kara, with Lena… but maybe she can do that, as Supergirl? After all, she had a few moments as Supergirl where Cat offered her insight and help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without overthinking it, Kara turns and walks to find an alleyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a few minutes later, that Lena, who has been enjoying the nightly breeze with a glass of scotch after the hell week that was Lcorp, is pulled from her thoughts by a blur of red and blue that float into view from above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening Ms. Luthor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Supergirl, Hi.” Lena is a bit surprised to see her. She hasn’t really seen her personally since they stopped the Daxamite invasion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you this evening?” Supergirl slowly floats down so they are even with each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m… well, I’ve had better weeks. And yourself?” Lena isn’t sure why she was so honest with the hero just now. Maybe it was the fact that this was her third glass of scotch this evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m definitely struggling today.” Lena eyes the Super curiously, surprised by the admission of struggling. Supergirl usually keeps up such a good façade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was actually thinking,” Supergirl continues “of picking up some ice cream to help me cope after the day I’ve had. Would like you some?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s look of curiosity shifts into utter surprise at the invitation. Supergirl wants to have ice cream… with her. Lena can only nod in response, concerned her voice, with the influence of alcohol, will say something sarcastic about being a Luthor. Or worse, make a joke to the Superhero about this being some kind of date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” Supergirl smiles widely. “Be right back!” And with that, Supergirl flies off, presumably to precure ice cream for the both of them. It isn’t five minutes before she reappears, this time, setting her feet down on Lena’s balcony. Luckily, in those few minutes, Lena was able to pull herself together a bit mentally. She put away her scotch and drank a glass of water, hoping that would also take away the buzz that had just started to set in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you prefer the chocolate chip cookie dough or the cookies and cream?” Supergirl asks. Kara knows which one Lena prefers. But Supergirl doesn’t. She hates having to lie to Lena. Especially after everything she has done to help her over the past year. She has beyond proven herself. Kara has always known she is good, has always defended her. She just wants to be able to tell her who she is. Unfortunately, another reason she didn’t want to bother Alex tonight is because of the argument they got into at the DEO today… which was about Lena. And telling her who she is. Alex and J’ohnn insist they don’t know her well enough and that it’s too soon to trust her with Kara’s identity. They just want to keep Kara safe, she knows that. And after what happened to Alex last spring, she does question it. But at the same time, it’s so frustrating not to be able to just tell Lena who she is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena walks up to Supergirl, eyeing the two cones of ice cream carefully, before taking the cookie dough one for herself. Supergirl smiles at her and begins eating the cookies and cream. Supergirl leans back against the balcony. Lena turns and walks over to one of the chairs she has pulled out on the balcony, sitting down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, not that I don’t enjoy ice cream on a summer evening like tonight, Supergirl, but I have to ask… why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supergirl tilts her head and contemplates how best to answer the question for a moment as she takes a few more licks of the ice cream cone. Kara wants to be as honest as she can be. “I was in the area and saw you on the balcony… To be honest, Ms. Luthor, I think I was looking for a friendly face after the day I’ve had.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena nods, listening intently. “And what happened today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got into a bit of an argument with my… superiors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Superiors?” Lena asks for clarification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unlike my cousin. I work with the government. But that sometimes means I have to go against my own judgment about things. There has been something weighing on me for a while now and I’ve been trying to convince them to let me do it… Today was one of those days and it ended up in quite a shouting match.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Well, how strongly do you feel about this thing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very, very strongly.” Supergirl answers without contributing any more details to the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know we have only worked together a handful of times, and you have saved me several times already Supergirl. What I can say, from what I have observed, is that you generally are a good judge of things, whether its situations or people. I mean, hell, you gave me, a Luthor, a chance in this city. Despite what everyone else was saying about me, including your cousin I am sure.” Lena chuckles slightly. Supergirl grimaces because she knows its absolutely true. “Look, my point is, at the end of the day, you are the one that has to live with your decisions and the consequences of them. You are the one that has to decide which consequences are worth the risk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supergirl doesn’t say anything to Lena’s advice, she simply nods and stares off into the distance, clearly mulling over Lena’s words. The two women continuing eating their ice cream in silence for a few minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Supergirl finishes her ice cream, she looks over to Lena. “Thank you for the advice, it is very helpful. I have some things to think over and some decisions to make. Now, what about you? You had mentioned that you had a particularly rough week. Anything you would want to talk about? Or anything I can help with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena smiles at Supergirl. “You know… maybe not right now, but I could see one of my… business associates and rivals becoming an issue. Morgan Edge. I’m keeping an eye on him for now, but I think he could be trouble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you just let me know. I could, I don’t know, take him for a nice trip and drop him off somewhere for you… if you need me to.” Supergirl smirks as she says this, causing Lena to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, Lena replies, “Noted, Supergirl. I will definitely let you know.” Supergirl smiles widely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supergirl, standing up straight again, says somewhat reluctantly, “Well, I suppose it’s getting late. I better do another sweep of the city before getting some sleep. Good night, Ms. Luthor… thank you again for the ice cream and the talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena grins. “Thank you for stopping by, Supergirl. It was a nice surprise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supergirl nods with a wide smile plastered on her face, before turning around and taking off into the night. Lena watches her go before she retreats back into her own home for the evening, feeling lighter than she has all week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day 11 - Travel</p>
<p>Kara invites Lena on a road trip so she can try to fix things between Lena and Supergirl (taking place late/end S3 when Lena is still mad/untrusting of Supergirl for asking James to spy on her and look for Kryptonite).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kara, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Lena is pretty upset with Supergirl right now.” Alex says this in a low tone, not trying to pick a fight with her sister, simply stating the fact and trying to protect her sister. Kara paces around her apartment as Alex stays seated on the couch, thinking over her idea further, talking it through out loud with Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes… I mean, I think so? I know she is upset with Supergirl… but she isn’t upset with Kara… so we can take some time away and maybe I can talk to her… get her to see things from Supergirl’s perspective?” Kara trails off after that, staring off as she continues to pace around the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex watches her sister for a moment as she sighs. She knows things have gotten complicated with Lena. She knows that maybe they missed the window of when they could have told Lena that Kara was Supergirl… and now she is concerned of how Lena will react when she finds out. But Alex also wants to support her sister. She knows she has been freaking out over the Supergirl/Lena fall out for a while now. And if this is what she wants to try to do to fix it, maybe she should let her sister try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hesitantly, Alex says, “Alright, Kara. Why don’t you take a week off from Catco and the DEO? We can cover Supergirl duty while you try to repair things between Supergirl and Lena, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara practically tackles Alex on the couch in her excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a little bit of convincing from Kara, but eventually Lena does agree to go on a road trip with Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Where exactly are we going on this road trip Kara?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Wide open roads! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Kara…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Kidding! I have it all planned out… sort of. :D </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: I don’t know how I let you talk me into these things.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: It’s a gift I have. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Clearly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Don’t worry, I’ll bring the snacks. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Which is how, a few days later, Lena finds herself riding down the highway in a car with Kara Danvers and her half-plan to drive up the West Coast. Apparently, the plan is to stop and see “whatever tickles their fancy” from the list of potential sites and attractions that Kara brought with her. Kara informed her they will spend five days driving North and then use the last two days of their trip to drive straight back South. While Lena gives Kara a hard time for her lack of planning for this trip, she is secretly impressed with Kara’s ability to be careful enough to plan this kind of trip. Lena takes the list and starts to narrow down where she wants to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara avoids bringing up Supergirl at all on the entire first day of the road trip. That is, until they are stopped and checked into the hotel for the evening. Lena had turned on the evening news and of course, a report came on covering how Supergirl had helped the fire department with a huge fire down by the wharf. Kara glances over to see Lena roll her eyes slightly. She gulps. She knows it must have been J’ohnn shapeshifting as her for the fire, which she is thankful for. But still… now is the perfect moment to bring up Supergirl…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… um… are things still awkward between the two of you?” Kara asks hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena looks over at Kara who is sitting on her own bed, eyebrow raised, debating how much she really wants to get into this conversation tonight. “Awkward? I wouldn’t say that.” Lena doesn’t offer anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, feeling like the can of worms has been opened, pushes further. “What would you say, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena sighs. “I would say that I don’t trust her because she clearly doesn’t trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… I see.” Kara doesn’t say anything after that, and goes back to staring at the tv, though she isn’t really paying attention to it. She is trying to figure out how she can fix things with Lena as Supergirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s just so self-righteous. It’s infuriating sometimes.” Lena then says, unprompted. This pulls Kara from her thoughts and she looks back at Lena, who has her fists clenched. “I’ve never done anything to make her question my allegiances. But here I am, being mistrusted and treated exactly how I would expect to be treated because of my last name…” At this point Lena gets up and trudges to the bathroom, shoulders slumped, defeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara waits not very patiently for Lena to come back out to the room. The urgency to fix things between Lena and Supergirl put on the backburner now. Kara wants to make Lena feel better. She hates seeing her carry the burden of the Luthor name like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what feels like an hour, but in reality, is only five minutes, Lena returns and starts to pull the bedsheets back, intent to climb into bed and forget about the superhero. Kara, however, seeing her return, hops off her bed and makes her way over to Lena. She pulls her into a hug. Lena settles into the hug, thankful for Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, you and I both know you are nothing like your family. Don’t let one moment of misjudgment by a self-righteous superhero make you doubt yourself. You know who you are.” Kara is firm as she says all this because she truly does mean it. She knows she let her insecurities and fear of kryptonite influence her decision in asking James to spy on Lena. She knows she messed up, made a mistake, but there is no taking it back. The damage is done. All she can do now is try her best to move forward with Lena, both as Kara and as Supergirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena finally pulls away from Kara, giving her a sincere “thank you,” before they both go to bed for the evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few days pass by uneventfully. Kara doesn’t bring Supergirl back up, choosing instead to focus on enjoying her time with Lena as Kara. They stop by a vineyard and spend an entire day there. Overall, both women seem to be enjoying the much-needed vacation from their respective careers and life-saving scenarios they tended to find themselves in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s on the fourth day that the topic of Supergirl comes up again, though not in the way Kara expected it to. They are again just settling in at the hotel for the evening. Kara had just gotten back to the room with ice cream from a store down the road. Lena chuckles at Kara’s never-ending appetite, though she does take her own pint of ice cream to nibble on as they start to watch a movie, both women sitting on the bed directly in front of the television.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, do you think Supergirl eats ice cream?” Lena doesn’t look over at her, simply asks the question and continues to pretend to watch the romantic comedy playing on the television. Kara looks over at Lena, trying to catch her eye and read her expression. It’s a moot point. Lena’s face is expressionless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… probably. Who doesn’t eat ice cream?” Kara offers, feeling very anxious about where this conversation is headed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena huffs a little at Kara’s response. “Yeah that’s true…” Lena trails off, not asking anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s curiosity gets the better of her. “Why did you ask that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… I guess sometimes I try to remind myself that Supergirl has, you know, a life outside of being Supergirl. So, I try to remind myself that she does normal stuff. Like… eat ice cream… drink coffee… have a normal job…” Lena trails off after that. Kara only hums in response, unsure of what to say after that. Lena doesn’t say anything else though. They go back to eating ice cream and watching the movie in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are about an hour from being home in National City on their final day of the trip when Kara decides to be a little bit braver. Lena hadn’t mentioned Supergirl again since that night at the hotel. Kara has been afraid to bring her up again. But now they are almost home, and she is almost out of time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Lena is looking contemplatively out her window as Kara glances at her from the driver’s side of the car. Kara takes in a breath and grips the steering wheel, careful not to grip too hard and damage it with her powers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Lena…” Lena turns and looks at Kara. “Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gulps nervously. “You know how the other night, you mentioned wondering about Supergirl and what she does when she isn’t… being Supergirl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s entire body from her feet to her lips tense up at the mention of Supergirl. “Yes.” She responds tersely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well… I guess I was just thinking… You know how… you have like… Lena, badass genius CEO of Lcorp… and then you also have Lena, Kara Danvers’ Best Friend and partner for game night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Where are you going with this Kara?” Lena asks curtly, cutting Kara’s rambling off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara glances over at Lena, to see her staring at Kara with her eyebrow raised. “I guess I was just thinking how we all kind of have different selves… Like, the way I am able to be with you isn’t exactly the way I am when I am at Catco… Or like the way you are able to be vulnerable with me versus the way you have to be a total hardass to run Lcorp. Maybe that’s how it is for Supergirl. And maybe sometimes, like us, she makes mistakes and misjudges situations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena doesn’t say anything after that, simply nods and goes back to staring out the window. Kara considers it a win because Lena didn’t argue with her. So, Kara also goes silent. She only hopes it was enough to put them back on the right track.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they pull up to Lena’s penthouse to drop her off, Kara says, “I can help you carry your bags upstairs Lena,” as she unbuckles her seatbelt. Lena and her both get out and head upstairs. Kara can tell Lena is still mulling over what she said a short while ago but isn’t sure whether she wants to talk more about it. Kara sets her bags down after they get in the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need help with anything else?” Kara gives her a gentle smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena smiles back at her best friend. “Thank you for such a wonderful trip Kara. It was so nice to do some traveling that wasn’t work related and that didn’t involve flying.” This elicits a chuckle from Kara. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I’m glad you could come. I think we both needed this vacation.” Kara takes the few steps to give Lena a hug that lasts a few seconds before she pulls away. Kara turns to leave, but Lena reaches a hand out, touching her on the arm, causing her to turn back around. “Um… Kara?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena has a soft look on her face. This is one of Kara’s favorite versions of Lena. The soft, vulnerable side of Lena that not very many people get to see. Kara gives Lena an encouraging smile. “Thank you for what you said earlier in the car… It has helped give me some perspective on things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiles wider at her and nods. “Of course. You know I’ve always got your back Lena, no matter what.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, that’s one of the things I love about our friendship. I know I can always count on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gives her another reassuring smile before leaving. She is left with mixed feelings after the trip. She feels content knowing she helped maybe start to patch things up between Lena and Supergirl. But she also feels guilty for continuing to not be completely honest with Lena about the fact that she is actually Supergirl. She does know she will always have Lena’s back, but she also knows she is still keeping a part of her identity a secret from Lena… she really needs to tell her. But she has been so mad and upset with Supergirl. Maybe there will be a better time to tell her later once Lena is on better terms with Supergirl…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dress Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day #12 - Dress Up</p>
<p>Kara enlists Lena's help with findings the perfect outfit for a work event (Takes place between season 2 and 3 or around start of season 3).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena, eyes pinched closed between her thumb and index finger, is deciding whether 2:00pm is too early for a drink. It is Friday, after all. And she has had a hell of a week fighting with a couple of smug board members on approving a new budget increase to work on this new technology that could help with cleaning the atmosphere in highly polluted areas of the world. Lena is thinking that maybe she can call it an early day and just work from home for the rest of the day when her phone vibrates incessantly, indicating a phone call. She opens her eyes, praying to the universe that it isn’t another board member calling to have her explain yet again what exactly this tech will do. She smiles, however, when she sees that it is in fact Kara calling her. She doesn’t hesitate to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, Hi! I wasn’t sure you would answer. I know how busy your work has been keeping you lately…” Kara rambles out. It was clear Kara had expected to be talking to Lena’s voicemail by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s smile widens at the adorable way Kara rambles, her stomach fluttering. Lena mentally tells herself it’s because she skipped lunch. She knows she is lying to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got time for you Kara. What’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… well… you see I have to go this fancy conference work thing… and usually Alex helps me with what to wear… but she is on a romantic get away with Maggie this weekend…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you want my help?” Lena cuts in, figuring out the reason for this phone call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I mean, if you aren’t too busy. I know it’s asking a lot. It’s just you always look so good when you go to fancy events and I wasn’t sure who else to ask…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Does Kara even know what she just said? Surely, she didn’t mean it in that way… </em>Lena is lost in her own thoughts for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena?” Kara saying her name pulls her from her panicking thoughts. “Oh, Yes Kara, I’d love to help. In fact, I was just debating leaving work early anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? That’s so nice of you Lena. Thank you so much! I just… I really appreciate it. You have no idea!” Kara’s practically jumping through the phone to hug Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just tell me where and when to meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena agrees to meet Kara at a boutique store downtown an hour later. Lena is currently sitting outside the dressing area waiting for Kara to come out and show her the next of several outfits they picked out for her to try on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what exactly is this event you are having to glamour yourself up for?” Len asks as she waits for Kara. She hears some shuffling in the dressing room and the door opens. Kara comes out in a sleek strapless dark blue dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a media conference that I’ve never been to before, but my cousin Clark says is super fancy. They host a huge event in the evening where all these famous reporters will be and I just… I got so excited when I got invited.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena heard half of Kara’s answer. She was too busy being stunned by Kara in the dress in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, what do you think of this one? I think I like it the best so far…” Kara trails off, turning around to look at herself in the mirror again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look stunning,” Lena blurts out, causing her face to redden slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Kara notices, she doesn’t comment on it. Instead, she takes a moment to glance down at the price tag. “Oh…” Her face shifts from smiling to disheartened. “Hm… let me try on the last outfit. I think that one was more in my price range…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena can clearly see how disappointed Kara is at the fact that she can’t afford the dress. Kara comes out a few minutes later in a simple black dress. Kara looks good in this outfit too, Lena knows, but she also knows it isn’t what Kara wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think Lena?” Kara asks as she again starts to give herself the once over in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you should let me buy you the blue dress.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara slowly turns back around to face Lena, surprise on her face. “Lena… I could never ask you to do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t asking. I’m offering. What’s the point in having a rich best friend if she can’t spoil you every once in a while?” Lena raises an eyebrow at Kara and smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just a dress Kara.” Lena smiles widely at her best friend, knowing she is winning this argument.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara bites her bottom lip, fighting a smile. “Ok fine. But only on one condition…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena can’t help but chuckle at Kara. “A negotiation… ok, what are your terms Ms. Danvers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You come with me to the event.” Kara says it in a low voice, not as confident as she was a moment prior. She practically pouts at Lena with her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena looks up at Kara from where she is seated, surprised by this stipulation. “You want me to come with you?” is all she can manage to say. Despite being smart and having a quick-thinking brain, it is currently moving very slow in processing what Kara just said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Kara answers with conviction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stands up, ready to debate this with Kara. She has to know this is a bad idea. “You sure taking a Luthor to an event like this is a good idea?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I don’t care about that Lena.” Kara half smiles when she answers, this time her voice so gentle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Other people will definitely care.” Lena isn’t giving in that easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sighs, looking at Lena, clearly irritated now, Kara starts talking animatedly now using her hands and arms and pacing around. “So? You can come with me, help me function in this high fancy society of yours so I don’t make a complete idiot of myself. And we can have a good time. If anyone says anything to you or about you, they’ll have me to deal with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena laughs at the thought of dorky adorably Kara Danvers standing up to anyone. Yes, she has strong morals and convictions, but Lena isn’t sure she could see Kara actually being violent in any way. She is almost too pure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena does finally relent. “Ok ok Kara. I will go with you.” This makes Kara smile widely. She turns and heads back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. As she exits with her blue dress, Lena says to her “Well, now you will have to help me find something to wear, preferably something to go with this beautiful navy dress of yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the best Friday afternoon Lena has had in weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day #13 - Lucky</p>
<p>Continuation from Chapter 12 - Lena and Kara attend Kara's work conference and gala event. So again this would take place around start of S3.  There is also a reference to something that happened in chapter five which I'm saying occurred about a month before this chapter... :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter might have gotten a bit away from me... it is much longer than the previous chapters... Hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara is not having a good week. Neither is Supergirl. Snapper has been particularly demanding at Catco and Kara has managed to turn in three articles late this week, making him even more demanding. When she rushes out of the office to go help the DEO with some rogue alien robbing a bank downtown, she manages to get into such a heated intense battle because she isn’t fighting just one, but five aliens with powers. Her sister did not specify that on the comms so she might have overexerted herself on the first two aliens…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara solar flares just as she takes out the fourth alien, passing out. Fortunately, DEO agents were there backing her up and were able to securely take down the fifth alien. Or so Alex informs Kara after she wakes up in the med bay at the DEO a few hours later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, Kara is having a bad week. So much so, she forgets that she actually has off work the rest of the week so she can attend the media conference with Lena. She is supposed to fly out the next morning. But in her state of mid being solar flared, Kara walks home from the DEO and faceplants onto her bed, on top of the covers, passing out immediately. She is always so exhausted when she solar flares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucky for Kara Danvers, she has Lena Luthor as her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena knocks on her door bright and early the next day. When Kara doesn’t answer right away, she calls Kara on her phone. She can hear the phone ringing in the apartment, so she knows Kara is home, which makes her wonder if something is wrong, but then she hears a horse muffled voice answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lee? What’s up?” Kara was clearly still asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, can you answer your door please?” Lena swears she hears Kara fall out of her bed. She definitely hears her shuffle to the door and open it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Kara asks. She is still fully clothed from the night before, her hair askew from just rolling out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, did you forget what day it is? Also, did you sleep in your clothes?” Lena can’t help but pelt Kara with all the questions. “Maybe I should be asking you if you are ok.” She finally says out of concern for her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara pauses for a moment, looking down at herself as she steps aside and signals for Lena to come in. Her brain finally catching up with the rest of the world. “Oh, crap, the conference!” Kara exclaims. “Um… give me like… 20, no 30 minutes to get ready and back a suitcase real quick!” Kara turns to run back into her room and then the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, however, simply walks and follows Kara. “Darling, you get ready and I will back your suitcase for you, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara turns back around and unexpectantly pulls Lena in for a quick hug. “You’re the best!” Kara yells back as she runs into the bathroom to shower and get ready for their trip. Lena simply laughs at Kara while she pulls her phone out to call and reschedule their flight time with the private Lcorp jet. <em>I swear it’s like Kara forgets I’m a millionaire who has access to things like a private jet sometimes…</em> Lena thinks as she chuckles to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrive a few hours later at the conference hotel. Lena volunteers to take their bags up to the room so that Kara can get checked into the conference. They agree to meet back at the hotel bar. Though once getting to the hotel room and findings only one bed, Lena stands there for a few minutes trying to decide what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Did Kara know they booked her a single room? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Should she try to get them a different room?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How is Kara going to react? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena suddenly flashes back to the only other time they shared a bed, just a month ago in Ireland… they never talked about it though. It was clear what Lena needed that night. She just needed to be held. And Kara did that for her, without pressure to make it more than that, without asking for anything in return. And they never talked about it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of Lena wished they had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking her head, Lena leaves their suitcases by the door and heads down to the bar, deciding to tell Kara about the single bed situation and gauge her reaction. She finds Kara talking to a tall skinny, red-headed man near the bar. Lena catches her eye and heads to the bar, ordering herself a drink while she waits for Kara. Lena taps her foot aggressively and manages to finish most of her drink in the short time it takes Kara to finish her conversation and make her way over to the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Lena, everything ok?” Kara asks, noticing Lena’s anxious demeanor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena straightens up and tries to hide her uncomfortableness, clearing her throat. “Yes. I was just lost in thought. I see you’re making friends already.” Lena struggles to smile as she says it, feeling a pang of something in her gut that she can’t quite place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, him? Yeah, he is from Metropolis. Clark told him to find me and introduce himself. He will be transferring to Gotham City soon actually to try to follow and report on Batwoman more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara turns and orders a drink from the bartender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Kara. Um… you should know, Catco booked you a single room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara turns back to look at Lena, a questioning confused look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That means there is only one single, king sized bed.” Lena finishes her explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh... ok” Kara turns back to the bartender who is delivering Kara’s drink. Kara smiles and thanks the bartender and takes a long drink before turning back to Lena. “Does that bother you?” Kara asks. When Lena doesn’t respond right away, Kara starts to ramble to fill the silence. “Because if it does, we can go talk to the manager and see about switching rooms or adding a second room…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena puts her hand on Kara’s arm to stop her anxious rambling. Kara smiles at Lena graciously. “I’m ok with it if you are Kara.” Kara smiles widely and nods, putting an end to the awkward discussion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena tags along with Kara for most of the afternoon at the conference, per Kara’s request. Lena had brought her laptop and asserted she could do work in their hotel room or at the hotel bar while Kara did her thing. But Kara insisted that Lena stick by her instead. Lena couldn’t say no to Kara’s soft pouting voice paired with those crystal blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, the day progressed. Everything was good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until that evening when it was time for bed. They had returned to the room after spending the evening at the hotel bar with some folks from New York City. Lena was edging past tipsy by now. She had maybe gone a little light on food at dinner and a little bit too heavy on the liquor afterward. Kara, however, had been pacing herself because she knew she could actually get drunk and she didn’t know how that would affect her exactly. So, she had opted to rotate her alcohol with water and often had beer instead of hard liquor like Lena. This did not go unnoticed by the Luthor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara… how come you seem sober? I mean, you drank, not as much as me, but still…” Lena is mumbling as she tries to get her keycard out of her purse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… um… I guess I just handle my alcohol well.” Kara hopes it isn’t a flimsy excuse and pulls out her own keycard and puts it in the door, opening it for Lena to enter their hotel room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How? You rarely drink…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara shrugs and smiles as she dodges into the bathroom to avoid any more questioning about her drinking behavior and response from Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucky you…” Kara hears Lena say as she closes the door to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara comes back out a few minutes later to find Lena already asleep, still fully clothed, sleeping on top of the bedsheets, sprawled out sideway on the bed. Kara at first finds this funny and quite adorable. But then it dawns on her that she has no where else to sleep. Kara goes over to Lena and gentle nudges her on the shoulder and saying her name, trying to wake her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hm… wha?” Lena finally mumbles after some coaxing from Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, sweetie, lets get up and get changed for sleeping. Then we can climb into bed, ok?” Kara is using her “kindergarten teacher” voice, the one she uses when she really wants someone to do something for her. The overly calm, soft, nice voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleepy.” It’s the only reply she gets out of Lena who still hasn’t opened her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Lena. That’s why I want you to sit up, so we can get ready for bed. Five minutes, that’s all I’m asking for here. Then we go to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Together?” Kara knows Lena is drunk, she just isn’t sure exactly <em>how</em> drunk she is. What does Lena mean with this question? Kara isn’t sure. But she rolls with it anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Lena, together. We are sharing a bed, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This seems to rouse Lena enough, as she sits up and starts removing her shoes and other articles of clothing, though she hasn’t really opened her eyes yet. Kara hops up and goes to their suitcases, intent on finding Lena some sleepwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, I’m going to pull something out for you to sleep in, just give me a second, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleepy now…” Kara glances up to see Lena pulling off her pants. Kara turns back to focus on the suitcase, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from her own suitcase instead of attempting to dig through Lena’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here Lena!” Kara exclaims, dashing the few steps back to the bedside. After seeing Lena struggle for a few seconds with her suit jacket, Kara helps Lena finish changing her clothes, and then guides her into bed. Once Lena is in bed, under the sheets in the right direction, Kara turns around to find herself some clothes to sleep in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” She hears Lena suddenly ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara turns halfway around to address Lena. “I’m just going to find myself something to change into to sleep in. I’ll be right back, ok?” She waits for Lena to nod before turning back around and heading back to her suitcase, digging out a pair of pjs and a tank top. She looks over to see Lena watching her, apparently making sure she isn’t going anywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to change in the bathroom, ok Lena?” Again, Lena nods. Kara steps into the bathroom and closes the door though she leaves it cracked. She changes as fast as she can in her current state before exiting the bathroom and walking over to climb into the other side of the bed, turning out the lights on her way. Kara settles into her side of the bed, closing her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara?” Lena whispers, hesitantly. Kara hums in response. “You’re very far away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s eyes shoot open at the comment, her memory flashing back to Ireland from a few short weeks ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara scoots closer to the middle of the bed, until she bumps into Lena’s hand. “Better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without hesitation, Lena takes Kara’s hand in hers. “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under the influence of the alcohol, Lena’s able to fall asleep quickly after that. Kara, on the other hand, can feel her own heart racing as she stares over at Lena, a sliver of light coming in from the window. She doesn’t dare take her hand out of Lena’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucky me, indeed,” she whispers to herself before finally drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara is the first one to wake up and she finds that somehow, she is still holding Lena’s hand. More than that, somehow throughout the night, her other arm had ended up wrapping itself overtop of Lena around her waist. Kara is careful as she extricates herself from a still sleeping Lena to get ready for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lena does wake up, she remembers her behavior from the night past, including grabbing Kara’s hand and asking her to move closer in the bed. She is thankful Kara is in the shower because she is staring up at the ceiling with a completely mortified look for a full five minutes while she processes all of this. She isn’t sure how Kara feels about her behavior, but she makes a note to not let herself drink tonight beyond a glass of wine or two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena convinces Kara to let her spend most of the next day actually working, though she agrees to do so downstairs in the hotel lobby area near the conference so that Kara can stop by and check on her when she has a free moment. Kara enjoys the conference, which wraps up mid-afternoon so that folks have time to get ready for the big official gala that evening. Kara finds Lena in her spot near the hotel bar, still on her laptop working, and lets her know she is headed up to the room to get ready. Lena informs her she will be up shortly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes Lena an hour to finish the task she thought would only take her another twenty minutes. By the time she gets up to the room, Kara is nearly ready to go. Lena saw her best friend in this dress a week ago. But seeing her now, all done up with the dress on, Lena is breathless. Kara slips on her shoes and does a silly turn in front of Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what do you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena thinks she just might die right there and then. She does manage to get out “you look amazing,” before she dodges into the bathroom to get ready. She spends more time pulling herself together mentally than she does putting herself together physically though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lena reappears, she is in a dark green dress, her hair pulled back. Kara, who had been watching cute animal videos on her phone looks up, ready to start telling Lena about one of the videos. But the sight of her best friend in that dress causes her to stutter over her words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena… oh… wow, you look amazing.” Lena blushes at the compliment before asking Kara “Ready to go?” Kara nods and shoots up out of the chair she had been sitting in. The two head down to the gala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsurprising, Kara immediately locates on the food, wanting to eat to help calm her apparent nerves that she suddenly has for some unknown reason. Lena tags along, though she doesn’t have more than a few bites, her stomach constantly doing summersaults though she isn’t sure why. They eventually make their way over to a table and sit down, each enjoying a glass of white wine. They are soon joined by the two gentlemen and woman from New York that they had spent time with from the night before and enjoy dinner together with the three people. Overall, it’s an enjoyable evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until things get a little awkward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Kara is in conversation with the two men about the best pizza places in New York, April leans over to Lena to engage in a side conversation, causing Lena to turn to her right, slightly away from Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Lena, how long have you two been together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, Lena thinks she misheard April’s question, but when she sees April look at her and then nod at Kara, she knows there is no mistaking the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Kara and I aren’t dating, we are just friends.” Lena blushes, feeling embarrassed for having this stranger think they are dating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>April’s mouth opens slightly in surprise before she catches herself. “Oh, my apologies. I didn’t mean to make assumptions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries, we are both just single pringles here.” Lena attempts a smile before taking a big gulp, downing the rest of her wine. She knows she said no more than two glasses, but she is about to have her third, looking around for a waiter to flag down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s at this moment Lena overhears a sudden shift in the conversation to her immediate left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, dance with me?” It’s Frank. Lena doesn’t dare turn around. She glances at April who is currently focused on something on her phone. Lena again looks around for a waiter. She really needs that third glass of wine… and maybe a fourth. Or a shot of rum. That could also do the trick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena hears Kara hesitate for a moment. She doesn’t see Kara quickly glance at her before looking back at Frank. “Um… sure Frank.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena finally gets her next glass of wine a minute later and continues talking to April. Apparently, Matt had gotten up a few minutes before Frank asked Kara to dance, leaving Lena and April alone at the table. Lena makes small talk with April for a while, talking about National City and Lcorp. They talk a bit about Metropolis as April visits family there often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s after the fourth glass of wine that Lena does it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“April, do you want to dance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>April looks at Lena, eyeing her curiously, even suspiciously. Whatever she is thinking, she decides not to question it. “I’d love to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, the two of them make their way to the dance floor. Lena isn’t drunk enough to blame the alcohol for her decisions. She knows that. But the alcohol did offer her some “liquid courage.” She doesn’t immediately see Kara on the dance floor with Frank and she hopes they are on the other side, very far away as she starts to sway to the music with April.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, however, is just starting to get her powers back, and the first of which to come back is her superhearing. She doesn’t hear Lena ask April to dance. What she does hear is Lena’s heartbeat escalate rapidly. She excuses herself from Frank, telling him she needs a break and a drink. He offers to come with her. She declines, saying she wants to also stop by the bathroom. She knows it’s a lie but, in that moment, she doesn’t really care. She is concerned about Lena. She again homes in on Lena’s heartbeat as she walks swiftly to their table, only to find it empty. She spins around, listening intently. And that’s when she sees her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Kara says it out loud. She doesn’t mean to; it just comes out. Lena’s heartbeat isn’t racing because she is scared or in trouble. It’s because she is excited or happy or some other kind of positive emotion. <em>She must have really hit it off with April.</em> Kara thinks to herself as she watches the two women dance together. Kara sits down at an angle to where she can see them but so it isn’t obvious. She drinks some water knowing that with her powers coming back, alcohol won’t have any effect on her tonight now. It’s a short while later that, with a gnawing feeling in her stomach, Kara approaches Lena and April on the dance floor. She taps Lena on the shoulder from behind. Lena turns around. Lena leans in close to Kara so she can properly hear her. Kara does the same, despite not really needing to because Lena doesn’t know that. She doesn’t know Kara has superhearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Lena, I’m going to call it a night and head up to the room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re ready we can go, just let me say goodnight to April.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena barely finishes the sentence before Kara is talking again. “No, you should stay. You look like you’re enjoying yourself with April. Besides, lets be real, if one of us was going to get lucky tonight, it was going to be you. You are way hotter and have way more game than me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara?” Lena pulls her head back and looks at Kara trying to read her emotions. Kara’s face though, is expressionless. Kara then smiles and nods at Lena before she leans over, looks at April and mouths “good night.” She quickly turns and walks away, leaving a confused Lena on the dance floor with April.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena makes it through one more song before she bids April goodnight and heads upstairs to the room to talk to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Kara isn’t there. She was though, Lena sees her dress, hanging back in the closet. Lena changes into more comfortable clothing and calls Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Lee, what’s up?” Lena breathes a sigh of relief when Kara answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m back in the room. Where are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… I’m… I went out for some fresh air.” Kara realized she regained her ability to fly. She was currently floating above the hotel. But she couldn’t tell Lena that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, ok… is everything ok? Did something happen with Frank?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No, Frank was great. He is a nice guy. Terrible dancer, but nice guy.” Kara bumbles out her response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just left so suddenly. And implied that I was into April… which for the record, I am not. I just wanted to get in on the fun on the dance floor. You made it seem so fun Kara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… right, I’m sorry about that Lena. I shouldn’t have assumed…” Kara trails off, unsure what else to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments of silence, Lena asks, “Just, come back to the room soon, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t mad?” Kara blurts out, so sure Lena wouldn’t want to see her for a little while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena chuckles at Kara’s insecurity. “No Darling, I’m not mad. I am about ready for bed though…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be right there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hang up and Lena finishes getting ready for bed. Kara finds an inconspicuous place to land near the hotel and heads inside and up to the room. When Kara enters, Lena is already curled up, watching some old movie on the tv. She smiles when she sees Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready for bed?” She asks the blond. Kara sighs in relief that the tension has passed, along with the intense rocky feelings in her stomach. She doesn’t think about her actions, she simply smiles, nods, and climbs into bed, curling up right next to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we watching?” Kara asks, settling in, putting her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena reaches her hand over for Kara, who happily takes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some movie from the mid 2000’s called Just My Luck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, I’m so lucky to have you as my best friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m the lucky one, my Darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Midvale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day #14 - Midvale</p>
<p>After Alex has to back out last minute due to work, Lena volunteers to go with Kara back to Midvale to visit Eliza and go to the county fair. I'm putting this in the timeline as taking place between S3 and S4, a couple months after defeating Reign.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is kind of long too... Hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alex, come on, you promised!” Kara exclaims, walking into Lena’s office, catching Lena by surprise. She looks up to see Kara on the phone, clearly upset with her sister. Kara smiles at Lena and mouths “one sec,” letting her know she will be ready to go for lunch soon. Lena smiles back and nods before going back to finish up a contract she is working on for Lcorp to work with an up and coming technology company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we had planned this trip a month ago. Eliza isn’t going to be happy you aren’t coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena glances up again to see Kara pacing around her office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, ok ok, I get it. It can’t be helped. I’ll give Eliza a hug for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara hangs up the phone and sinks down into the couch, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything ok Kara?” Lena asks as she stands up from her desk, deciding to finish the contract up after lunch. Seeing her best friend distressed taking precedent for Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… I’ve just been looking forward to this sister’s trip back to Midvale for weeks. And Alex got called away on an assignment for work. She insisted that I still go and visit Eliza without her because she isn’t sure when she will be able to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena walks over and sits down on the couch, reaching out and putting a hand on Kara’s leg, giving a gentle squeeze. “It’s ok to be disappointed Kara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara finally opens her eyes and she looks into the green eyes of her best friend for a brief moment. “Yeah, it is disappointing, especially since it’s the weekend of the county fair. Alex and I used to go to it every year after I was adopted. I always enjoyed all the delicious carnival food and the silly carnival games.” Kara smiles thinking back on one of the first things she did on Earth that made her feel remotely human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, without thinking, just wanting to make her best friend feel better, says “I could go with you.” She leaves the offer hanging in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looks over at Lena, disbelief on her face. “Lena, I couldn’t ask you to do that. I know how busy you are at Lcorp. Plus, I’m sure you have plans with James.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, when are you going to get it through that head of yours that when I offer to do something, it’s because I want to? Besides, after everything with Sam this past year, I think we could both use a break.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t argue with you about that. How is she doing in Metropolis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is settling in with Ruby. But don’t try to change the subject Kara Danvers.” Kara gives Lena a sly smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, are you sure? I mean, this is our first lunch date in so long. We have both been so busy…” Lena reaches out with a hand, gentle touching Kara’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then it sounds like a weekend trip is exactly what we need to properly catch up. Best friends are not supposed to go that long without spending time together after all.” Lena smiles deeply at her best friend, reflecting on just how much she has truly missed her. She has spent so much time getting Sam and Ruby set up in Metropolis. While that has kept her busy, she can’t deny how excited she feels about the idea of getting to spend a few days with Kara instead of just an hour for lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiles hesitantly, still unsure about Lena’s proposition. “You really want to come? I mean, a county fair doesn’t exactly seem like your cup of tea Lena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena leans in close to Kara and, barely above a whisper, says “Tell a soul, and I will be forced to go full Luthor on you.” Lena cracks a smile as she finishes the sentence, barely able to contain herself. This elicits a laugh from Kara who then leans in and gives Lena a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal! I’ll call Eliza and let her know! We leave tomorrow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile that doesn’t leave Kara’s face all through lunch is enough to show Lena she made the right choice. She’d do anything to make Kara smile like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena isn’t sure she has ever seen a more idyllic town than Midvale. Kara pulls up to the Danvers’ residence and looks over to Lena, eyes anxious for her approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, this is it!” she quips. Lena gives a half smile at Kara as she starts to get out of the car. Eliza walks out of the house and waves from the porch as Lena and Kara pull out suitcases from the trunk. Kara is beaming like the sun at the site of her adoptive mother. Lena admires the connection Kara has with Eliza and only laments for a moment on the relationship she has with her own adopted mother before following Kara up the steps and onto the porch. Eliza pulls Kara into a hug before pushing her back at arm’s length and taking her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you been eating enough Kara?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eliza…” Kara trails off, red in the cheeks as she glances at Lena who is smiling at the caring exchange between the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliza comes over and gives Lena an unexpected hug as well. Lena looks at Kara wide-eyed, who simply smiles back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, it’s so great to finally meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Likewise,” Lena manages to get out in her shocked state. Even after being friends with Kara Danvers for two years, she is still used to people shunning her for being a Luthor. To be accepted with literal open arms the first time meeting someone… Lena is beyond baffled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three women make their way inside, with Kara taking their bags upstairs while Eliza shows Lena around the house. Kara returns a few minutes later and so the three women sit down at the kitchen table, drinking tea and catching up. Kara explains to Lena that they will be sharing a room much like her and Alex did growing up since Eliza has left the room untouched despite the years since they moved out. Lena laughs but can’t deny she is intrigued to see how teenage Kara Danvers decorated her room. After that, Eliza, being a scientist and biologist, quickly dives into a deep discussion with Lena about some of her recent research at Lcorp. Kara can’t deny the warm feeling in her chest seeing the interaction between the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After an hour or so, Eliza offers to make them some lunch, but upon Kara’s insistence, Lena and Kara instead head into town. Kara wants to take Lena around and show her all her favorite places around Midvale, starting with her favorite pizza place. Lena loves how Kara wants to show her this side of her past. She knows Kara has mentioned previously that she had a hard time adjusting when she got adopted, so it makes her smile to see how excited Kara is now, showing Lena her adopted hometown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara shows Lena around town, including all her favorite food places. Of course, Kara sees lots of familiar faces. It warms Lena’s heart to see Kara catching up with folks. Kara continues to proudly introduce her best friend Lena Luthor. And despite the occasional surprise looks or awkward glances, Lena continually gets welcomed by everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually Kara takes Lena outside of town a little, into the woods where she used to run (or fly, though she doesn’t tell Lena about that). She talks about how she used to come out here to walk a lot on her own when she was first adopted. They spend an hour or so exploring the wooded area, taking in the huge trees and abundant wildlife in the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Returning to Eliza’s for dinner, the women enjoy a nice quiet evening at home. Lena hasn’t felt this relaxed in ages. She relishes it and starts to think about what it would be like to give up the CEO life and retire early to some small town or countryside and live a more simply life that doesn’t require monthly assassination attempts on her life. Lena is pulled from her thoughts when Kara says her name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena?” Lena, refocusing her gaze, realizes that Kara is waving her hand in front of her face, concern washing over Kara’s own face. “You ok Lena?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Darling, I’m ok. I was just lost in a daydream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About what?” Kara asks curiously, scooting towards the end of her chair in anticipation. She puts an elbow on the table and sets her head on her hand, eyeing Lena inquisitively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just… what life would be like if I wasn’t at Lcorp having to dodge assassination attempts all the time.” Lena doesn’t share more details than that though and Kara can tell she doesn’t want to, so she lets it be. A few moments of silence pass by before Lena announces she is feeling tired and heads to bed. Kara stays a little while longer talking to Eliza before she also heads to bed, excited for the carnival the next day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kara gets upstairs, she walks quietly into her old bedroom which is already dark. She sees Lena in Alex’s old bed and assumes she is already asleep. Kara climbs into her old bed and starts to think about the next day. After half an hour of not being able to fall asleep, Kara decides to get up and, like she used to, goes to their window, and climbs out onto the roof. She lays down and looks up at the stars, breathing out tension as her shoulders relax and her forehead uncrinkles. It’s the first time in months Kara feels truly relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara doesn’t mean to fall asleep on the roof. It just kind of happens. Which was surprising to her. What was more surprising was that when she woke up, Lena was lying next to her on the roof and under a blanket. She had apparently, in her half-asleep state, pulled Lena into her though so she couldn’t go anywhere. So, when she does wake up, still on the roof, she is spooning Lena Luthor… under a blanket… on the roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes Kara a little while to figure out exactly what is going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, she leans up enough to see that the bedroom window is still open, and it is still very early in the morning. She is still debating what to do when Lena rolls over towards her and mumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiles down at her and answers her softly. “Hey, Lena. How did you get out here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, still half asleep and a bit cold now, snuggles into Kara for warmth. “Had a bad dream… found you out here…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara didn’t know Lena had nightmares too. It wasn’t something either of them had shared with the other before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Lee, why don’t we go back to bed for a little while?” Kara gets a hummed affirmation in response though Lena doesn’t really try to move. Kara waits a moment more before deciding Lena is asleep enough and uses her superstrength to pick Lena up and care her into the bedroom and to Alex’s bed, laying her down gentle. Kara pulls the covers back over Lena and kisses her on the forehead before returning to her own bed for another hour or two of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep Fried Oreos. This is a food Lena never thought she would try. But Kara – she is persistent. Kara picked her top five favorite county fair foods to have and is now begging and pleading with Lena to try each one of them. Lena cannot believe people let themselves have this kind of food. She passed by a stand where you can buy a hamburger, but the bun isn’t bread… it’s two glazed donuts. She is sure that is number one on Kara’s list. Which is why she is trying very hard not to go past deep fried oreos. Which are number three. But Kara is relentless. And Lena eventually caves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One bite and Lena realizes this is why people eat them. Because they literally melt in your mouth. Warm, gooey, deliciousness. She looks at Kara who is waiting on her response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright Kara, I get it.” Lena tries to maintain that cold Luthor exterior, but she just can’t. Not around Kara. She breaks out into a laugh. Kara splits the rest of the oreos with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so it goes. They enjoy the delicious, terrible for you fair food. And then spend time playing all of the carnival games that Kara loved playing as a teenager. She knows it helped her hone her ability to hide her powers, but she can’t share that with Lena, not yet. She knows someday she will tell Lena the full story. That makes her smile as she uses a dart to bust another balloon. So, what if she used her x-ray vision to make sure she won a giant prize. She wanted to make sure Lena got to pick out her favorite large prize. Surprising to Kara, Lena picks the big Supergirl figurine. When Kara asks her about it, Lena shrugs. But Kara knows better and she pushes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on, you and I both know you two haven’t been on the best of terms this past year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena finally caves and explains her choice. “There is a patient at the Luthor children’s hospital who would really appreciate the gift.” Lena doesn’t offer any more details than that. Kara doesn’t push anymore. She is mostly in awe of her best friend, once again thinking of others even when she is supposedly on vacation enjoying her time away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, ever the chivalrous one, volunteers to carry the large Supergirl toy throughout the fair throughout the rest of the evening as they continue to play games and eat food. It’s the most fun either has had in months, especially given everything that happened with Reign and the Worldkillers. It’s like the tension both women have been carrying around gets washed away little by little with every step, every smile, every laugh. Lena is silently thankful that Alex ended up getting called away for work, though she doesn’t tell Kara that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara doesn’t say anything, but she is too, at least a little. Alex knows Kara so well. Having the chance to share her hometown with Lena in a way she wants to, was something Kara didn’t know she would get the opportunity to do. And for Lena to be willing to experience fair food with her, it means more to Kara than she realizes in this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a long, exhausting, but very fun day as Lena and Kara end up back at Eliza’s that evening. They decide to stay over one more night and drive back the next morning. As they are climbing into their respective beds, Kara thinks back to the night, or the morning, before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Lena?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Lena turns to look at Kara, who is standing at the edge of her own bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can wake me up if you need me or anything… like if have a bad dream, ok?” Kara holds her hands out in front of her, wringing them together nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stares at Kara, the memories from that morning suddenly coming back. Her eyes widen at her own vulnerability from that moment. “Uh… ok.” Lena isn’t sure what else to say. She doesn’t talk about the nightmares. To anyone.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena remembers waking up in the middle of the night last night, sweat rolling down her face and chest, having difficulty breathing. She had looked over, but Kara wasn’t in her bed. This caused Lena to panic more. She had stumbled out of bed. That’s when she noticed the window was open. In her panic to be able to breath better, she stumbled to the open window, thinking fresh air would help, which is how she found Kara sleeping on the roof. She stared at Kara for quite some time. The good thing is that the shock of finding Kara on the roof asleep, took away the panic from the nightmare. But it didn’t take away the hyperactivity that was not occurring throughout Lena’s body. She thought it over briefly, before grabbing a blanket and going out onto the roof and laying next to Kara, who seemed content without a blanket somehow. But it was only a few seconds before Kara must have sensed Lena, even asleep, because she suddenly rolled toward Lena and said her name. At first, Lena thought she had woken up, but after looking over at Kara and answering, it was clear Kara was still asleep. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lena.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, Kara, it’s me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara didn’t respond with words at first, instead she reached out with her left arm and wrapped it around Lena. Lena was surprised by this but didn’t react. Kara then said “Don’t fall. Sleep now.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara was apparently very assertive in her half-asleep state of being. Lena smiled to herself as she relaxed into Kara’s grasp and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her again. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena is sure Kara doesn’t remember that part of the night and Lena knows she doesn’t really remember what happened when Kara did wake up and tried to wake Lena up. She remembers vaguely that they talked, and that Lena mentioned the bad dream. But then she woke up back in bed. So somehow Kara got her to get up and go back to the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena crawls into bed, body tingling from nervously and uncertainty about what this night will reveal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, however, is awoken not by her own bad dreams, but by Kara talking loudly in her sleep. Kara is clearly having a nightmare. Lena jumps out of bed and rushes to Kara’s side to try to wake her up and pull her out of the bad dream she is currently having.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom… Dad… no… Why…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara… Kara, it’s a dream, wake up.” Lena reaches out to shake Kara gently, trying to not startle her but also to bother her enough to wake her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena… no…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara… it’s Lena… I’m here… wake up.” This time Lena uses both hands and shakes a little bit harder. Suddenly Kara’s eyes dart open and she shoots up, she is panting heavily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey there, hey, it’s ok, it’s ok.” Lena tries to sooth Kara by rubbing her back. Kara stares off into nothing for a moment as she comes back to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You died,” Kara says, matter-of-factly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pulls Kara in for a hug. “No, Darling, I didn’t. It was just a dream. I am right here, alive and well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara doesn’t say anything else, just stays grasping onto Lena, like she is afraid that if she lets go, her dream will come true. Lena seems to understand and lets her continue to hug her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit like that for a while as time creeps by. It’s almost an hour before Kara finally pulls away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I’m sorry… It’s been a while since I’ve had nightmares that bad…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena cups Kara’s face and pulls it up gently so that Kara’s blue eyes meet her green eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for, ok?” Kara nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you just hold me for a little while?” Kara asks, comfortable with being this vulnerable with Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Darling. Whatever you need. Always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena and Kara wake up the next day, still curled up on Kara’s small bed together. Kara is feeling much better and thanks Lena by making her breakfast before they hit the road. Neither woman really acknowledges the depth or severity of their own nightmares. And the two won’t talk about their nightmares for a long time after that. In fact, the next time nightmares come up again… Lena uses them to get Kara to procure Lex’s old journals from a government facility for her…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day #15 - Kale</p>
<p>Lena does an "experiment" to see how much kale she can sneak into Kara's food before she notices... While Sam, Alex, and Lena have a good laugh, Kara doesn't... (Taking place in early S3)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is getting posted kind of late! Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara isn’t aware of what Lena is up to. Not for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was sneaky. She is a Luthor, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, Lena is a scientist. So, she kept data. She kept track. Because what fun was it if she couldn’t prove it to Kara once she found out. Needless to say, Sam and Lena had a laugh at Kara’s expense often. Though Kara had no idea what the inside joke was. She never understood what was so funny every time she showed up at Lcorp to join them for lunch while they would be chuckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until one day, a month into the “experiment,” Kara could taste it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was so glad she had security cameras in her office. Because the picture she got. The moment she captured forever of Kara tasting Kale for the first time – <em>priceless</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, pulling out the notebook, Sam couldn’t keep her composure any longer. She nearly fell over onto the floor laughing as Kara read the well-kept detailed notes of every meal and the precise amount of Kale that was sprinkled on or mixed into her food without her knowledge. As Kara read, her mouth opened and closed itself again and again in complete and utter shock, like a fish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How. Could. You.” She emphasized every word, finally looking up from the notebook, directly at Lena. And then, whipping her head around to Sam, “And you! You were an accomplice in this… this atrocity!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam did fall over onto the floor at this reaction. And Lena could no longer contain her composure after this. It was quite possibly her best experiment so far that year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara didn’t eat the rest of her lunch that day, out of principle. Lena and Sam didn’t eat theirs, because they were too busy laughing at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, when Kara calls Alex to tell her what they did to her, Alex spends five minutes laughing. Turns out, there was a bet going between the three of them on how long it would take Kara to notice the Kale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even you, Brutus?” was all Kara could say before hanging up the phone. Kara, feeling a strong need to punch something, immediately changes into her Supergirl outfit and heads up into the sky to find something, anything that needs punched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara successfully avoids Alex, Sam, and Lena for three days. Three whole days she keeps her head down at Catco and isn’t needed at the DEO.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then it’s game night and she is supposed to host. She debates canceling, still feeling embarrassed and betrayed by her friends. She is still thinking of canceling when Lena shows up at Catco and asks to meet with her. She has her serious CEO face on so Kara isn’t sure if its work related or personal. She sighs and drags her feet into Lena’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, close the door please.” Lena says from the couch just as Kara passes through the entrance. Kara gives her a closer look, thinking that maybe something is wrong. She closes the door and slowly approaches Lena, choosing at the last second to sit across from her on the opposite couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up Lena?” She asks, trying to sound confident but not exactly succeeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You tell me.” Lena says it firmly and then sits back and just looks at Kara and waits. Kara looks back confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… what do you mean?” Kara’s brain starts running on high alert. <em>There is no way Lena knows I’ve been avoiding them; it’s only been three days. I’ve gone way longer without seeing her before</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re avoiding me.” Again, Lena says it firmly, with confidence. It’s a fact, not a question coming from Lena. And her green eyes penetrate into Kara’s blue eyes so intensely she is forced to look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, we just had lunch together three days ago.” Kara decides to fight facts with facts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena smirks, literally smirks, like she has Kara right where she wants her. Kara gulps. “We did have lunch three days ago, yes. And at that lunch, you discovered that your best friend was secretly sneaking Kale into your food whenever you ate together for the past month.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… and?” Kara asks in a quip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And since then, you haven’t sent me a single meme or funny cat video or cute dog picture.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This statement catches Kara by surprise. She looks at Lena wide-eyed. Lena rarely responds to any of those kinds of messages that Kara sends to her, if ever. Kara knows she sends them a lot and that Lena is busy, so it never bothered her. She just never thought that Lena paid that much attention to how often she sent her stuff like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara attempts to deflect. “Lena, it isn’t like I send that kind of stuff every day. I’ve just been busy…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena raises an eyebrow at Kara, not buying her rambling answer for even a nanosecond. “Kara Danvers, you have sent me at least one meme or picture or video in an effort to brighten my day, every day, for the past three months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Every day? Really?” Kara is surprised by her own behavior; she doesn’t actually believe it. How did she find time to do that between being a reporter and Supergirl?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Kara, every day. I know I don’t always respond. But you should know. It always works. It always makes my day a little bit brighter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara feels her cheeks start to blush. “Oh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena doesn’t stop though. “So, you can imagine my disappointment for the past three days when I got no such texts to brighten my day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena puts her hand up to let Kara know she isn’t done talking. “Which, got me wondering, is Kara ok? But you didn’t answer when I called. So, when I called James to get a Catco update, I casually asked about you and he said you were at your desk working. Which made me then wonder why you wouldn’t answer when I called if you were ok… It wasn’t hard for me to figure out though, once I really thought about it. So, I had to come over from Lcorp and talk to you about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara isn’t sure if Lena is done talking yet, she is leaning in now, wanting so badly to talk, to explain herself. But she also wants to let Lena say what she came here to say, so she holds herself back and listens instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, I owe you an apology… I realize with some self-reflection that what I did, while not harmful, was deceitful. And as someone who absolutely hates being lied to by those closest to her, well, that behavior is not in line at all with my own values… So, with all that being said, I am very sorry for being so deceitful and putting Kale in your food without your knowledge for the past month.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara doesn’t know what to say in response, not with words. She is in awe of her best friend in that very moment. This woman, who is clearly hurt by Kara for not sending her silly messages for the past three days, is sitting here apologizing for her own behavior. Kara, choosing actions over words, stands up and walks around the coffee table to sit next to Lena, pulling her in for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally finding her voice, Kara whispers in Lena’s ear, “I’m sorry too. I love sending you things to make you smile.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day #16 - Water: Lena has had a very exhausting week at Lcorp and is settling into a nice relaxing bath at home to unwind. It's a little while later she remembers she is supposed to be at game night at Kara's... But Lena can't seem to locate her phone to let Kara know she won't make it... To her surprise, Kara shows up at her door. </p>
<p>(I imagined this taking place around early season 3. Lena is still having trouble realizing people actually care about her as a person...)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty much all fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena sinks down into the jacuzzi bath at her penthouse, letting out the tension from the long week at Lcorp. She had a particularly difficult time closing the deal with some new investors, so much so that she ended up sleeping on her couch in her office once or twice this week for a few hours so she could quickly freshen up in the bathroom and change her clothes before diving back into work. Lena is drained, to say the least. And so, she sinks down into her fancy bath, thankful she spent the extra money on it when she first moved to National City. She hasn’t really gotten to use it in several months. But she is thankful she has it right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s late Friday night when Lena finally makes it home after all the paperwork had been signed and sent to legal. She had left most of the lights off, choosing instead for some scented candles in the bathroom to help her relax. Lena also turns on some classical music, which plays lightly in the background. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes. This seems to help, like the stress she has been carrying all week is exiting her with each breath she lets out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is like this for almost half an hour before she remembers that it is game night with the Danvers and their, well her, all their other friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit.” She says it out loud to an empty apartment. She had been so caught up with the investors this week she canceled lunch with Kara… twice. Lena glances at the clock. It’s well past nine at this point, meaning game night started over two hours ago. And if Lena is being honest with herself, she isn’t really feeling up for playing games with a group of people. All she wants is to relax. This jacuzzi bath has been a great start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena starts to formulate what she will say to Kara in way of an apology as she starts to exit the bath and find some comfortable clothes to put on. Lena tosses on sweatpants with an old MIT hoodie. She then heads to the kitchen for some wine and to find her phone, which she is half certain is in her purse… except it isn’t. She finds her purse on the counter where she left it upon coming home and immediately going to take the bath. Lena debates going back to Lcorp, assuming she must have left it in her office. She lets out an exasperated sigh, wanting nothing more than to sit on the couch with her glass of wine and unwind from the week. But if she doesn’t find her phone, she cannot contact Kara and apologize for missing game night. Begrudgingly, Lena goes back to her bedroom to put on some socks and sneakers before heading to her door to return to Lcorp in search of her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena jumps as she opens the door though, to find an anxious looking Kara about to knock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena! Hi!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well, you didn’t show up for game night, and you weren’t responding to any of my calls or messages… so I got worried… and so I thought I would just come over and check on you…” Kara’s cheeks turn a slight red and she looks down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Lena doesn’t know of course, is that Kara knew she was home. Kara knew Lena was working extra hard at Lcorp all week. She, well Supergirl, had even stopped by once or twice to check on Lena after Lena canceled lunch on Kara… twice. And when Lena didn’t respond to Kara about game night and then failed to show up… Alex could tell Kara was worried. So, while all her friends were at her place continuing to play games, Kara was here checking on Lena. She had flown over to check on her and saw that she was home, which didn’t make Kara feel any better. If Lena was home and not at work still. But was also not responding to any attempts from Kara to reach out to her… then what was going on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stepped aside and let Kara in the penthouse as she begins to explain. “I’m sorry about that… I seem to have left my phone at the office…” Lena sees Kara take a visibly sigh of relief at this new information. “I was actually about to head to the office for my phone so I could apologize for missing game night… which reminds me, why aren’t you at game night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara blushes again, the women now standing in the kitchen as Lena starts to make them some tea. Kara, ringing her hands together, says, “Like I said… I was worried about you when you didn’t show up… so I came to check on you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stops what she is doing and turns to face Kara. “You’re missing game night, just to make sure I’m ok?” Lena’s head is slightly tilted and her brow is raised, as she is trying hard to process this information, trying to process why in the world Kara Danvers would forgo one of her most favorite and honored traditions with her friends just to check on Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… yes?” Kara says it as a question, confused by Lena’s reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why? I mean… You love game night, it’s one of your most favorite things.” Lena, with her family history, is becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the idea that someone would put her ahead of something that is clearly so important. It was after all, one of the first things Kara insisted Lena join her for when they became friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s now Kara’s turn to tilt her head, clearly confused for a moment by Lena’s response. But Kara knows the Luthor’s. And while she doesn’t know the details of Lena’s childhood, she knows enough to assume she didn’t have the most supportive family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara walks up to Lena and puts her hand out. Lena looks from Kara’s hand up to her crystal blue eyes before placing her hand in Kara’s. Kara smiles and leads them to the couch, sitting down but not letting go of Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena… I know you are a strong, independent, very capable woman. I also know that because of your family, you sometimes have threats to your life. So yes, I worry about you. Which means, that when I didn’t hear from you this afternoon and into this evening, and you didn’t show up at my place for game night, that I started to worry. And while game night is fun, it’s not nearly as important as you are.” At this point, Lena’s eyes are shimmering with tears. “And besides, game night is not nearly as fun without my favorite partner… just don’t tell Alex that you’re my number one game night partner.” This last part gets a single chuckle from Lena, who tilts over and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, squeezing Kara’s hand to express the overwhelming emotion she is feeling. She hopes Kara understands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gives her a gentle squeeze back and then starts lightly brushing her thumb back and forth across the back of Lena’s hand. “Now… it sounds like you, Lena Luthor, have had a heck of a week and would probably not want to be around a group of loud, slightly obnoxious individual…” Kara feels more than sees Lena smirk at the remark. “So… what do you say we curl up here on the couch and just watch a movie? You can tell me about work if you want, or not. That is totally up to you. Whatever you need. I’m here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds lovely Darling. I just need my wine.” Lena says as she starts to get up. Kara, however, practically jumps up off the couch. “You stay, I’ll get it. You are officially in relaxation mode.” With that, Kara heads into the kitchen to retrieve wine for Lena, as Lena removes the shoes and socks, she had put on just a short while ago. Kara, returning with wine, sits back on the couch, next to Lena but no longer touching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What movie would you like me to put on?” Kara asks as she turns the tv on with the remote. Lena picks an old movie they have watched together before, not really caring what the movie is, more concerned with how she is missing being curled up with Kara. It’s an odd thought, passing in the back of her head. Lena assumes she is just touch deprived. Or that the contact was helping her feel more relaxed. Either way, she had it for a few short minutes and now she wants it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, not knowing whether Lena wanted to go back to snuggling, looks cautiously at Lena, thinking about how to ask that question. It’s not something they have done except with one or both of them has been particularly emotionally distraught. Lena is stressed, yes. But Kara isn’t sure if this qualifies. So, she hesitates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, however, feeling too exhausted from the week and feeling more connected to Kara after her emotional outpouring a few moments ago, has more courage. And besides, Kara did say, whatever Lena needs, Kara is there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is why, five minutes into the movie, without a word, Lena closes the few inches that were left between her and Kara. As she goes to lay her head back on Kara’s shoulder, Kara raises her arm up and gives Lena an encouraging smile, inviting Lena in. Lena smiles back warmly and settles into Kara, who puts her arm around Lena and lightly strokes Lena’s arm as she reaches down and finds her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two women enjoy the movie and each other’s company in relative silence. It’s close to over before Lena finally starts to tell Kara about her week at Lcorp. Kara listens intensely, continuing to rub small circles on the back of Lena’s hand, comforting her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s about an hour later that Lena, eyelids growing heavier and heavier as they talked, falls soundly asleep in Kara’s arms. Kara lets Lena sleep on her for a while, making sure she won’t be waking up anytime soon, before she carries Lena to her bed and tucks her in. Kara gives her a light kiss on the forehead before whispering, “Goodnight Lena.” Kara leaves a note by Lena’s bedside, asking her to call her tomorrow once she has her phone again. She lets herself out, making sure all the doors are locked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena wakes up the next day, feeling more refreshed and recharged than she has in weeks. And seeing the note from her best friend on the bedside nightstand puts a smile on her face first thing in the morning. Today is going to be a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day #17: Beautiful - Taking place after crisis but before episode 100... it's a beautiful spring day in National City. Nia asks for Kara's help with writing an article. Meanwhile, across town, Lena decides she needs a day off work...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really don't know where this came from...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kara! Hey!” Nia exclaims, seeing Kara exiting the elevating at Catco. Kara gives her a small smile. “Good morning Nia.” Kara heads to her desk to begin another workday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia, to Kara’s surprise, follows Kara to her desk. “I was actually wondering if you could help me with this new article Andrea wants me to write.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, what clickbait crap does she want you writing today?” Kara is tired of her newest boss at Catco and the complete shift in the type of articles they are being forced to write. Even worse, she now knows exactly <em>why</em> Lena actually sold Catco, making the reality of the situation sting even more. Lena sold Catco to get distance from Kara, to make sure she could be as far away from Kara as possible. This reminder causes a sharp pain in Kara’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This one isn’t too bad actually,” Nia says, trying to sound optimistic, pulling Kara from her own thoughts, she attempts to focus on what Nia is saying. “She wants me to write up a piece covering the top ten most beautiful places in National City… I was hoping you could help me with it since you’ve lived here longer than I have. You know, any hidden gems in the city I should know about and what not. Maybe we could go get some pictures of the places together or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara knows Nia is trying to keep her busy, to keep her distracted from thinking about Lena and their fallout… their fight… She is thankful she has Nia as a friend. That Nia tries so hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… sure Nia. What places did you have in mind so far?” Kara asks, trying to stay engaged with Nia so she can ignore the ache in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, well there is the Modern Arts Cultural Museum, the Waterfront of course, the hiking trails, and Noonan’s…” Nia trails off, trying to think of other places to include in the article.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sees Nia unable to come up with any other places and throws her a bone. “Look, there are definitely a few other places you don’t know about yet. There is this garden park. It’s small and kind of secluded, so not many people know about it. There is also this amazing animal rescue we could include.” Kara trails off, naming a couple other potential places to include. Nia squeals excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara winces a little at Nia’s high-pitched sound, before saying, “Just let me get some things situated here and we can head out. Give me 30 minutes.” Kara gives her a smile, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. It never does these days. Nia doesn’t realize it though. She smiles excitedly and heads back to her desk to get her things ready. Kara sighs after she walks away, already regretting her decision. After all, Lena is the human embodiment of beautiful. Kara stares off, again mentally berating herself for waiting so long to tell Lena the truth, for waiting until it was too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara continues to get lost in her own thoughts after that, a common thing for her to do these days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I almost told her so many times before Lex told her. Why didn’t I tell her? Kaznia… Reign…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara starts to wonder how Lena would have taken it if she would have been able to tell her first. Would she have been upset and angry? Probably. But would she have gotten over it? Kara likes to think so. But then she remembers her fight with Lena at the Fortress of Solitude. The words Lena spewed at Kara like acid. And then… Lena using kryptonite on her. And that makes her question whether there was ever a right time to tell Lena. Kara then muses that perhaps she should have just let her know she was an alien that day in her office so long ago instead of ruining the alien detection device…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to go?” Kara’s daydreams are interrupted by Nia. Kara nods and gets up from her desk, having accomplished nothing in the half hour she said she needed. She sighs, turning her computer off and making a mental note to finish her own article tonight since it is due tomorrow before following Nia to the elevator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walk outside, Kara can’t help but notice what a beautiful spring day it is in National City. Lena would love a day like today. She would spend days like today working with all the windows open or even working on the balcony. Lena, with her beautiful soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, the pain in Kara’s chest returns as Nia guides Kara to their first destination on the list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, across town at Luthorcorp, Lena is just walking out of a board meeting with Lex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, dear sister, that went better than anticipated.” Lex gives her his devious smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena regards him with a sideways glare but doesn’t reinforce his comment with a verbal response, instead stating “I’m taking the rest of the day off, brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? Do you have plans with someone?” Lex knows she doesn’t. He knows she has forsaken her friends. He is toying with her, as usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a beautiful day, I’m going to enjoy it. Good day, brother.” She gives him her best fake smile. He doesn’t really acknowledge it, choosing to walk away and attend to other business now that his sister is out of his hair for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, making a quick stop at the bathroom to change, finally gets out of the building, and finally feeling like she can breathe again. Ever since she woke up in this new universe, she has continued to feel like she is trapped and has started to have moments of anxiety and even panic attacks. All her hard work in establishing herself, renaming Luthorcorp to Lcorp, pushing her family’s company as a force for good to help the world, all of that has been undone. Because somehow, her brother, the one she had shot and killed, managed to not stay dead. All thanks to some powered being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The anxiety came first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the unfiltered, uncontrollable rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, now Lena runs. Anytime the anxiety and the rage come. When she can. She runs. And runs and runs and runs. Around the city or the nature trails or on her treadmill. It doesn’t matter where. She just has to keep running. Because if she doesn’t, the anxiety and the rage have nowhere to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, her run starts just outside of Luthorcorp. She hits the pavement in National City.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s always during these runs, once the anxiety and rage about Lex start to subside, that she questions her decision to work with him instead of Supergirl… instead of Kara. She knows she made a rash decision. She knows she can’t really trust her brother, no matter how much she wants to believe he has changed. She knows these facts cognitively, at her core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But emotionally, god, emotionally, she wants to believe in him. She wants a family, a brother that lovers her the way that Alex loves Kara. Their love for each other is a thing of beauty. And Lena, no matter how much she tries to not want it… she can’t help it. And so, she thought, if she chose Lex over Kara… that maybe, just maybe… he would finally love her that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena is three miles into her run before she takes a break. She doesn’t realize where she is at first, she stops because she sees a bench. Sitting down, she begins to take in her surroundings. And that’s when it hits her. She has been here before, at this exact place, sitting on this bench, with Kara. And that damn stray dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, Lena is up again and moving, break be damned. Her mind being flooded with memories of sweet, intimate moments with Kara like that night she made sure Kara made it home safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>How did she even get drunk? There must be some kind of alien alcohol…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Memory after memory flashing through her mind. Realization after realization coming to Lena as they do. And with all of that comes wave after wave of the different emotions Lena feels in relation to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Anger</em> for the betrayal and lack of trust from Kara.</p>
<p><em>Grief</em> for the loss of her best friend and the heartbreak she still feels.</p>
<p><em>Remorse</em> for her own actions and how she treated Kara after finding out she was Supergirl.</p>
<p><em>Sadness</em> at how broken and empty her life feels without Kara in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena has run another five miles before she stops, finding herself at the waterfront. She is sweating so much at this point that a bystander wouldn’t be able to tell that she has also been crying. She runs with a hat and sunglasses on as well to help hide her identity. Lena meanders down, sitting on the dock, feet hanging over above the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena feels exhausted, both emotionally and physically. She lets herself feel the heaviness and fatigue in her muscles, focusing on the physical tension instead of the emotional pain in her heart. After her heartrate steadies to a resting rate and her tears have subsided, she finally lets herself take in the full view of her surroundings, taking in the beauty of the spring day in National City. She sees families enjoying lunch at the outdoor restaurants, other people jogging along the waterfront, and street performers a short distance away trying to earn a living. Out on the water, Lena can see some boats in the distance. She can feel a light breeze on her body. It’s almost peaceful, serene even, for Lena. A moment away from Lex. Though Lena’s mind is never far from Lex or Kara. Lena smiles at the irony of it all. Kara, beautiful Kara, has left her alone, has given her space since she picked Lex. Because that’s what Kara does. She respects boundaries. She respects Lena. And Lena wishes she could stop oscillating between the anger of Kara’s betrayal and the sadness of missing her best friend. Because, god, is it exhausting.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I owe folks an apology for this one... So, I'm sorry? :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day #18 - Garden: Follow up to Chapter 17 - taking place between Crisis and Episode 100.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 17 left off with Lena sitting down at the waterfront after running through the city; meanwhile, Kara had just left Catco with Nia to help her with a story about the 10 most beautiful places in the city...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena, having left the waterfront, found herself no longer feeling the need to run, starts to just walk through the streets of National City. She isn’t really paying attention to where she is going; she just knows she wants as far away from Luthorcorp as she can get today. She can’t stand being around Lex right now. She clearly needs a break from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She should have known her feet would carry her to the little garden that is located downtown. It’s where she almost always ends up when she walks these days, her muscle memory taking her here because it’s where her and Kara would end up when they used to take walks in the city after accidentally discovering the little enclosed place, hidden away. It’s not a tourist trap and most citizens don’t even know it exists. But, one day Lena was wanting some plumerias for her office and her normal supplier was out of stock. She was just finished up the call with her florist when Kara had showed up for lunch that day. A day that now, for Lena, seems like it happened ages ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Carl – what do you mean you are out of stock? Who else orders them besides me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara, who had just stepped into her office, carrying a bag of food, smiles and waves at Lena as she heads over to the couch and starts unpacking the food. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I see. Never again, got it. Thank you for your time.” Lena hangs up the phone and practically huffs as she stands up and struts to the couch. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hi Darling, how are you today?” Lena asks, sitting down next to Kara, who eyes Lena concerningly. “I’m great. What was that phone call about Lee?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena smirks at the nickname, a recent development in their friendship. She adores it. “Oh, it’s just, you know how I occasionally have plumerias in the office. The one place in National City that I found them in stock… turns out he is apparently going to no longer be able to have them. It’s just… frustrating.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well… is this something that’s important to you? To have this specific kind of flower?” Kara has never been much into specific kinds of flowers. In all fairness, she has never been able to afford them, and Mon El wasn’t super romantic very often...</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They have… a special meaning, a symbolizing of sorts. Plumerias signify creation and new beginnings. They denote goodness. So, having them reminds me of what I came to National City to do.” Lena looks away from Kara and begins to focus on her salad that Kara brought for lunch, feeling hyper vulnerable after staring that intimate detail. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara, however, sets her lunch down, apparently no longer interested in it. “Well, Lena, if they are that important. We need to find you a new supplier.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We?” Lena chokes out as she swallows a bite of her salad. Kara smiles and nods. “Kara, I had my assistant look into this when I first set up Lcorp. This was the only florist in National City that had them.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, then we think outside the box. Come on, I bet we can find them.” Kara, in all her beaming optimism, cannot be deterred. Lena smiles gushingly at the blond and her bright shining blue eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What did I do to deserve a friend like you?” Lena can’t help but ask. She meant it as a rhetorical. But of course, Kara has an answer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Staring into green eyes, Kara says “Because you are you, Lena. And you deserve the world.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena has no response to such a kind, genuine, honest answer from her best friend. She simply stares back into Kara’s blue eyes and smiles while she tries not to cry. The two women stare deeply at each other for a few seconds. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara is the first to break eye contact and the silence. “So, the question is, can you clear your afternoon today for this adventure?” Kara is already beaming at the idea of spending the afternoon on such a mission with Lena. Lena, who knows she really shouldn’t, shakes her head yes, and does it anyway. Because really, when can she say no to Kara? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena sits down on the bench at the south end of the small garden and sighs at the memory. She never could say no to Kara… not until she knew she was Supergirl… After that… well, after that it became easier. Lena’s anger made sure of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, Lena, Hello!” Lena turns to see Ken, the Asian man who owns the garden walking up to her. “You haven’t come to get flowers in many days.” Lena gives him a guilty smile. Ken is right. Lena hasn’t. Because she doesn’t feel right about getting the flowers anymore. While she feels like she could still achieve what she set up to achieve originally with myriad… getting flowers from the place that Kara helped her find feels wrong. So Ken is right, Lena hasn’t gotten flowers since her fall out with Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want flowers today?” Ken asks, expectantly. “Um… not today Ken. I was hoping to just come and enjoy the scenery, if that’s ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes yes, of course of course. You enjoy, as long as you like. I’ll be in house if you need me.” Ken gives her a sideway glance before walking off, clearly understanding that Lena is in distress, but also considerate of the boundaries between himself and Lena, and her request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Left to her own thoughts again, Lena is reminded of when they finally found the garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It had taken them most of the afternoon and in fact it was almost dinner time and Lena was ready to call it quits. But Kara, she was persistent. And she insisted that they check out one more place that she found. Kara told Lena it wasn’t a flourish and so it had potential. Lena simply gave Kara a quizzical look, as if to say ‘if it isn’t a flourish, how would they have flowers?’ Kara being Kara though, simply smiled back at Lena, put her hand out for Lena to take and said “I have a good feeling about this place. Let’s go see, shall we?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It’s in that moment that Lena realizes Kara never did tell her exactly how she found the place. She now wonders if Kara used her superpowers to find it. And Lena isn’t sure whether that is supposed to make her feel better or worse about it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, a few blocks away from the garden, Kara and Nia are walking in that direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, this is the next stop, some hidden garden in the city?” asks Nia. Kara nods, unsure how much she wants to really tell Nia. “Like I mentioned this morning, I kind of accidentally discovered it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right…” Nia lets her voice trail off, clearly not buying the vague story, knowing there is something more that Kara isn’t telling her. Though Kara doesn’t voice it, the memory does come rushing back to her, so quickly she wonders if her brain inadvertently uses superspeed without her consent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright, this should be the place Lena,” Kara says as they enter from the North. They step through a small gate in a rickety old fence. Lena looks around suspiciously. Kara, however, simply walks on ahead. They walk down a dirty path about 20 feet before it opens up into a garden, the likes of which Kara has never seen before. It’s practically a forest of plants to her. Lena, who was a few paces behind her, catches up and also freezes upon seeing the luscious plants. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wow,” Lena says under her breath. “How is this here? I mean, there are buildings basically on all sides of this…” Lena trails off, trying to find her bearings. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>At that moment, from a small house in the center of the garden, a man comes out, waving. “Hello there!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hi!” Kara waves back emphatically. Lena smiles at the man. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My name is Ken. I am the caretaker of this garden. How can I assist you?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara strides up to the man and shakes his hand. “I was wondering if you have any plumerias? Preferably white ones.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah, plumerias, yes yes. Of course. Come come, I show you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena’s eyes go wide. She cannot believe it. Kara turns around at Lena and smiles her biggest, brightest smile at her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this it?” Nia asks, skeptically, standing outside the small gate, pulling Kara from her memories. Kara nods and opens the gate, leading Nia into the garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They make it a few more steps before Kara hears it. Or feels it. She isn’t sure which. But she stops walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena is here. Kara’s eyes dart up, looking around wildly. She hasn’t seen Lena since she chose to work with Lex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia, who had been snapping photos and taking in the atmosphere of the garden, walks into Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry Kara. I didn’t realize you had stopped walking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena is here.” Kara says it, barely a whisper, afraid Lena will hear her and flee before she finds her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where? Wait, why would Lena be here, now?” Nia asks, confusion written across her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This was… kind of one of our… places… Look, I’ll explain later. But I’m going to try to talk to her… again.” Can you just… go?” Kara looks at her friend and mentee, pleading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia looks at Kara carefully, before nodding and heading back to the entrance they came through. Kara, taking a few deep breaths, closes her eyes and listens. She hasn’t let herself do this in weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hears it. Lena is near the other entrance of the garden. Kara takes a few more deep breaths to center herself and though she has no idea what she is going to say, she heads in that directly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena lets herself shed a few more tears, hoping she will drain herself of them for a few days at least. She needs to be able to keep her emotions in check around Lex. As the tears dry up, she finally lets herself take in the wonderous garden around her. Lena enjoys naming the different species of plants Ken has. She still doesn’t understand how he can grow some of them here in National City. But he does. He has a gift, that’s for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena freezes when she sees Kara walk out from around Ken’s small house. She thinks about running, but Kara could easily catch her using her superspeed. It’s the entire reason Lena trapped Kara using kryptonite in the first place. She needed to be able to get away without Kara being able to follow her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, still frozen, waits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara walks slowly to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tension between superman and Lex has never come close to the tension that currently exists between Lena and Kara in this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, a few steps away, finally speaks. “Lena?” She says it softly, so unsure, like maybe she is dreaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it’s me Kara. What are you doing here?” Lena snaps at Kara, her anger taking over since it’s her primary way of protecting herself from further harm. Kara physically winces, still so unused to being treated this way by Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… I came here with Nia for an article for Catco. I didn’t know you would be here…” Kara takes a tentatively step forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now that you know I am here?” Lena retorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This close, Kara takes a good look at Lena. Even with the hat and sunglasses, she can see that Lena looks tired. “Have you been crying?” Kara asks, again taking a step forward. Kara is so close now. Just one more step and she could sit on the bench next to Lena. Or reach out and touch her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena grits her teeth, frustrated at how easily Kara could always read her. “You lost the privilege to ask me those kinds of questions Kara,” Lena says to dodge the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara frowns, sighing, clearing knowing what Lena is doing, but conceding, nonetheless. “Fair enough Lena. I can see you are still really mad at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes I am Kara. So please leave me alone.” Lena looks down at the ground. She is starting to get that panic, boxed in feeling like she had with Lex this morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara starts to reach out with her hand as she takes a step forward but thinks better of it. She instead takes two steps back and puts both hands up, palms facing Lena in surrender. “Of course. I just… I wanted you to know Lena… I miss you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Kara waits a few seconds, but Lena doesn’t respond, she just keeps staring at the ground, trying not to panic. So, Kara turns to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But for Lena, her anxiety, like it always does, is morphing into that uncontrollable Luthor anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s rich, coming from you.” Lena mutters, finally standing up. “You took everything from me, Kara Danvers. You broke my heart. You made me believe that people could actually care about me, could actually love me, could actually trust me. That I could actually trust them... Every single one of them were lying to me for YEARS!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Kara doesn’t wince, she doesn’t backdown, doesn’t cry. She knows Lena is angry. She knows Lena has a right to be. So, she takes it. When Lena finishes in crescendo, and turns to leave, Kara speaks again, calmly, not matching at all Lena’s outburst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right Lena. I did all that. And I am so sorry for it all. I would love the chance to try to make it right, to prove to you that it wasn’t all a lie someday… For now, though… I want you to know that even with all of that… I miss my best friend. I miss our lunches and I miss you coming to game night. I miss taking walks and coming to this garden with you. But most of all, I miss you, Lena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s shoulders slump as she physically deflates at Kara’s response. It wasn’t what she expected. She expected Kara to justify her behavior to her again, to try to explain it away again. But she didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, having lost all steam for her diatribe, simply says in a hushed tone, “I miss you too, Kara. I just wish that was enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that sentiment, Lena turns and walks out of the garden. Kara lets her. Kara watches Lena walk away, tears filling her own eyes finally as the ache in her chest grows… certain her heart has just completely shattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So chapters 17 and 18 are my attempt at showing what is actually going on inside Kara and Lena's heads with all of the mixed emotional expressions we get from Lena and Kara in the show during this time... Because of course the show couldn't find the time to explore this beyond nonverbals... Anyway, hope you all like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Pumpkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day #19: Pumpkin - Lena joins Kara for some Halloween festivities... except she has never carved a pumpkin before. Of course Kara is there to help her every step of the way. (Takes place October S4)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short mostly light fluffy chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean you’ve never done this before? How have we been friends for over two years and not talked about this… or rectified it.” The disbelief and utter shock apparent on Kara’s face, causing Lena to blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was too young to do it before my mother died… and with the Luthor’s… like they would ever be caught doing something so… messy.” Lena finishes the sentence, unsure how to describe the scene before her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara hops up from the floor, walks over to the sink and rinses her hands off. She then walks up to Lena, a grin plastered on her face. “I will walk you through the entire process, ok? I won’t leave your side, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like Lena ever stands a chance when Kara gives her that smile and then the slight pout. Those penetrating blue eyes. Like they hold all the answers to the universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena is putting her hand in Kara’s as an answer. Like she could ever consider saying no to her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex, Nia, and Brainy are already here and have been for a couple hours. They are nearly finished with their pumpkins. Lena got stuck at Lcorp much later than anticipated. When Kara called that morning asking if she wanted to join her tonight for some Halloween festivities, she agreed thinking it would be something like, handing out candy to trick or treaters. She did not know it was going to be carving pumpkins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something Lena has never done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because again… being a Luthor meant engaging in more… upper class activities for the holidays. Instead of carving pumpkins and going trick-or-treating, Lena and Lex would be having “friendly” competitions to design something solely based on scraps from a box they would be given from Lionel. And then they would get dressed up to attend some fancy fundraising gala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena sighs, sitting down next to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, Lena, the first thing you have to do is cut the top of the pumpkin, around the stem, big enough to scoop out all the seeds and guts.” Lena looks at the pumpkin Kara had apparently gotten for her and looked over at Kara’s nearly done pumpkin. Kara had carved a goofy dog face this year. She was still working on the eyes and ears. Lena looked over at the others, who were cleaning up their work area, having finished their pumpkins. Alex had done a scary looking witch on her pumpkin while Nia did a fun looking cat and Brainy did an advanced mathematically symbol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena takes a deep breath and, after having roughly gauged the size of the hole on everyone else’s, starts to carefully cut around the stem of the pumpkin. Once she has finished, she looks over at Kara who is smiling proudly at her, having completely stopped working on her own pumpkin to make sure she can help Lena at any moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, now, pull the top off slowly.” Lena does as instructed, pulled out some seeds and guts with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…” Lena looks at Kara, who nods letting her know that she is doing just fine. Lena sets the top down on the newspaper. At this point, Nia runs over. “Oh, let met get those delicious seeds!” She starts collecting some of the seeds that have already been freed of the pumpkin. Kara just shakes her head and laughs at the young new mentee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, Nia will cut off the guts and seeds from the stem and top while you work on scooping out the rest of the guts,” Kara instructs Lena, handing her some new tools. Lena looks at the equipment handed to her and looks down into the pumpkin. And then she looks back at her clothes. She came straight from work, still dressed in a rather expensive three-piece suit. She looks back at Kara, eyebrow raised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara… I don’t think I dressed appropriately for this activity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, so used to being around her best friend in such stunning outfits, realizes her mistake. “Oh, right! Come on, let’s find you something else to wear!” Kara is up off the floor and pulling Lena up with her, to her room to find something more acceptable to have pumpkin guts on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara appears a few minutes later, giving Lena a moment to change. She sees Alex, Nia, and Brainy getting ready to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Sis, we are going to take off,” Alex says, giving Kara a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Already?” Kara asks, surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I have an early morning at work. I want to get to bed early… Besides, I don’t know if I can stomach the ridiculous cuteness that is you teaching Lena how to carve a pumpkin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This comment makes Kara blush and stumble over her words. “What… um… no… You heard her… she has never done it… I’m just doing what Eliza did for me…” Kara whispers that last part so only Alex can hear her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex gives Kara knowing smile. “Yeah ok Kara. Have a good night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia and Brainy say goodnight as well and head out the door, which closes as Lena comes out of the bedroom, now wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt that is a little big on Lena. Seeing they are alone, Lena freezes. “Where did everyone go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They took off since they were finished with their pumpkins,” Kara explains, turning around and smiling at Lena. Kara doesn’t say it, but she can’t deny that her favorite thing to do is spending time with Lena, just the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… ok… well, I guess it’s time to get messy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena takes another two hours, finally putting the finishing touches on her pumpkin, choosing to go with a classic scary face for her first one. She is meticulous as she cleans out the inside and then carves the face, choosing first to draw it on paper to perfect it, and then draw it on the pumpkin before caving it. Lena enjoys every second of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara loves how much Lena enjoys it. She loves seeing Lena relaxed and comfortable. This isn’t how she usually gets to see her. They are so often in these life-or-death scenarios. So, when they do get to enjoy downtime like this, Kara soaks it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara proudly displays all the pumpkins on her counter when they finish, putting Lena’s next to hers in the middle. She puts in the fake candles and turns out all the lights so she can take pictures and send to the group. Lena laughs throughout the entire thing. Kara even takes a video of the pumpkins to get what she calls the “full pumpkin experience,” which causes Lena to laugh even more. Kara loves it because she gets to capture that unfiltered, genuine laugh in the video, along with a few seconds of Lena laughing and smiling, before the shot pans back to the pumpkins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara would come to treasure this moment so much, pulling it out to watch and remember a time when Lena was on her side… when Lena wasn’t angry with her… when Lena loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day #20 - Game: Lena has always been good at games...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea hit me at like... 2 am... It stuck with me after I woke up so here it is...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena has always been good at games. It likely has to do with her meticulous mind, her ability to pay attention to several moving parts at once and to plan ahead, anticipate several moves ahead of her opponents. She is able to predict the most likely path her opposition will take, given her own response to each move they make, and the back and forth that follows. It’s a give and take, an ebb and flow, like this invisible wave of energy that Lena can somehow see flowing in the universe. It’s what makes her so good at games. It’s why she became so good at chess at such a young age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it’s what makes manipulating Kara so easily. It’s just like playing a game – the back and forth, the ebb and flow. Lena knows how Kara will respond before Kara does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s practically child’s play to Lena Luthor. She was raised by Lillian Luthor after all. The ultimate manipulator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It helps Lena ease her conscious, to view what she is doing, as a game. In those moments when her anger subsides, and she starts to question her choices. She takes away the emotion completely by viewing it all as mental game of chess. Kara is just one piece of the board that Lena has to move in order for her to achieve her ultimate goal – to keep everyone else from ever feeling the way she is – from every having to feel the complete and utter heartbreak she has felt for the past six months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The devastation that came following Lex’s death at Lena’s hand and the realization that her best friend has been lying to her for years – to say it sent her into a spiral wouldn’t begin to describe or do justice to just what happened in Lena’s mind. Ever the Luthor, Lena put up a good front, she went back to work and even showed up to celebrate with her friends. But inside she was broken – completely and utterly shattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena spent those first few months throwing herself into her work, barely seeing Kara. The few times she did see her… she thought for sure Kara was finally going to tell her… she thought that maybe then they could finally talk about it… but Kara always had to suddenly leave… or cancel their plans when Lena didn’t. It was almost like Kara was avoiding Lena as much as Lena was avoiding Kara…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And each time it happened; it made her a tiny bit angrier. And once the anger started, it steamrolled right over the brokenness inside Lena and started to build a wall. The angrier Lena got, the higher the walls became until she became impenetrable. And she began to plan. If Kara could do this to her, could keep this from her, could hurt her in this way. Well – two could play that game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except then Kara played a move Lena didn’t see coming. Kara, moments before she was due to receive the Pulitzer award, broke down and told Lena. Lena couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t anticipated this particular move. Kara had Lena in check.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena had to alter her plan, had to shift her strategy. So, she did. She didn’t send the story to Andrea. She instead decided to continue along as Kara’s best friend. To let Kara think things were ok between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep down, Lena knows there was a part of her that wanted things to be ok between them. If only she could be honest with Kara and with herself about what really happened and how she is actually feeling. But – the anger has her other emotions walled in and blocked. So instead, she continues her game of mental chess. Kara is now just a piece of that game. Lena keeps her close enough to make Kara thinks things are good between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though, deep down, Kara knows they aren’t. But she keeps telling herself they are, wanting so badly to convince herself that Lena has forgiven her, desperate to believe that Lena and her are ok. Because if they aren’t… the implications of that would be catastrophic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is why, when things come to head that day in the Fortress, Lena gets exactly what she wanted – for Kara to shatter, for Kara to feel exactly like she felt. And she does. Kara breaks down, completely broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Kara being Kara, with the truth finally coming to light, make her desperate as she tries so hard to fix them. This only serves to fuel Lena’s anger though as she pushes Kara away with her last attempts to reach her. Lena can’t stop now; she has done the unthinkable and used Kryptonite on her ex-best friend. She crossed a line, has shown her hand, and has to keep going now. She can’t stop, can’t undo what she has done. She has to wall up completely and push through…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t win of course… Alex and Kara find a way to stop her… And Lena is left with no one… Not even Hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waking up, post crisis, to find your dead brother alive and well… well, that was something Lena couldn’t have seen coming. Adjusting to this new world while having memories from both lives is… a little overwhelming and exhausting, especially when both Lex and Kara immediately show up and practically demand to work with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Lena wants is some damn peace and quiet to think. She can no longer see the game board. It has become too convoluted with the addition of her brother. And the fact that he, no – both Lena and Lex and the Luthor name is apparently associated with positive things in this new world… Lena wants to puke for the entire first 48 hours she is awake in this new world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, she goes with what she knows best. She grew up with Lex, he is more predictable. He is the safer bet for being a homicidal, narcissistic, maniac.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides, Lena could always just shoot him again. She could never actually kill Kara, no matter how much she is still hurting from the events of the past year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes Lena finally seeing the bigger picture, the bigger game board that Lex has been playing on, for her to take stock of things. By the time it happens, she is afraid she might be too late. It happens shortly after her most recent trip to the Fortress when she confronted Kara for using Myriad. Lena starts to suspect things with Lex aren’t exactly as she thought they were, but she had chosen her strategy and so she continues to do what she is doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until things come to a screeching halt. And Lex shows his own hand by showing that he is still the same monster he was the day Lena killed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, however, realizes in that moment that she isn’t a monster, that she doesn’t have to become one... She had thought that she had chosen a path and had to walk it but, in that moment, she chooses a different pathway… a different strategy. A completely unknown, unpredictable on. Lena stops hiding behind the walls she built up. She stops hiding behind the façade of the mental game of chess she has been playing for months with Lex and everyone else. She realizes that in order to beat Lex at his own game, his game usually resulting in lots of death, that she will have to face her own behaviors from the past year. Not only that, but she will need help. She knows she can’t do it alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is how she winds up standing in front of Kara’s door. Lena doesn’t have a speech prepared, has no idea what to say, has no idea how Kara will react to her presence. They haven’t spoken since the Fortress. Lena’s hands are trembling as she knocks. No more games. She has to be honest with Kara. She has to stop Lex. And hopefully, Kara will help her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... yeah... I'm sorry? This week is mostly going to be S5 related content I think... so that next week I can write scenes related to things I hope to see in S6...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Danvers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day #21: Danvers - Set a month after Kara tells Lena she will treat her like any other villain if she keeps working with Lex... Lena and Kara haven't spoken since... Kara is sent to do an interview for Catco, leading her to make a decision... Lena gains some insight reading said interview...</p>
<p>Like it says, takes place after Episode 100 where Kara tells Lena she is basically a villain (breaking Lena's heart along with all of ours), but before Lena reaches back out to Kara after Jeremiah's death. Basically I always thought that there had to be something going on inside Lena's head in between those two episodes that would facilitate Lena reaching out. So here is a tiny bit of that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of my shorter ones. I'm swamped at work the next couple of days, so not sure how those chapters will pan out (or when exactly). Hope you enjoy! ("Enjoy" because it's S5 aka angsty and sad Kara/Lena time).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ms. Danvers?” Kara stands up, as she heads back to meet the lady who called her name. She is tall, fair-skinned, with long hair. Kara is again reminded of Lena, not that it takes much for her to be reminded of her best friend these days. They haven’t spoken in over a month… since Kara told her she would treat her like a villain if she kept working with Lex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guilt has been eating at Kara ever since. She wants to make things right with Lena… But she can’t take it back… Because she knows that Lex <em>is</em> up to something. She just doesn’t actually know whether Lena is helping him or not. And the fact that she can question that at all is what gives Kara pause. She knows Lena is still hurting and angry after everything. Kara tried so hard to fix things with her… to no avail… Which eventually led Kara to be angry. So now, swirling around in Kara are these mix of emotions about her relationship with Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Remorse</em> for calling Lena a villain and for the years of lying to her.</p>
<p><em>Anger</em> from Lena’s betrayal… for choosing Lex.</p>
<p><em>Hurt</em> for Lena’s lies… for her using kryptonite on Kara.</p>
<p><em>Grief</em> for the loss of her best friend and the heartbreak she feels from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sighs as she approaches the woman who only slightly resembles her beautiful former best friend. Though Kara can’t deny the woman is physically appealing in her own right. Kara was sent here by Andrea to interview Dr. Isles for a puff piece that Kara can actually get behind. It’s highlighting women in science that work in National City. Andrea is hoping to tie in Obsidian into the article of course because she has planned to include several of her own scientists in the article. The woman smiles as they walk into an office, closing the door behind Kara as she enters. She leads Kara to an area of the office that has a couch and coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Isles reaches her hand out, still smiling warmly. “Hi, I’m Dr. Maura Isles. It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiles her best fake smile. “Hi Dr. Isles. I’m Kara Danvers with Catco. It’s nice to meet you as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, call me Maura.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s in that instance that Kara has a flashback to when Lena said a similar thing… and in that moment Kara makes a decision. Professionally, from now on, she will be Ms. Danvers. She knows it might not be for the best with building rapport with people she interviews but she needs some distance from people, from building relationships, the hurt being too fresh and too raw with Lena still. Maybe the walls and the barriers that Lena had initially set up when she came to National City weren’t such a bad idea after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Kara should give that a try in her own professional life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, Kara sticks to Ms. Danvers throughout the interview, maintaining some distance from Maura Isles as she asks the stock questions Andrea gave everyone at the morning meeting. Kara doesn’t even bother to go off script much, only occasionally asking follow-up questions. After all, it’s a fluff piece. Plus, Kara figures Andrea will want to focus more on her own scientists and less on the non-Obsidian scientists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite her genuine warmth and earnest openness throughout the interview, Dr. Maura Isles doesn’t break through Ms. Kara Danvers walls, much to Maura’s surprise. She is someone who is usually good at that. After all, her best friend is the tough, reserved, Jane Rizzoli.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the interview, Kara heads back to Catco to type up her part of the piece, which she does in record time, turning it just before lunch and deciding to take the rest of the day off. She feels like finding something to punch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara finds herself doing that a lot these days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, across town, Lena is staring at her computer screen. She knows she should stop herself, but she can’t seem to do it. Every morning, before her homicidal brother makes an appearance at Luthorcorp, Lena spends some time looking at the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At Catco news, specifically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s when she notices the change. It’s subtle, but it’s there in the article. Clearly another fluff piece for Obsidian technology, highlighting their female scientists along with some female scientists across National City (including 2 from Luthorcorp that were interviewed yesterday), Lena reads the interview done by Ms. Danvers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena knows Kara’s articles have progressively been changing slightly, she has put less and less focus in them. She can tell. Her heart just isn’t in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this change… it’s different. It feels more… deliberate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena reads and rereads the blurb of an interview, obvious stock questions provided by Andrea, reflected across all of the interviews with each of the scientists. Kara doesn’t even bother to ask any follow up questions, even when Dr. Isles clearly gave Kara opens, apparently on purpose from what Lena is reading. Lena is aware of Dr. Isles’ work and knows she has given several interviews in the past. She would know how to do this, know when she wants to shut down questions or expand on them. She was definitely leading Kara on purpose… and Kara didn’t take the bait. That’s just sloppy journalism… but it’s just not Kara…. Perhaps it is Ms. Danvers though. Lena’s brain runs wild with thoughts, somewhat in disbelief. Kara seemed so resolute and confident a month ago when she came to Lena and told her she would treat her like a villain if she continued to work with Lex…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this… this doesn’t appear to be someone who is resolute and confident at all…. Lena isn’t sure what to do with this information… she was sure Kara hated her after their last conversation… that she didn’t really want to fix things with her anymore… But maybe… maybe Lena was wrong…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I borrowed the names from Rizzoli and Isles as names for characters in this chapter. Love that show and miss those characters. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorptober Day #22 - Whiskey.<br/>Alright folks, enough of S5 angst. Moving forward, I will now be writing scenes of what I would like to see in season 6! For this first chapter of S6 prompts, We find Lena reliving the showdown between Team Super and Team Lex...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics are flashbacks. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s over…. Lillian is back in jail. Lex is dead… again. Lena can tell everyone she did it for the world. To save people from his narcissistic, homicidal, grandiose ideas of world domination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she is done telling herself that. She knows the real reason she did it. It’s the same reason she told Kara in the Fortress all those months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a cruel twist of fate to have to kill your own brother to protect the woman you love… twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena walks into her empty dark penthouse with a sigh. For the first time in over a year, she feels like maybe she can finally start to breathe again. No more having to chose between her family… their darkness… and her best friend… Because now all Lena has left is herself. She is alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walks over to her liquor cabinet, reaching far into the back, knowing exactly what she wants, she pulls out a bottle that she has never opened. It’s dusty, something she hasn’t opened since getting it as a graduation present years ago… from Lex. The bottle reads “The Dead Rabbit.” It’s an Irish Whiskey made first in the 1800s in New York. It seemed the most fitting to Lena to finally have an occasion to celebrate or commiserate. She isn’t sure. Either way, Lena pours out a small glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To you, Lex, you asshole.” Lena says to the dark, holding the glass up in the air before downing the drink in one swift swallow. Sitting the glass down, Lena lets out another long, ragged, sigh, the events of that day flashing in her mind in slow motion as she sinks into her couch with the bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It took a couple months after defeating Leviathan to track Lex and Lillian. Lena was by Kara’s side nearly every day, along with the other Superfriends. It felt so good, Lena can’t deny it. And while Kara and Lena had agreed to work together, and that Kara had said she was willing to forgive her and move past everything, they were so hyperfocused on catching Lex that they hadn’t talked about anything else since. Lena just felt good that Kara let her be in the same room again without Kara frowning or glaring at her. She didn’t want to push it by making Kara talk about anything like where exactly they stood now in terms of their tenuous relationship.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena downs another glass of whiskey, regretting her cowardice, knowing that now it might be too late to make things right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lex and Lillian had set their plan into motion just as Kara and the Superfriends had located them. Lena convinced Kara to play into Lex’s megalomania. Lena knew Lex would always want a big final showdown with the Kryptonian, that he couldn’t resist the chance to show he was truly superior to the Super. Kara had her antikryptonite suit. Lena had made some upgrades since she used it against Leviathan. Lena hopes these upgrades will mean they will be prepared for anything Lex could throw at them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara insists the Lena stay at the Tower for her safety and to help run the tactical part of the plan, guiding all the Superfriends. Lena argues with Kara, saying she can protect herself, that she needs to be there on site to help. This conversation goes back and forth for several minutes, neither woman wanting to budge. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara, exasperated from their fighting about the logistical reasons for where Lena should be and why, finally breaks Lena’s defenses down, with one simple statement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t lose you Lena… not again.” Lena is left speechless by the remark considering their relationship these last few months. While they worked together side by side and were friendly towards each other. They didn’t spend time together aside from that and they avoided talking about any topic related to what happened over the past year. Since their handshake after defeating Leviathan, there has been nothing beyond the occasional accidental graze of arms or bumps of shoulders when in close courters. Each time Kara would pull away and apologize… almost like Lena was a leper. Given all of this, Lena really thought Kara was mostly just tolerating her at this point. She didn’t think Kara viewed her as a friend anymore… not after everything. Not that Lena could blame her. But this comment, this simple remark makes Lena question that assumption. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena finally nods at Kara, acquiescing. Kara smiles and nods in return. Lena may have been imagining it, but she swears Kara started to lean towards her like she was going to hug her, but then stopped…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s a short while later, the Superfriends are all heading out, prepared for the mission at hand. Kara sends them all ahead of her, leaving just herself and Lena at the Tower. Kara stands a few feet away, staring intently at Lena, deep blue eyes meeting her emerald green eyes. It’s the most eye contact the two have shared in weeks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena is sure she has never felt silence quite this loud. The room, which moments before was a serious atmosphere as the team prepared for battle with Lex, is now filled with a completely different feeling. So much left unsaid between the two women. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara takes a step towards Lena, who takes a sudden sharp in breath, unsure of what is happening. Kara doesn’t break eye contact. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kara…” She whispers, finding her voice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara takes another deliberate step towards Lena. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lena.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She takes another step. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>At this point, Kara is only two steps away from being within touching distance from Lena. Lena’s mind has gone into panic mode. She has no idea what is happening right now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be joining the rest of the team?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll catch up to them in a minute.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another step. Lena takes a visible gulp, swallowing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lena… I meant what I said earlier. I don’t want to lose you again. I know we have been focused on Lex. But when this is done… Can we… talk?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara doesn’t take the last step, not until after Lena nods that yes, they can indeed talk. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good.” Kara says it and smiles. Lena knows it’s a true, Kara Danvers smile. The full smile she has when she is truly happy. She is standing just in front of Lena now, still staring into Lena’s eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another moment of silence fills the room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kara?” Lena finally ventures.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Can I hug you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena gives Kara a half smile and nods. Her half smile turning into a full smile after being embraced by the Kryptonian. Though it’s been over a year since they have hugged. It’s like coming home. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please come back,” Lena whispers while embracing Kara. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Always,” Kara whispers back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Back in the penthouse, on the couch, Lena throws the glass against the wall, shattering it into pieces. She takes a swig from the bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lena had an ominous feeling that started as soon as Kara left. Something felt wrong. Which is why, as soon as she was alone, she went into the storage area and started digging through it until she found what she needed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just in case…” She said out loud to herself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It all happened so fast. Lena was on comms with the team, coordinating from the Tower. But when Kara went down, she couldn’t stay back any longer. Lena looked down at her wrist. It was a transmatter portal watches they confiscated from a site they found a month ago that Lex had apparently been using. Lena wasn’t thinking, only acting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next thing she knows, she is standing in front of Kara, who is unconscious or dead, Lena doesn’t know. They are surrounded by five Lexosuits. No wonder her antikryptonite suit was overpowered. Lex must be in one of them, Lena reasons. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Luthor! Get her out of here now!” It’s Alex. She is yelling from somewhere in the chaos despite Lena being able to hear her on comms. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucky for Lena, Alex’s voice seems to draw the attention of several of the Lexosuit bots. Lena takes that opportunity to get Kara to safety. She turns and bends down, putting the watch on Kara’s wrist, she takes a second to check on Kara. She can see that Kara’s face shield has been cracked and broken, so Lena can see a third of her face. Kara is breathing, though it’s shallow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry…” Lena whispers as she programs the watch for the Tower and sends Kara through the portal… alone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena then turns and starts to hunt for the one person who can end this insanity, pushing the button on her belt, which activates the nanobots that materialize around her body, forming her own suit of armor. Over the past few months, Lena had taken the antikryptonia suit and a Lexosuit and built a brand-new L-suit, just for herself. Though she did this on her off time when she wasn’t actively looking for Lex with Kara. So, no one knew about it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena takes a few more gulps of the whiskey. It’s smooth as it goes down now, having had several servings by now. Why did she keep the suit a secret? Why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s not what Lex wanted but it’s what he got – a Luthor vs. Luthor showdown. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s over before it begins really. Because Lena being Lena – she planned for this kind of ending. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lex dies a little faster this time around. The sword to the heart works faster than the gunshot to the abdomen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It’s Lex’s dying words ringing in her ears that cause Lena to take enough whiskey to finish half the bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Congrats sis. You win again. I just hope your Kryptonian survives to see it.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once back at the Tower, Lena finds Alex already working on a still unconscious Kara. Now out of the antikryptonite suit and out of her Supersuit, she is just in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Lena can see how bad the damage really is. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara isn’t healing. In fact, she is still showing tinted green veins. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How can I help?” Lena asks as she comes up to Alex and Kara.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not now Lena. We have it.” Alex says it with a flat tone. But Lena knows, she knows there is anger there. And still so much distrust. Out of all the Superfriends, Alex has kept the most distance. Lena knows why. Alex is the one, even when not being head of the DEO, who usually has to make the hard calls within the group of heroes. She has been waiting for Lena to go dark again. And now, she doesn’t trust Lena to save her sister. It’s a startling realization.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alex, I can help. Let me help save her.” Lena responds, pleading.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t you think you’ve done enough already?” Alex’s anger, now showing. “Your family did this to her after all… you did this to her.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena takes a step back. She knows Alex has held her tongue for months, not saying a word to her about the falling out she had with Kara or how she acted. But she is doing this now, while Kara’s life hangs in the balance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>So now, Lena is angry. “You want to do this now, Alex? Instead of letting me help?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex sighs, apparently trying to calm herself. “Look, Lena. I’ve tried with you, ok. I have. But you… you hurt Kara in ways that no one else she has loved ever has… And… and I just can’t let you get that close to her again… So, I think you should leave.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lena stares at Alex, a look that is a mix between disbelief, anguish, and contempt. She stares for a long minute before looking down at Kara, wanting badly to reach out to Kara, to touch her one last time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She turns and walks away without looking back at Alex. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena stares at the half empty bottle of whiskey, hoping that maybe she will wake up tomorrow and this will have all been a horrible, ugly dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Undress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Immediate follow up to chapter 22, Lena, still drunk from the whiskey, is visited by someone...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena attempts to contact Alex when she wakes up from her whiskey induced slumber on the couch in her penthouse. She asks for an update on Kara’s condition. She tries calling and texting. Not surprising, she receives no response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena sighs, but then she decides to text Brainy.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Alex won’t respond to any of my attempts of contact. All I want to know is whether Kara is ok. Is she alive?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Please.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena sets her phone down and stares up at the ceiling, realizing it’s only been a few hours since she fell asleep. Which means it’s not even been a full day yet since she killed her brother… again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without looking, Lena reaches out to the coffee table and feels around for the still open bottle of whiskey to start drinking again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena hears her phone ding back to back with several message alerts a while later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Unknown: Kara is alive. Still unconscious</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unknown: Alex insists that we not respond to any attempts of contact from you. I ran the numbers, however, and based on my calculations, believe that, like me, you were and are continuing to do what you believe is best, Lena Luthor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unknown: That being said, please don’t respond to these messages. I’m sending them on an encrypted line. I will send more updates as Kara’s status changes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena sighs. There is nothing more for her to do. She isn’t allowed back at the Tower. She can’t respond to who she assumes is Brainy. Lena keeps drinking, having no motivation to clean herself up from the battle or do anything else that she probably should… like eat actual food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s two hours later when her phone beeps again.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unknown: Kara woke up a short while ago. She asked for you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena’s heart breaks a little reading the last message. She wanted so badly to be there when Kara woke up. Without thinking, Lena takes a few more swigs of the whiskey out of anger at Alex for pushing her away and then at herself for putting them all in this situation to begin with. Lena’s self-loathing leads her to down most of the bottle before she passes out again. Her phone slips from her hands as she drifts deeper into sleep, until it falls to the floor with a small thud. This time, she doesn’t here her phone beep from the next set of messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Unknown: Kara is still showing signs of kryptonite poisoning. Alex is working on a cure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unknown: We could use your help.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unknown: Maybe just from afar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whiskey has taken its full effect on Lena now, and with the adrenaline being completely worn off from the day finally, Lena has completely crashed from exhaustion. But if she didn’t know any better, she would say she has been lifted off the couch and is being held by someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did someone just whisper her name? Lena tries to open her eyes; she tries so hard. She hums a response as her head rolls towards the phantom voice. She is surprised to feel her head roll into a surface that is too hard to be her couch. But still soft and oh so very warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you hear me Lena?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena smiles. She must be dreaming, an alcohol provoked dream. “Kara…” Lena nuzzles into the phantom neck of her favorite person. Lena swears she can feel Kara smiling at her in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to carry you to your bed, so you can get some sleep, ok?” Lena keeps smiling as she hums and nods in response. What a sweet dream, she thinks to herself. This is a very Kara thing to do - taking care of Lena. Granted, it used to be in a different way, like showing up at Lcorp with food to make sure Lena would eat. But this… this is even better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s dream is so vivid, she can feel herself moving through the air. Only Kara could carry someone and be on so gentle about it. Kara herself must be floating slightly off the ground so it is a smooth ride for Lena. That’s just how considerate Kara is… was… when they were friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I’m going to set you down now and find you some clothes to change into. Ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pouts for a moment, sad to be leaving the warmth protective arms of her dream Kara, before she says “ok” out loud, finally starting to regain function in some of her senses again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara must have used her superspeed to find clothes. Or Lena is just that drunk. Because Lena barely registers being on the expensive king size mattress for more than a few seconds before Kara returns, announcing she has some comfy clothes for Lena to sleep in. It’s at that point Lena thinks she should try to open her eyes, but then the fear strikes her that if she opens her eyes, her dream will end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So instead, she focuses on undressing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except, Lena is very drunk and completely uncoordinated. And only half of her limbs are working at full capacity in her exhaustive, sleep-like state. Kara must see or sense her struggling because after a good ten seconds of Lena attempting to take off her button down top and jacket, Kara asks her if she would like help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena grimaces as she struggles and nods. As she starts to feel her jacket being tugged off her, she opens one eye halfway… and then the other… to see Kara gentle helping her undress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena is completely still and speechless, as Kara unbuttons her top and pulls it off before putting the t-shirt over top of Lena’s head and arms, pulling it gentle down. If Lena had any emotional capacity left, she would probably have been embarrassed by the intimacy of the situation with Kara, especially given the emotional distance between them these past few months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good… now how about we get these pants off,” Kara says with a soft smile as she puts her hand out to help Lena stand back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re actually here.” Lena says it, surprise in her voice as her brain finally accepts that this isn’t an alcohol induced dream but in fact, reality. Kara gives Lena a curious look, surprised that her outburst comes out now. “Of course I am. I had to come check on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This truth, Kara’s authenticity in her words, is almost too much for Lena after all the self-loathing. “But you… you almost died… all because I didn’t know Lex would make automated suits with so much kryptonite…” Lena’s eyes fill with tears, the reality of the day before finally hitting her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara cups Lena’s cheek with her hand, guiding her head up so that Lena’s green eyes meet her blue ones. “Hey, I’m ok. I’m here. I survived… in large part thanks to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena shakes her head from side to side, pulling it away from Kara’s hand. “It’s my fault you were there… all of this is my fault… My brother… my family… my darkness…” It’s clear to Kara that Lena’s whiskey induced spiral is getting worse. She kneels down so she is level with Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Lena. Please look at me.” She waits patiently for Lena to turn her head forward. She puts her hands out, asking with her eyes, Lena puts her hands in Kara’s. “You and me, we are going to be ok. We will fix us, I promise. I know I have kept my distance. And I’m so sorry for doing that. But I’m done doing that now, ok? And I promise we will talk about all of this… soon. But not tonight, not when you are under the influence of alcohol. And not when I am under the influence of kryptonite. But soon, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara reaches out and wipes away the tears from Lena’s eyes. Lena nods before letting her head lean into Kara’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, how about we get you out of these pants and into some comfy shorts to sleep in?” Kara asks, again smiling as she tenderly eases Lena out of her dress slacks. Despite her drunken state, Lena can’t help but notice the duality that is Kara Danvers, how she can go from being this all powerful, super strong entity to this soft, gentle, kind, caring person. Lena realizes in that moment, just how similar Kara is to herself, how Lena can go from being her cold, aloof, powerful CEO persona to the gentle, warm, teddy bear that only a few of her closest friends get to really see. Lena really hopes she will remember this specific thought train in the morning. It feels really important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting changed, Kara again picks Lena up and carries her the short distance to the head of the bed, setting her down ever so gently, this time under the covers, and tucks her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you go, now you can get some proper sleep.” Kara again gives her that soft smile. The one Lena has missed for the past year. Kara stands up tall, the two women again end up in a silent staring contest. Lena knows what she wants to say, but she isn’t sure she should. The effect of the whiskey must be slowly wearing off now with some of her faculties starting to slowly return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, it’s Kara who breaks the silence. “Alright, Lena, can I get you anything else before I go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, still staring intently into Kara’s eyes, decides not to overthink it. If Kara is done keeping her distance, then so is Lena. “Just one thing…Will you stay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara stares back at Lena, apparently trying to gauge just how drunk Lena is… assess how off the wall this request is… perhaps figure out how upset Lena might be tomorrow if she stays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please?” Lena looks down as she says this past word, her confidence in her request faltering for a moment, before she looks back up at Kara, hope in her eyes. Kara smiles back at Lena as she nods her head. As if she could say no to Lena after a request like that. And with the smile that Lena gives her in response, Kara can’t help but think that she needs to make a list of all the things that make Lena smile like that. Just so she can do them more often to make sure Lena keeps smiling like this for the rest of her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, still dressed in the shorts and tank top that Lena saw her in at the Tower, walks around to the other side of the bed and climbs in. As she lays down, she takes a deep breath, feeling relaxed for the first time in months, despite the <em>slight</em> pain caused by the kryptonite still coursing through her body. She knows Alex will be mad at her for not coming straight back to the DEO after checking on Lena. But she also knows Alex has no cure for whatever is happening to her right now. And so that can be tomorrow’s problem. Tonight, she is going to be with Lena, again, finally.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara?” She hears Lena ask a few minutes later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would it be ok… if… if we…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara raises her arm up off the bed and into the air, reaching around Lena, already knowing what she is requesting without finishing the question. Lena practically falls sideways into Kara’s chest as Kara’s arm folds around her. Lena lets out a long-ragged breath. “Thank you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime Lena.” Kara gentle rubs up and down Lena’s back, soothing her to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somehow my S6 scenes are turning into actual subplots that will require explanation/exploration... oops?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuing from previous chapter - Lena wakes up to find herself in her bed, with Kara. While that causes a mild panic, the events from the previous night come back as she has a more concerning realization - She is cold. Because Kara is cold. The person who radiates warmth - and who is supposed to run warmer as a Kryptonian - is cold. Can Lena figure out what her brother did to Kara? And will these two ever get a chance to talk?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is apparently turning into my idea of what S6 could look like... I hope you enjoy it. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Lena is aware of when she wakes up is that she isn’t alone. It takes her a few moments as her brain completely transitions from asleep to awake before she remembers who exactly is in bed with her and why. It sends a wave of panic through her body as her eyes shoot open, wide awake now. Lena’s head is on Kara’s chest where she placed it last night. Kara’s arm is still wrapped around Lena, her hand laying gently on Lena’s hip. Kara appears to be sound asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s then that Lena has a second, even more concerning realization.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena feels it, coming off Kara. Kara, her normally overly warmth, radiating Kryptonian who would function as a personal sun to Lena if she had it her way…. Is cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s then that Lena remembers the words Kara spoke to her last night. She said something about Kryptonite poisoning. Lena sits straight up at that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, Kara, wake up.” Lena shakes her gently on the shoulder, concern quickly escalating in the milliseconds that pass between Lena sitting up and attempting to wake Kara up. It takes a few shakes of her shoulder, but Kara does start to stir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm… what is it Lee?” Kara’s voice is gravelly. She has yet to open her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you feel ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just tired…” Kara reaches up and tries to pull Lena back down. “Come back to bed…” Normally, this kind of comment coming from Kara would make Lena melt. But not right now. Kara’s hand is on Lena’s shoulder to pull her down. Lena’s concern again intensifies when she realizes just how weak Kara is. Lena barely feels any pull coming from Kara’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara… your skin… it’s cold… like, freezing cold… please wake up.” Lena’s voice is filling with dread now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine Lee… I just need rest…” Kara turns over and snuggles up to Lena’s hip, having dropped her hand when she couldn’t pull Lena back down. Lena takes some deep breaths, assessing the situation. Kara isn’t unconscious so that’s good, but she is clearly not well. That’s bad. Lena should call Alex. Lena slowly extricates herself from Kara’s tender grasp. Though Kara whines lightly, she quickly falls back asleep. Lena goes on search for her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making her way out of the bedroom, Lena sees the evidence from the night before. Kara must have cleaned up the shattered glass before picking Lena up off the couch, as the glass is currently in a pile on the floor next to the trashcan. The almost empty bottle of whiskey is sitting beside it with the lid on it. Lena finds her phone sitting on the coffee table, presumably placed there by Kara who cleaned up the area before carrying Lena to the bedroom. Lena finds several messages, starting with the three from the Unknown line Brainy was using telling Lena what she already knows about Kara. But also, asking for her help. That’s when she knows it must be bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What she doesn’t expect though, are the messages after that… from Alex. The messages come in spurts, the first few clearly coming shortly around the time of Kara’s arrival and then the others arriving over the other hours as Lena and Kara slept.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Alex Danvers: I know she is with you. She needs to come back ASAP. She snuck out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex Danvers: Look, she isn’t well. She needs help. I am working on a cure. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex Danvers: I’m sorry for what I said, alright? I know I was upset and scared of losing my sister. And that I had been wanting to say a lot of things to you for a long time… But that doesn’t make it ok. Please just send Kara back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex Danvers: I can’t leave the Tower to drag Kara back here myself. I have to keep working on finding a way to fix Kara… Otherwise I would be breaking down that door of yours right now Luthor… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex Danvers: I can’t figure it out Lena… We thought it was normal kryptonite… but I don’t think so now… I’m not sure what it’s doing to Kara.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex Danvers: We can’t figure it out. We have been trying for hours… I know I said we didn’t need your help… I was wrong Lena. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena reads the last message before immediately walking intently down the hallway. Lena pauses at her bedroom, glancing at a sleeping Kara for a moment, before turning and walking across the hallway and into a lab space she has at home. A moment later she comes back to the bedroom, pulling a markerboard on wheels into the bedroom. She quickly erases what is on it, not caring about whatever side project she was working on. She hits the call button on her phone as she finishes up the erasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena?” Alex answers on the first ring. She sounds exhausted, physically and emotionally drained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, tell me everything. I need to know exactly what signs and symptoms Kara started exhibiting and when. We will figure this out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Kara?” Alex asks, her mind finally starting to work again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is here, with me, currently asleep.” Lena says intently, hoping Alex gets the hidden message behind her factual statement. Kara stays where Lena can see her. Whether Alex gets it or not, Lena isn’t sure. Either way, Alex is satisfied with the answer and starts to explain everything to her. Once she finishes, half the board is filled up and Lena starts to write out the new symptoms as she explains them to Alex. Now they both have the full picture and can work together to solve it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex asks Lena to return, with Kara, to the Tower shortly after that. Lena offers up her home and in-home lab to the Superfriends instead, saying that Kara can have a comfortable place to rest while they figure this out, and that she has everything they will need. It’s a boundary that hasn’t been crossed with any of them before except Kara and it demonstrates not only Lena’s willingness to set aside her own uncomfortableness that still exists between her and the others, but also reveals just how deep Lena’s concern is for Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It been three days. Three grueling, exhausting, sleepless days. Kara continued to pass in between being asleep and the half awake, half asleep state, never fully waking up during that time. By the time day three hits, Kara finally stirs, though she still complains about feeling very tired and wanting to rest. All the Superfriends are excited to see her awake and gather around her bed for a little while, Lena and Alex included, though Lena is keeping track of symptom changes in her head and continuing to hypothesize what is going on and how to fix it. Kara gives them both a reassuring smile, saying she knows they will solve it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s on the fourth day that Lena thinks she figured it out. She pulls Alex aside, away from everyone else to talk to her, concerned about her theory and its implications. Despite the fatigue, Lena is wired in that moment, nervous about what she has to explain to Alex and about the thought of then having to explain it to Kara when she wakes back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I figured it out,” Lena starts, and she sees Alex’s face light up with relief and excitement before registering that Lena isn’t feeling either of those emotions. Alex’s face drops. “Lena, what is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena takes in and lets out a long, deep, ragged breath, trying to maintain her composure. “The Kryptonite Lex used, its synthetic, he… altered the chemical formula… It’s in her bloodstream, working its way through her system… neutralizing her powers… That’s… That’s why she healed slower… why the sun doesn’t seem to energize her… why she seems to be sick now with the fatigue… why her body temperature has dropped substantially…” Lena lists off Kara’s other symptoms, putting them all into place for Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a long period of silence that fills the room after that. Neither woman moving. Finally, Alex asks the question Lena has been dreading. “Can we stop it? Reverse it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex and Lena ask for some privacy with Kara shortly after she wakes up the next day. Kara tells everyone she is starting to feel a little better, though she feels different. Lena and Kara, who haven’t told anyone else yet, know why. The two women close the door to Lena’s bedroom and attempt to smile at Kara as they approach her. Kara is currently setting up in the bed, attempting to eat some soup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey guys, I think I can finally eat something.” Kara is smiling. And it’s already breaking both Lena and Alex’s hearts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we talk to you for a minute Kara?” Alex asks. Kara hears the tone in Alex’s voice and looks up from the soup, eyeing them suspiciously. “Uh… sure.” She sets the soup on the nightstand. Alex looks over to Lena and gives her a slight head nod. They had agreed ahead of time that Lena would be the one to tell Kara. Well, Lena had insisted she do it since she figured it out and it was her brother who did this to her after all. This way, Kara could still have Alex to comfort her and not be the barer of such terrible news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena walks up and sits down beside Kara on the bed. She smiles and takes Kara’s had in her own. Alex stays standing back at the edge of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, looking down at their intertwined hands, takes in a breath and says firmly, “Kara, we figured out what Lex did to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s eyes go wide, her focus suddenly increasing. This is it; they can finally fix her. “That’s good news, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s lips push together and her eyes close for a few seconds as she steels her resolve. “He altered the formula of kryptonite. What is currently running through your system is actively working to neutralize your powers… it’s essentially turning you human.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looks from Lena to Alex, back and forth several times, in disbelief. “Oh, come on… he can’t… he can’t do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena assumed there would be some denial from Kara. She had a plan for this. “Kara, I want you to squeeze my hand as hard as you can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t do that. I’ll hurt you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can because you won’t. You may not remember the other day, but you… you tried to pull me down into the bed with you. I barely felt it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena can tell this is news to Kara. The lack of strength isn’t news to Alex. Though the story of how Lena figured it out, is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a few seconds later, Kara, staring down at their hands, squeezes. Lena doesn’t scream in pain. She doesn’t even wince. She gives Kara a pitying smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex, who had been silent since the start of all this, finally chimes in. “Kara, I know this isn’t the news you wanted to hear. But Lena and I aren’t going to stop trying to find a way to fix this.” Lena affirms Alex’s comment with a nod and firm smile at Kara. She smiles back. Both women know it’s fake because it doesn’t come close to her blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been six weeks since Kara lost her powers. She returned to work at Catco and tried to start living her new, human life. And National City continued to function with the help of its other heroes. People wondered of course where Supergirl went. But no one knew. No one saw her die. They thought that maybe she took a vacation.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Alex and Lena continued to work together to find a way to restore Kara’s powers. Both of them obsessing to the point that their personal lives were suffering. It was three weeks into this mess when Kelly finally showed up at Lena’s and had a very long talk with Alex, and after a lot of talking and crying, left with Alex in tow. While Alex continued to help Lena, over the latter three weeks, she has had a better balance between helping Kara, helping the city as a new vigilante, and spending time with Kelly. Lena, on the other hand, was still hyper focused on correcting the wrongs her family did. She only stopped working long enough to sleep. She had Sam put in charge of Lcorp in her steed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was after six weeks of this madness that Kara finally showed up at Lena’s to put an end to it. Before this, every time that Kara reached out, Lena would brush her off, insisting that she just needed more time. Lost in her guilt over Kara losing her powers, she couldn’t see that all Kara wanted to do was talk to her. So, after six weeks, Kara took a more direct approach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She showed up to Lena’s penthouse with food that evening. When Lena answers the door, she had a slightly unhinged look about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I brought food.” Kara gives Lena her signature smile. Lena smiles back, turning and walking away. Kara follows, closing the door behind her. This has become their routine. Kara showed up with food. Lena eats a few bites before insisting she needs to get back to work and basically kicking Kara out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not tonight though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, sitting down on the couch with Kara, takes a bite of her food. Kara forgoes eating, and starts talking right away, not wanting to psych herself out of it. “Lena, we need to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mouth full of food, she raises an eyebrow. Kara takes the opportunity to continue. “You can’t keep going like this. And I don’t want you to. I’ve been patiently waiting to have a conversation with you for six weeks now… I’m tired of waiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena gulps down the food and tries to stop Kara. “I have to fix this first… it’s my fault…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara cuts her off. “No. Enough with the self-blame. Lex did this to me. His relation to you is irrelevant to me. You have proven more than enough times what kind of person you are. Lena, I know in my soul what kind of person you are. I always have since the first day I met you and you told me you were trying to make a name for yourself outside your family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not done.” Kara says that, cutting Lena off again, but in a gentler way this time. Lena nods, and lets her continue. “When I finally told you that I was Supergirl… I told you why I waited so long, that it was because you still loved Kara and that I could be just Kara with you… Well, for the first time since I have come to Earth, I am just Kara, completely. And I am ok with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, I will figure this out. I just need more time.” The exhaustion is clearly written all over Lena’s exterior. Her shoulders are sagged, she has black under her eyes, and she walks around like she carries the weight of the world on her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gives Lena a small smile. “I know you will, but not like this. You need to keep living your life while you work on this. Go back to work at Lcorp, get more sleep, eat properly, spend time with friends… maybe go on a date…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This last suggestion makes Lena laugh, something she hasn’t done in weeks. Her laugh makes Kara smile brightly. “I’m serious Lena. You can’t stay walled up in your home working on this anymore. I promise, whether we solve this or not, I will be ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They don’t call you the Paragon of Hope for nothing…” Lena remarks, smirking. “But a Luthor, dating? Are you trying out some material for a new stand up comedy show or what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara chuckles at the self-deprecating humor, something Lena hasn’t done in weeks. Then, very seriously, Kara looks into Lena’s eyes and, after taking a breath, says “No, Lena. That was me… asking you… to go on a date… with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stares at Kara for a long, long while, debating whether her lack of sleep is finally causing her to hallucinate. Because there is no way that Kara Danvers just asked Lena Luthor out on a date, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena?” Kara finally asks, tentatively. Lena has been staring at Kara for well over a minute now and hasn’t said a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right… sorry…” Lena shakes her head, trying to refocus her attention as it sets in that this is in fact happening. “So… a date…. With you?” Lena is smirking at Kara now, head tilting, the look on her face completely changed from when Kara first showed up this evening. There is a renewed, hopeful look to Lena. Like she finally realized her worth isn’t all in whether she figures out how to bring back Kara’s powers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The change in Lena’s affect gives Kara a sudden boost in confidence. “That’s right,” she says, confidently. “You. Me. Dinner. And we can finally talk about us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena looks down, blushing slightly, her smile extenuating her dimples. “I’d love that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuing with what I want to see in S6... Continuing from the last chapter. Lena and Kara are finally going to go on a date... but first, Alex and Kara are finally going to talk!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… today’s the day,” Alex says, setting down brunch in front of Kara. It’s become part of their new routine. They have brunch together every Saturday, just the two of them. Over the past few weeks, since Alex has gotten more of a balance back in her life (thanks to Kelly), she has established some semblance of a schedule. Saturday brunch with Kara is a staple part of that schedule.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s chin goes into her chest as she blushes. “Yeah… I told Lena I’d pick her up at 7 tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex smirks at her sister, seeing her giddy and excited. It’s a change of pace for Kara, who is usually anxious and avoidant, trying anything to get out of dates. “So, what’s the plan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara launches into her plans for the date with Alex, who is happy to see Kara settling into her human life so comfortably. It’s a weird thing to Alex and something they haven’t really talked about. Granted, Alex has spent most of her time helping Lena to find a way to restore Kara’s powers. It’s in the midst of this conversation that it dawns in Alex that they have never asked Kara what it is that she actually wants. They have been working under the assumption that Kara would want to return to being Supergirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex grows quiet after Kara finishes regaling her with the details of the date. This gives Kara some nervousness about her plans. “Is it too much for a first date? I just, want to make sure it’s different from the things we have done as friends…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not that Kara. I think you both will have a great time tonight.” Alex gives Kara a reassuring smile. “It’s just, I know it’s only been a couple of months since you have lost your powers. And I guess… we haven’t really talked about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara frowns at the change in subject, her demeanor completely shifting. “I didn’t think there was much to talk about. I mean, it happened. I’m dealing.” She shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex sighs before continuing, knowing she is entering a potentially touchy subject area. “Yeah… but I guess I am wondering if you want us to keep looking for a way to bring your powers back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gives Alex an inquisitive “What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, do you want to go back to being Supergirl? Or do you want to stay the way you are, essentially as a human?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… I… I guess I haven’t really thought about it. I mean, I just assumed you and Lena would figure it out eventually and I would get my powers back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if we don’t?” Alex asks after a moment of silence passes between the two sisters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly before answers. “I guess then, I don’t go back to being Supergirl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it?” Alex blurts out before she has time to think of a better response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sighs and gives her sister a slightly annoyed look. “What do you want me to say Alex? I have thought about this, of course. But it isn’t in my control. All I can do right now is focus on living the life that is in front of me. Of course, I miss being Supergirl and having my powers. I miss flying. I miss being able to help people in that way… But Kara Danvers gets to help people every day too. It’s just in a different way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright… so, do you want to explain to me what’s going on with your hands then?” Up until now, Alex hasn’t pushed Kara to open up about how she has been dealing with not having her powers. But now… now Alex is going full big sister on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looks down, seeing the light bruised, skinned knuckles, she puts her hands down under the table out of view. “What do you mean?” She tries to cover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara… I’ve seen your hands, hiding them now is pointless. I see the skinned knuckles. How did they get that way?” While Alex started out strong and firm, she ended with a more soft, gentle tone, hoping her sister would see how much she cares and only wants the best for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sighs, her shoulders sinking as her head drops to the side. “It’s not a big deal Alex. It’s just… one of the ways I have been dealing with not having powers… I’ve been going to a boxing gym…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve… you’ve been fighting?” Alex says in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looks back at her sister, ready to defend herself. “I’ve been training, Alex, getting better at fighting. I go train three days a week and then usually once on the weekends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” <em>Or anyone</em> Alex implies. She knows Kara purposefully kept this to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara again lets out a long sigh. “Look, I was angry about losing half of who I have been since coming to Earth. I spent so long hiding it and then I finally learned to embrace it… and to have it then taken away from me… I had a lot of anger to work out. You and Lena were so focused on finding a way to get it back… Neither of you were exactly available for me to talk to about all of this… no offense!” Kara throws in, letting Alex know she doesn’t hold it against either of them. She knows they were both dealing with things in their own way. “And at the end of the day… no one really knew exactly what I was experiencing… So, I wound up wanting to work through my emotions the way I used to… turns out, I didn’t need any special equipment to do it anymore. I could just go into a gym and beat up a punching bag or go toe-to-toe with another human in a boxing ring… and Alex, it felt good to be able to do that. To punch and to sweat and to just get it all out… So, I kept going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you… the way you needed me to be.” Alex reaches over and gives Kara side hug. Kara leans into her sister, hugging back. “I’m glad you have an outlet like that. Kelly and I started running again in the mornings before we go to work. It’s been amazing for my mental health to do that again. I guess I’m trying to say that I get it… and I’m sorry if it seemed like I was being too hard on you. I have no idea what you must have been going through these past two months learning how to live without powers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you sis,” Kara says, turning to pull Alex in for a full hug. The two women shedding a few tears, finally feeling like the unspoken gap that had been between the two has finally been mended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara knocks on Lena’s penthouse door at 6:45pm, too anxious to wait outside any longer. She lasted a whole 10 minutes outside, after showing up entirely too early for their date. She realizes she liked it better when she could superspeed and fly around the city and show up right on time for things. She didn’t have as much time to be nervous about things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, predicting that Kara would in fact be early for their date, was ready by 6:30. She had been nervously pacing around the penthouse for the past fifteen minutes and had practically ran to the door when Kara knocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Kara,” Lena says with a shy smile as she opens the door. Lena is wearing a strapless black dress that accentuates her curves. Her hair is down and slightly curled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, you look amazing.” Lena looks down and away from Kara, blushing. She hadn’t expected that to be the first thing out of Kara’s mouth this evening. “You do too, Kara,” Lena says in a hushed tone. Kara is wearing a dark blue dress that somehow makes her light blue eyes even more electric than usual. “Oh, I got you these,” Kara says, suddenly remembering the flowers she brought with her. Lena looks at the bouquet, knowing instantly what they are, causing her to smile for an entirely different reason. “Plumerias?” She asks. Kara nods. Lena takes the flowers and carries them into the kitchen, taking the time to put them into a vase, neither woman sure what to say while she does. As she finishes up, Kara asks with a smile, “Ready to go?” Lena nods with a smile. Kara offers her arm and Lena smirks as she takes it and they head out for their first official date...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara takes Lena to a restaurant with outside seating, overlooking the ocean. It’s obviously very upscale – not Kara’s usual scene. Lena isn’t sure how Kara managed to get them seating at such an exclusive place. When she tries to get Kara to tell her, Kara simply shrugs and gives Lena a smile. One day Kara will tell her, just not tonight. Tonight, Lena is going to simply enjoy the beautiful view, the wonderful food, and the amazing company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spend most of dinner falling into easy conversation with one another, just like <em>it used to be</em>. The easy-going conversation sprinkled with the light, fun flirting that was always undertowing their friendship. Like it was before their falling out, before the heart break, before Lex and Lillian. Before everything went sideways between them. Both women can feel it – the ease with which they are able to find each other again after so much has happened between them. Though, despite that, they can both also sense all of the unspoken emotions and unspoken discussions yet to be had. Neither wanting to seem to ruin the date by bringing up the more intense topics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, Kara asks Lena to take a walk and Kara guides them along a path that leads to a bench where they end up sitting. It’s still near the ocean and they can hear the waves crashing on the beach, though it’s secluded enough that there aren’t really many pedestrians at this time of the night. Kara, having built up her confidence throughout the evening as the date has gone according to plan so far, finally brings up some of the more touching topics of conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… what do you think?” Kara asks hesitantly. Lena eyes Kara curiously, raising an eyebrow. Kara clarifies. “About us, I mean.” Lena, wanting to be open and honest with Kara and hoping for the same in return, shares her concerns. “Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, we haven’t really even established being friends again.” Kara counters back, not in an argumentative way, but in a similar tone as Lena. “Is that what you want? To just be friends again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena half smiles and looks away, “You know it’s not… After how I reacted when I found out you were Supergirl… how I treated you… how could anyone not see it then…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We broke each other’s heart.” Kara says the statement, so matter of fact now, with no emotion behind it anymore. Lena nods and again half smiles at Kara, knowing she is absolutely right. “The question is,” Kara continues, having practiced this particular part of the conversation in her head a hundred times today, “can we move forward together and build something out of the rubble, in spite of our past… or maybe even build something stronger because of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena smiles shyly at Kara, finally looking back at her again. “I want to, Kara. I really do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Kara says in a relieved, excited tone. “Because I do too… and I know… I know we have more things we need to talk about and talk through… and we will. One step at a time, right?” At this point, Kara stands up and puts her hand out, offering it to Lena, who looks at it and then up at Kara, smiling. She answers by taking Kara’s hand and intertwining their fingers as she stands up. They continue their walk, this time hands interlocked, both women relishing in the familiar but at the same time, new physical contact between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a short while later that Kara walks Lena to her penthouse door. Another familiar but also very new threshold for them both. Lena unlocks the door and turns to Kara, uncertainty written on her face. Kara, however, had planned the entire evening, including her exit, apparently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, I hope you had a wonderful evening. I look forward to our second date happening soon.” She then pulls up Lena’s hand, which is still interwoven with her own, and kisses the back of it gently. It takes Lena’s breath away. Somehow Kara Danvers is more chivalrous than anyone Lena has ever dated before (man or woman). She really shouldn’t be surprised by this and yet, somehow, she is. “Goodnight, Lena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Kara. Thank you for everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 26 - What I hope to see in S6 continuing from the last chapter - Lena and Kara start dating - yay! Of course this comes with its own anxieties for them both. And this means Lena sees a side of Kara that she tries to keep hidden... and it motivates her to create something... Because it's Lena. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little bit of angst... little bit of fluff.... Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three months since their first date. And while Lena loved having Kara as her best friend, she loved having Kara as her girlfriend so much more. Kara has always been a kind, caring, attentive person. But she has seen this at an even deeper level since taking that step with Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kara who came up with the idea in fact, to have two separate kind of date nights each week. One where they talk about the past and hash out old emotions and traumas and the like. On these nights, they are not allowed to drink. They have to let themselves feel what they feel and agree to express it open and honestly. It’s excruciatingly painful at times. But it also helps. They get the opportunity to air out their past together while also owning up to their own mistakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other date night is all about the present – no talk about the past. They spend time together, as a couple, making memories and enjoying each other’s company. While Kara took Lena to dinner for their first date, she got more creative for dates that followed after that. Sometimes they would go to the zoo or a museum or even ice skating. It was always something out on the town, something fun. Lena loved it. She loved seeing Kara smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so that’s how things progressed those first few months. One night a week – tumultuous difficult emotional conversations at Alex’s while Alex stayed at Kelly’s. Neither wanted to have these conversations at their own place, though neither were willing to admit exactly why to the other. Alex, the all-knowing big sister, loved having an excuse to stay at Kelly’s, so she didn’t even make either of them explain it when they asked her. The second night a week – they spent out on the town, holding hands as they enjoyed the sites and sounds of National City.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was after a month of these date nights that Lena finally worked up the nerve to invite Kara into the penthouse as they walked up to it. Kara, with a thoughtful glean in her eyes, smiled at Lena and simply said “not yet,” before giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving for the evening. They had a brief conversation after their first date about taking things slow, both acknowledging that neither of them wanted to rush into things without really working through their past baggage. Hence the dual weekly date night idea by Kara. Even so, Lena wasn’t sure what Kara was waiting for exactly. She didn’t want to pressure her. Sure, she has occasionally imaged kissing Kara, her best friend, over the years. But Kara didn’t know that. All Lena could do was blush at the contact from Kara as she walks into her penthouse and back into her lab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was of course the one who called Kara out on stalling things with Lena. For all her bravado she showed early on with Lena, Kara was anxious to take the next step. Which is why, Alex went all big sister on her after the first month of dating. They were having their weekly brunch when it happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… how was date night last night? Anything special happen?” Kara glared at Alex. She knew the innuendo Alex was making, even without the sultry tone Alex included. “Ugh, Alex, I told you, we are taking things slow.” Kara got off the couch at that point to go get herself something to drink. Though it was more so to avoid her sisters searing gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara… slow is one thing. The glaciers are melting faster…” Kara turns around from the kitchen, ready to defend herself, but Alex keeps going. “All I’m saying is that, from the outside, it looks like maybe you are nervous about taking the next step with Lena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s mouth, which was open, quickly shut itself. Kara deflated because she knew Alex was right as much as Alex knew she was right. Kara, forgetting about the drink she was going to get herself, drags her feet back to the couch, plops down and puts her head on her sister’s lap. “What am I going to do?” Alex runs her hand over Kara’s hair gently to reassure her. “You are going to talk to your girlfriend.” Kara groans anxiously. “It’s just… I don’t want to mess it up… You know… it’s Lena, Alex… LENA… and I’ve only been with men before… I’ve only kissed guys before…” The sisters spend the rest of brunch strategizing Kara’s conversation with Lena while Alex also comforts Kara about her concerns, knowing exactly what she is going through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation happens that evening and goes better than expected. It turns out Lena had started to think that maybe Kara had changed her mind about dating her but didn’t know how to tell her. So, finding out that Kara was actually nervous about taking the next step was a relief to Lena. They agree to start having some date nights in as opposed to out on the town. And that Kara could set the tone for any kind of physical touch. It was an interesting turn of events considering how much more comfortable Kara usually tended to be with physical touch and used to be… when they were friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their date nights in are great, of course. There is plenty of food that they cook or order in. And then they pick a movie and curl up on the couch together to watch it. Kara was up for snuggling almost immediately once they were doing date nights in one of their homes. And in fact, she started to prefer that to going out on the town because it meant she could just snuggle up to Lena. And while they did that for a few weeks, Kara never pushed past that boundary, still feeling anxious about the next step. Lena didn’t mind though. She enjoyed whatever love or affection she got from Kara, now knowing why she wasn’t progressing things physically with her. She was completely ok with letting Kara set the pace in their relationship in that area so that they would both be comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then, Lena starts to notice things that, she couldn’t notice before… Like how, anytime sirens go by outside, Kara flinches and then freezes. It’s only for the briefest of seconds, but it’s there, she can feel her, beside her, or sometimes in her arms. Kara freezes like she is about to, say, bolt out the window… like she used to… as Supergirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few times, Lena asks her about it. Kara denies it, claiming it must just be out habits. But Lena knows. She knows it has been months since Kara has been Supergirl. So no, it isn’t a case of old habits refusing to die. No, it’s that Kara doesn’t want those habits to be forgotten. It’s that Kara misses them… She misses being able to rush off and help when she hears sirens going by somewhere in the city. Granted, she can only hear them now when they go by her apartment. But still… it’s there, the longing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if Lena wasn’t so sure about her conclusion, a few weeks later, Lena finds Kara’s suit, on accident. Granted, it wasn’t exactly hiding. And that reinforces her belief. Lena had come straight to Kara’s from Lcorp that night, having gotten stuck in a board meeting that ran long. So, when she showed up wearing her three pieces business suit, Kara insisted she borrow some clothes and get comfortable. Kara told Lena to go find something to change into from her closet while she finished cooking dinner. Lena did just that. Kara must have forgotten about it, or maybe not. Either way, Lena saw it on full display, right there, hanging on hooks at the very front. Like Kara has it ready to go, just waiting for the day she can finally put it back on. Seeing it there, so proudly displayed like a daily reminder to Kara of who she used to be, broke Lena just a tiny bit that night. She knew Kara put up a good front about no longer having powers. But getting to spend time with her like this… she is seeing just how much she really does miss being Supergirl. She sighed to herself, said nothing to Kara, and found some clothes to change into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lena gets home that night, she heads straight for her lab, more motivated than ever. “Hope,” she says, activating the AI, “I have an idea for new project.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What would you like me to call this project, Ms. Luthor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena pauses for a moment before responding “Project Adamantem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, it’s been three months since their first date. Lena has invited Kara over to her place this evening. She is feeling particularly nervous, pacing around the living room and kitchen when she hears a knock at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Darling,” Lena greets Kara with a smile, happy to see her as always. Kara gives her a warm hug as she comes through the doorway. “Hi Lee.” Kara whispers before pulling away, her eyes glistening. “Kara, sweetie, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” Lena’s previous anxieties forgotten about as she is completely taken in by Kara in such a distressed state. Usually Kara shows up for date night all smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gives her a small smile and a sigh as her shoulders slump and her head drops. “I just… I’ve had a really, really bad day. Can we… can we just go sit on the couch and snuggle for a little while?” Lena nods, taking Kara’s hand, she leads her into the penthouse to the couch. Lena sits down, guiding Kara down next to her, enveloping her in her arms as she does. Kara puts her head on Lena’s chest and her arms around Lena, hugging her tightly. Lena can tell she is crying silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two women sit there in silence for almost an hour before Kara, sniffling, pulls away and looks up at Lena. “Thank you for that. I just… I really needed that.” Lena smiles, pushing a strand of blond hair behind Kara’s ear. “Anytime my Darling. That’s what I’m here for. Do you want to talk about it?” Kara takes a deep deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Catco wants me to… to write… to write an article… about the disappearance of Supergirl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sweetie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I have gotten statements from her before… they think I can get in touch with her now…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing that Kara is tearing up again, Lena pulls Kara back in for a hug, patting her back. “It’s ok… it’ll be ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Kara pulls away again, apparently cried out. “I’m sorry I ruined date night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nonsense Kara. You and me, spending time together. That’s all that matters.” Lena says it firmly. Kara knows she means it. Anything they do together is amazing. It always has been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena wasn’t going to tell her about it, not yet. She wanted to run more tests, get more of it working first. But seeing Kara so dejected… Lena couldn’t keep it from her any longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara… will you come to the lab with me? I have something I want to show you.” Kara looks at Lena curiously. Lena gives her a warm smile and puts her hand out. After a moment, Kara takes it. They make the short walk across the penthouse to the lab. Upon entering, Lena makes her way over to one of the tables and picks up what appears to be a large diamond-shaped belt buckle and carries it back over to Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was going to wait to show you this, but I think it might help cheer you up tonight,” Lena starts. Kara stares at the item curiously without speaking, waiting for Lena to explain. “I can tell, especially since we have started dating, how much you miss having your powers Kara. I know you have done your best to adjust to your new life without them and that you put up a good front around everyone. But I see you and I see it. I do. And while I haven’t quite cracked the code to Lex’s kryptonite he created. I thought I could instead offer you something else in the meantime.” Lena holds the item out to Kara, who cautiously takes it, eyeing Lena as she does. “This contains a new power suit. Not the Lexosuit, not the antikryptonite suit. No… this suit is different. It is very much its own suit. It comes with its own… unique attributes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, did you build me superhero suit?” Kara blurts out, her curiosity shifting to excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… yes…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s eyes go wide. “What does it do?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s the thing, I have been trying to replicate, or at least, recreate similar powers to what you are used to using. So far, it flies, has superstrength, and has heat vision, well it’s laser vision technically. I’m still working on a freeze power. Again, it won’t quite be the same as your own natural abilities, and this is just a prototype, but”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena doesn’t get to finish, because she is suddenly being embraced by Kara in one of the best hugs Lena has ever had. When Kara finally pulls away, she takes Lena’s hands in her own and looks at Lena, smiling so brightly it reaches her eyes. Lena smiles in return and says softly “I’m glad you like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara answers Lena by looking deeply into her eyes for a moment as she smiles. She releases one of Lena’s hands so she can gentle caress Lena’s cheek, before cupping it. Lena leans into the intimate touch, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara slowly starts to lean in towards her, like she wants to give Lena a chance to pull away. Lena doesn’t though. She just keeps smiling, waiting patiently. And when Kara’s lips finally meet hers, she knows the wait was well worth it. Because this kiss right here. This moment. This will be a memory she will never forget. She knows it immediately. Because kissing Kara Danvers, even without powers, is like kissing the sun to Lena. It’s like her entire body is alive and electric but also completely calm and at home, all at once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FYI adamantem is latin for diamond.</p>
<p>Come find me on instagram or twitter @ forever_angsty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Desk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuing from last chapter... something I'd love to see in S6... based on Supercorptober prompt of the day ("desk").</p>
<p>Kara is super excited to start testing out the new suit... but what happens when Lena has to work late at Lcorp?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a completely adorable FLUFF chapter and I apologize for none of it lol. </p>
<p>I hope you all like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Needless to say, Kara was excited. Lena was still working some kinks out of the prototype of the suit. But now she had someone to help her test the suit. Which also meant they got to spend even more time together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara particularly loved testing out the strength she got with the suit. While boxing three to four days week had definitely done its job in keeping her fit, toned, and strong, she can’t deny how much she missed being able to do things like bend metal or punch giant stone blocks. Sometimes Lena would come home to find Kara already in her penthouse, in the lab, punching things in her new suit, just for fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually though, Lena had to set some ground rules for Kara. It happened when Lena finally let Kara start testing out the flying mechanics of the suit. At first, she was just hovering around the lab, getting used to the mechanics of flying and how it worked with the suit. This was different from her innate flying abilities and took some getting used to. After a couple days of this though, she started asking Lena to let her take the suit outside and into the air…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena lasted an entire five minutes with Kara giving her the pouting face before completely caving. After all, Lena never could say no to those beautiful blue eyes. Kara shrieked excitedly, lifting Lena up into her arms and spinning her around. Lena laughed and laughed as she got twirled around in the air by Kara. How could she be upset with saying yes to someone when they respond like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happened the next day. Lena was at Lcorp, finishing up some work that was taking longer than expected. She sent Kara text to let her know that they might have to postpone the test flight for another evening, apologizing for how her work was holding her up, but promising that they would test fly the suit very soon. Lena should have known something was up, when all Kara sent in response was an airplane emoji followed by another message that was just a heart emoji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was about an hour later; Lena was finally packing up for the evening. The sun had gone done a while ago. She sighed, feeling mentally drained from such a long exhausting day at the office. She was halfway across her office to her door when suddenly, from behind her, she hears glass shattering. Lena, thinking it’s a long overdue assassination attempt, dives down to the ground and away from the sound, attempting to take cover from whatever threat this might be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once on the ground, she attempts to assess the situation, though it’s hard to make sense of the chaos that is now her office. One of windows is shattered, that much she can tell. Her desk, once so pristine, organized, and perfect, is now in pieces, mixed up with the computer, files, and other things she had on and in the desk. And laying among all that debris is a suit Lena immediately recognizes…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena shakes her head as she stands up and saunters over to a motionless Kara. Looking down, she can see Kara lowering the face shield. She looks up and just gives Lena the biggest, goofiest smile she has ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… I think I need to work on the landing part more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena puts her hand out to help Kara up. “You owe me a desk.” Once Kara is on her feet, Lena turns around and proceeds to head back towards the door, too tired to deal with the mess in her office tonight. A confused Kara follows her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!... are you mad?” Lena stops just short of the door and lets Kara catch up with her. Kara deactivates the suit along the way. Lena takes a breath before answering. She knows she isn’t actually mad at Kara. In fact, she should have known by the airplane emoji that there was no way Kara wasn’t going to test fly that suit tonight. Lena knows Kara too well. If Lena is mad at anyone, it would be at herself. But tonight, right now, she just wants to go home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena lets out a long sigh before answering, “I’m exhausted and I’m hungry Kara. It’s been a very long day and my girlfriend just crashed through my office window into my desk. But that’s a problem for tomorrow… Tonight I just want to go home, eat something that isn’t Kale and snuggle my girlfriend on the couch while I fall asleep in her arms.” Lena looks over to see blue eyes staring intently into her green ones. An unreadable expression on Kara’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara says it in a soft, deliberate tone as she smiles at Lena. It wasn’t rushed or forced or a surprise to herself. She has been wanting to tell Lena for days now, well, for weeks if she is being honest with herself. Lena, on the other hand, was a bit caught off guard after the events of the day. It was another surprise. She stared back at Kara, lips slightly parted, as her brain tried its hardest to process just what Kara said. But it’s like in that moment, she couldn’t formulate a response. Her brain was just simply done working for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara knows Lena. She can see her brain is running on fumes. She also knows that Lena has a hard time with expressing emotion. And she isn’t even sure if Lena is ready to talk about that or if she feels what Kara feels. Kara thinks she does after everything, but to actually say it out loud, to each other… It was another boundary they hadn’t crossed yet. And here Kara was, taking that step first. Lena could take it when she was ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara puts her hand out for Lena to take, which she does almost automatically. Kara leads them out of Lcorp and back to the penthouse, where they proceed to curl on the couch. Kara puts the nature channel on the tv, more as background noise than anything, and holds Lena, who quickly falls asleep from her long exhausting day. Once she is asleep, Kara uses her free hand to text her friends and call in some favors, asking them to take care of Lena’s office for her, so that it is cleaned up tonight. Kara will help Lena acquire a new desk in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a short while later when Lena awakes to find herself still curled up in Kara’s arms on the couch. She looks up to see Kara is still awake, watching the tv. Her hand is casually stroking Lena’s arm, just like it was when she drifted to sleep. Kara must sense a change in Lena, as she glances down to see Lena staring up at her. Both women smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you,” Kara says quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Darling,” she whispers back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, it’s Lena giving Kara an unreadable expression, giving Kara pause on what to say next. She stares back at Lena, taking in the beautiful woman’s emerald eyes, staring up at her from her lap. She opens her mouth but is unsure of what to say or to ask. As she is about to ask Lena if she would like something to eat, since food is Kara’s go to, Lena reaches up and puts a finger on her mouth, stopping her from speaking. Kara smirks and waits for Lena to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiles wide down at Lena; her heart having never felt so full as it does in this moment. Lena sits up halfway, using her one hand to wrap around Kara’s neck and pull her in for a deep, tender, emotional kiss. Lena pulls away a few moments later, staring deeply into ocean blue eyes with a half-smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, however, chases Lena’s lips. This time, the kiss is more passionate, more sensual. Kara’s hand holds Lena’s cheek affectionately while her other hand wraps around Lena’s waist, easily pulling her in, up, and closer to her. Despite having only human strength now, Kara is still relatively strong, likely due to her continued training at the boxing gym. Lena, whose arms are wrapped around Kara’s neck again, practically glides up onto Kara’s lap as the kiss deepens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally pull apart a few minutes later, both women breathing heavily as their foreheads touch. Kara looks deeply into Lena’s eyes for a moment before saying, “You know you didn’t have to say it just because I said it earlier tonight… right?” Lena gives Kara a half smile. “Darling, I know that. I wanted to say it. I know we have told each other for years how we love each other without actually saying it…saying those words… we just said it in different ways. From me building you various suits to you defending me despite what everyone else would say… underneath all of our actions was this one truth, even if neither of us could actually admit it to ourselves at the time, let alone to each other or anyone else…” Both women chuckle slightly. “My point, my love, is that I wanted to say it, and have wanted to say it for a while. And I want to keep saying it moving forward. And I want to keep showing you through my actions, every day. So, that way, you never have any doubt how I feel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara blushes deeply at Lena’s emotional confession, knowing how much she means it. And while Kara would usually be the one that has the wordy declaration, in this moment, looking deep into Lena’s eyes, all she can respond with is, “I love you Lena Luthor. It’s you and me forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on insta or twitter at forever_angsty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little scene I'd love to see in S6 of Supercorp of them celebrating a dating anniversary...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had a rough day so I wrote all fluff in this chapter. Enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Lee” Kara gives Lena a chaste kiss on the cheek as she greets her girlfriend. Kara had just stopped by Lcorp unexpectedly and Lena was in the middle of reviewing the company’s annual R&amp;D budget for approval.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Darling, to what do I owe this surprise?” Lena asks, glancing up from the coffee table that had a pile of files and paperwork that Lena had been sifting through as she worked from the couch that afternoon. Kara had sat down beside her and was giving her an anxious smile. This caused Lena to shift her focus completely so she could give Kara her full attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, um… you know how, sometimes, I used to go help other superheroes and I would be gone for a few days? I mean, you didn’t know it was Kara at the time but that Supergirl would be gone for a short while?” Kara was rambling a bit, so Lena put a hand on her knee to help calm her down. “Sure, before Crisis, when there were other Earths. What is this about Kara?” Kara nervously adjusted her glasses. “Well I know we don’t do that anymore, but we still have the Legends who travel through time…”</p><p> </p><p>This statement gave Lena pause. “Wait – You are being asked to go time travel?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara winces. “Kind of?” Lena gives Kara a questioning look and waits for her to explain. Kara takes a deep breath and scans Lena’s office, like somehow the answer will be spelled out somewhere. Finally, looking back at Lena, she attempts to explain. “I need to go help out on a… um… special mission… it shouldn’t take more than a couple of days for me… For you – I’ll be back by tonight, in time to celebrate our anniversary.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena continued to stare at Kara with her eyebrow raised, waiting for more of an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t be as long for you, because you know, time travel… I can come back… whenever…”</p><p> </p><p>Kara gave Lena as big of a smile as she could muster.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the mission?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um… Sara didn’t give me all the details; just said she could use my help with my new Super suit and all… So, I said yes of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena hums in response. “So… I’ll see you tonight for dinner then?” Kara asks tentatively. She knows she isn’t getting off the hook that easily. Lena smirks at Kara. “Darling, if you can time travel and be back by tonight. Why come all the way to Lcorp to tell me about this mission? I mean, there is a chance I might not have even known you were gone, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara knows this is a test. She also knows she needs to tread carefully so that Lena doesn’t catch onto her thinly veiled lies. She is hiding her real reason for the absence for a good reason, after all. “For starters, I’m taking the Super suit that you built for me, somewhere that you won’t be. So, I thought that was important information for you to have. More importantly, I always want my world saving genius of a girlfriend to know when I will be going on important missions and when to expect me back. How else will she know when to come save me?”</p><p> </p><p>Bingo. That was the right answer. Lena has the biggest grin on her face now. It makes Kara grin even wider in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Darling. Please, be safe. And I will see you for our anniversary dinner. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. I will see you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>They share a tight embrace and passionate kiss before Kara leaves.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Lena is putting the finishing touches on their homemade dinner on the rooftop of the penthouse. It’s a warm evening, with a gentle breeze blowing as the sun is setting. Lena glances at her watch, starting to wonder exactly what time she should start to worry about her girlfriend and her time traveling mission.</p><p> </p><p>It’s at that exact moment though, that she sees Kara appear at the side of the roof. She must have flown here from her apartment; Lena thinks to herself. Kara dematerializes the Super suit and makes her way over to Lena wearing a tight black dress. All smiles, she wraps Lena up in a giant bear hug and lifts her off the ground, burying her head in Lena hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs as she gets set down. “Darling I saw you this afternoon… How long has it been for you though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, about a week,” Kara says as she helps Lena to her chair at the dinner table before taking her own chair.</p><p> </p><p>“And was the mission a success?” Lena asks. She is hoping Kara will give her all the details of the mission, having always been a bit of a nerd and fascinate by time travel.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you tell me?” Kara says with a half-smile on her face. At this point, she produces a small wrapped package and hands it to Lena. “Happy Anniversary.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena eyes Kara suspiciously, carefully taking the package. “Kara…” She leaves the questions unasked, unsure of which ones she wants to ask, unsure if she wants to know the answers. Kara simply smiles at her, beaming at her, really. So, she cautiously opens the package. Lena gasps upon seeing the tattered binding of a familiar but long-lost book. She looks up at Kara with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Open it,” Kara instructs her, nodding her head and smiling with encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>With trembling hands, Lena opens the front to find a handwritten message that brings tears to her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Dearest Lena</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This is one of my favorite books by one of my favorite Irish Authors. I hope this book brings you a fraction of the joy that you have brought into this world, and to me. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>With love,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mom</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks back up as a tear slowly falls down her cheek. Kara is smiling at her as she reaches over and squeezes her hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Lena asks with a hoarse voice, unable to get out the multitude of questions she really wants to ask. She hopes Kara will answer them, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Kara blushes sheepishly as she drops her head slightly. “Ok so I have a confession…” she starts, “It was shortly after we started dating that you told me about this book… about how your mother used to read it all the time… and it was one of the few memories left that you had of her… Well… the confession is that there was no actual mission with the Legends… I reached out to Sara a few weeks ago and asked if they could help me locate the book and find the right moment in time to remove it without altering the timeline…”</p><p> </p><p>“But… the inscription?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mom had always intended for you to have that book Lena…” Kara faded off, letting Lena realize after a few seconds exactly what that meant.</p><p> </p><p>“She… she wrote this before she died… she had wanted me to have it…” Kara nods, confirming what Lena already knew. Kara didn’t have to do anything to get her mom to write the note in the book. Her mom had already written it. Lena just never knew about it before now.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara…” Lena can’t get any other words out. She is overcome with so much emotion in that moment. Her eyes glisten with tears from the joy overflowing from her heart. How this thoughtful, beautiful, kindhearted soul could love her this much, she just couldn’t fathom. She was up and in Kara’s embrace before she knew it, trying to convey through the hug and kisses to Kara’s head, face, and neck just how much she loved her. Kara relished in the love, taking it all in, pulling Lena down into her lap as they continued to embrace and finally guiding Lena’s kissing down her lips. Because after all, kissing Lena’s lips was one of Kara’s favorite things to kiss in the entire world.</p><p> </p><p>It was an amazing anniversary dinner. One that neither would ever forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 29 - Dinner: Lena and Kara keep trying to make plans to see each other... but things keep coming up...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More Fluff. Because we all could use some fluff right now. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena watched the local news, seeing Dreamer battling some aliens downtown on her own. She wasn’t doing well. She knew what that meant. She sighed, resignation in her breath. She had been looking forward to tonight for several days. She had just gotten back from a business trip overseas. It would be the first time seeing Kara since getting back. But, seeing the fight on her tv, she figured that their reunion would have to wait. And of course, as soon as she had the realization, her phone beeped with a text message, confirming her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Super emergency – going to miss dinner :(</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena quickly shot off a response, letting her know it was ok. She certainly can’t blame Kara for wanting to help her protégé when she needs it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later, after finally defeating and capturing the aliens, and then debriefing at the DEO, Kara made her way back to her apartment. Checking her phone, she figured Lena was already asleep at her own place. She knew she had a big day at work tomorrow. So, she was surprised to find a sticky note on her counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dinner is in fridge. Cook at 250 for 20 minutes. – Love Lena</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiled brightly, silently thanking Rao for how lucky she is to have Lena in her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Kara and Lena agreed to have dinner the next night. Unfortunately, Lena knew she would have to cancel on Kara when a mishap in one of the Lcorp labs happened that afternoon. She would be at work most of the night dealing with clean up and paperwork and the like. Luckily, no one was severely injured or killed. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t have a pile of paperwork to deal with though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena, having just returned to her office after spending hours with their lawyers, was surprised to find food sitting on her desk with a sticky note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Something light to keep you going. – Love Kara</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena gushed at the sticky note, storing it away for safe keeping as she basks in the radiating feeling gushing from her chest. Lena didn’t know she could love someone like this before. She didn’t know she could love someone this much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena walks into her penthouse after midnight that night, letting out a long sigh. She makes her way to the kitchen for some water before heading to bed. She sees a sticky note on the counter next to a white bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I figured you would also need a late-night snack. &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena opens the bag to find scones… from Dublin. And just like that, Lena is even more in love with Kara Danvers than she was six hours ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When something comes up on day 3, 4, and 5, Lena and Kara are both starting to wonder if someone is messing with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Darling, I’m pretty sure some cosmic entity doesn’t want us spending time together anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Nonsense! It’s just an off week. I promise… sixth time’s the charm! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: You have said that same thing… since day 3.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: You knew I was an optimist long before you started dating me :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: And you knew I was a Luthor… I mean a pessimist :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: I WILL see you tonight, my love. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: If nothing else, at least in your dreams ;)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Always in my dreams ;)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: You’re too much sometimes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Can’t ever get enough of you!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Please stop now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: Can’t stop, won’t stop!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Going back to work now…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: :(</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: No pouting!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: :D</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: I love you, you dork.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KD: hehe, love you Lee :)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After two more days of the universe interfering, Kara was done not getting to see Lena. She refused to let life get in the way any longer. On the second day, after finishing at the DEO, she went straight to Lena’s and let herself in. It was quite late, already past midnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found Lena asleep on the couch. Lena had apparently fallen asleep while reading some scientific articles. Kara carefully removes the articles from Lena’s hands, setting them down on the coffee table, but not before she catches a glance at the titles. Lena was apparently reading about various types of alien DNA and their powers exhibited on Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still trying to get my powers back for me, I see…” Kara whispers, awed at her girlfriend and her ability to somehow juggle all of the amazing parts of her life that she does. She runs a multi-billionaire tech company, manages to make Kara a Super suit while developing other technology advances to help the people of Earth, all while managing to be the most amazing girlfriend ever AND continuing to look for a way to restore Kara’s powers. Kara stands over Lena, appreciating her girlfriend for a moment as she continues to sleep, unaware that she has company. After a few minutes, Kara finally bends down and nudges Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lee, wake up,” Kara whispers as she softly rubs her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena slowly stirs awake. “Hm… Kara?” Lena seems confused by her presence. After all, it isn’t usual for either of them to show up at each other’s place so late. This fact suddenly dawns on Kara. She is in fact perhaps passing a potential boundary with Lena that she didn’t ask about beforehand. It makes her suddenly self-conscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… yeah. Sorry to come over so late and just like, let myself in…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything ok?” Lena asks, concern flashing across her eyes as she starts to wake up more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, everything is fine… I just really miss you and wanted to see you… I’m sorry if this is weird…” Kara’s face flushes red in embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena puts her hand on Kara’s arm and starts to pull her towards the couch. “Don’t be silly, I’m happy you’re here. I miss you too. Come snuggle with me.” She continues to pull Kara onto the couch, who happily joins her, nuzzling into Lena’s neck as she settles in, feeling like she is finally home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lena wakes up in the morning, she is slightly surprised to find herself wrapped up in Kara’s arms. She had thought she dreamt that Kara showed up at her penthouse in the middle of the night. She looks over at the sleeping blond, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she does, and smiles. Kara hums softly, mostly still asleep. Lena gives her a kiss on the forehead. This elicits a slightly more awake hum from the Kryptonian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling?” Lena gives her another kiss, this time on the cheek. Kara again hums in response, though a small smile has now crept up her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe it’s time to wake up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm… I think we have more time.” As Kara responds, she tightens her arms around Lena and pulls her in closer. Lena smiles at her girlfriend’s shenanigans. She just can’t seem to help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More time for what, exactly?” Lena counters, trying to stifle her own laughter as she smirks and raises an eyebrow at Kara, who has finally opened an eye at this question. Kara sees Lena’s facial expression and practically melts. She can barely handle flirty Lena when she is awake and fully functioning. Half asleep Kara doesn’t stand a chance. She simply blushes under the suggestive look from Lena and stammers out incomprehensive mumblings for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucky for Kara, Lena cuts her off by giving her a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m kidding Darling. We can go back to sleep for a little while if you want. I know you had a late night.” Lena gives her another soft, loving kiss for good measure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looks deeply into Lena’s green eyes after the second kiss. “Um… no, you know, I think you are right. This is better.” Kara quickly pulls Lena in for another kiss. This time, Kara kisses with more intention than before. Lena happily returns the gesture and quickly finds herself being turned and lifted slightly so she is now completely on top of Kara, legs entangled as their kisses deepen for a few minutes… until Lena’s phone starts beeping loudly, her alarm officially telling her that it is indeed time to get up and get going for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara whines. Lena laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… dinner tonight?” Kara asks with a sheepish grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that I believe in such things, Darling. But I think you are jinxing us.” Lena says as she gets up off the couch, immediately making her way over to the coffee machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You. Me. Food. It’s happening. I know it.” Kara says it with conviction, like she is in fact willing it into the universe. Lena chuckles from the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did eventually happen… three days later. And each night until it did, Lena woke up to find Kara snuggling up next to her, mumbling something about bank robbers or aliens or a prison break. Over time, Lena and Kara would look back on this two-week period and laugh. They would poke fun at the randomness of it all. But more often than not, they would spend more time reminiscing on the sweeter moments, of how they still found a way to show how much they loved each other by making sure the other one still had food to eat despite not getting to see each other. And how Kara, without thinking really, took the next step in their relationship, and showed Lena her vulnerabilities and insecurities. It was a first for both women.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 30 - Night: Still doing potential scenes in S6 - Lena has an epiphany that just might help her figure out how to get Kara's powers back...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going up earlier than I normally post but that's because I wrote it the night before and honestly I just didn't want to wait! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes Lena almost a year and many sleepless nights in her lab. It’s during one of these particular nights that it happens. Lena had fallen asleep on her couch, midway through the most recent issue of an article on splicing DNA. She had fallen into a fitful dream about Lex, something she hadn’t done in months. When she was finally able to wake herself up, she began pacing around her penthouse, trying to calm her body back down. She realizes that the dream is probably stemming from her memories being brought to the surface from the time of the year, with it being almost a year since she killed her brother… the second time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena walks over to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water, drinking it slowly, trying to decelerate her heartrate and breath. That’s when it hits her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DNA Splicing</p>
<p>Kryptonite</p>
<p>Lex’s journals</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena spends the rest of the night attempting to decipher some of Lex’s more recent journals where he talks about splicing. Maybe he didn’t just create a new form of kryptonite, maybe he spliced it together with something else…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning, Lena calls Sam before emailing Jess to let her know she is taking the next week off and that Sam is flying in from Metropolis to fill in for her. Jess takes it all in stride and starts immediately coordinating with Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena immediately returns to her in-home lab, hellbent on solving the riddle left by her brother, determined to return Kara’s powers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, when Alex gets the call from Lena that she thinks she figured it out, but needs help, Alex drops everything and immediately goes to Lena’s. Not wanting to get Kara’s hopes up, Lena tells Kara that she can’t see her for a couple of days due to a big Lcorp project. Alex tells Kara she is going on an overnight training simulation and will be out of touch for a couple days. Kara is chasing some new leads on a big article at the time and doesn’t immediately put together the giant coincidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By day three though, Kara realizes that something is going on. Unable to get in touch with either Alex or Lena (both let their phones die long ago, too focused on testing in Lena’s lab), she shows up at Kelly’s, looking for Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Kara, Alex isn’t here right now.” Kelly greets Kara but seems surprised by her presence. They haven’t really spent time together outside of when Alex is also around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but I haven’t been able to get ahold of her. Or Lena. I think something is wrong. Like, really wrong. Have you heard from either of them?” Kara asks as she paces around Kelly’s small apartment. Kelly gives Kara a pitying look. She does know where they are, but she also knows why they didn’t tell Kara. Kelly mentally weighs her options, trying to find the best solution to the problem in front of her. She is pretty sure Alex and Lena have become so hyperfocused because they are so close to potentially solving Kara’s issue with her powers, that they have forgotten about things like cell phones needing to be charged. It happened very often those few weeks after Kara first lost her powers. Taking a deep breath, Kelly lets it out slowly before speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, Kara, hey, come sit down, everything is ok, I promise.” She gives Kara a knowing look with a head nod. Kara approaches Kelly slowly, sitting down with some apprehension. “I have some news that they didn’t want to share with you just yet, not until they were sure… but, I know you are worried about them… so I am going to go ahead and tell you… ok?” Kara nods and waits silently for Kelly to continue. “Lena… she thinks she might have figured out how to restore your powers.” Kara gasps, eyes going wide. “But… but she asked Alex to come help her… so they are testing things… they want to make sure it will work…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly trails off after that and waits in silence, patiently, for Kara to process the information. What was at first surprise and excitement, does suddenly change, with Kara’s demeanor dropping somewhat when she asks with sullen “Why didn’t they tell me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly gives Kara a small smile. “I don’t think they wanted to get your hopes up. I know it’s been a long time since you have had your powers. I think they want to be really really sure that this will work before they told you.” Kara seemed to accept this answer, giving Kelly a firm head nod and a hum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are they?” Kara finally asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are working hard in Lena’s lab at her penthouse. They have been all week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s late at night by the time Kara works up the courage to go to Lena’s. She lets herself in and makes her way to the lab. She finds Lena and Alex bent over a table, staring at a microscope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” It’s out of her mouth before she realizes what she said. That was not what she had planned. Lena and Alex both turn around, eyes wide in surprise to see Kara. She stands in the doorway, looking dejected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara…” Alex starts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… no, both of you. No more secrets, remember?” Lena and Alex glance at each other and frown, shoulders slumping, the lack of sleep and intensity of the past few days finally catching up with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re sorry, Kara.” Alex then says. “We just… wanted to be sure it would work.” Lena adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still could have told me… I would have understood,” Kara counters with a huff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn’t want you to get your hopes up,” Alex says, feeling the need to justify their behavior after feeling attacked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not fair for you to keep this from me when it concerns me… I forget… I forget what my powers feel like…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Kara slumps down to the floor, leaning against the wall, tears welled up in her eyes as she wills them not to come out. Alex and Lena look at each other again, realizing that Kara’s initial anger was actually hiding other deeper emotions. And more so, that she is right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena walks up to Kara and kneels, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re right, my love. We should have told you. We are so very sorry.” Kara nods, a tear escaping from her eye as she does. Lena reaches out and wipes it away gently. “Would you like to see what we have so far?” Lena asks, wanting to be completely open with Kara now about the project. Kara uses her sleeve to wipe the rest of the tears from her eyes as she nods. Lena offers her a hand to help her up and they walk back to the table. Alex gives Kara a side hug, a nonverbal sister apology as she begins to explain what they are specifically looking at under the microscope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a few more days before Lena and Alex are comfortable with Kara taking the vaccine that Lena synthesized. They tested it on several samples of Kara’s cells. Cells from her blood, skin, hair, mouth… several samples just to make sure it worked the way it was supposed to work. And in every test, it seemed to restore her cells back to their former functioning, such that they suddenly started taking back in solar energy and exhibiting the qualities similar to her previous samples taken as Supergirl. And after a couple of days, the cells continued to maintain the changes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three women were standing around the table, staring down at the liquid in the needle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure you are ready for this?” Alex asks Kara, for the third time in as many minutes. Kara nods curtly. Lena steps up and picks up the needle. “Kara, it may not take… or it may not last…” Alex says the same warnings she has been repeating for the last hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know… I know… just… just do it Lee… please.” And with that final request, Lena injects Kara with the vaccine. After she pulls the needle out, she asks Kara “How do you feel?” Lena looks at Kara, worry etched in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel the same…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It might take a few minutes to work through her system,” Alex comments, eyeing Kara cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gives them both a grateful smile. “Hey, look, if it doesn’t work… I want you both to know that I love you and I really do appreciate everything that you have done for me and continue to do for me. Seriously, I don’t know what I would do without either of you in my life.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena and Alex smile at Kara, though it doesn’t quite reach their eyes. Both women might want this to work even more than Kara does at this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides… we all know how much higher my food bill is a month when I do have powers…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s the last thing Kara remembers before things go dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The next thing Kara knows, she is waking up in Lena’s bed. She is alone in the room, but she hears Lena and Alex talking outside the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, are you sure there isn’t anything else we should be doing? I mean… it’s been three days!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had no idea how her entire body would react to the vaccine. We just need to give her time to adjust. She is basically going through a cellular level adjustment. It takes time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s almost night again. Should we set up the sunlamps again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I think that is wise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara can clearly then hear their footsteps as they walk around Lena’s penthouse. It’s then that Kara realizes that they were not standing just outside the door like she thought. They were across the penthouse, on the balcony when they were talking. They are now heading towards her!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena opens the door to find Kara, sitting up in bed, staring at her, mouth agape. Lena freezes and Alex bumps into her. Alex, about to curse at Lena, stiffens when she sees an awake Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara?” Lena ventures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey guys…” Both Alex and Lena break into smiles. “I could hear you…” Kara then says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what do you mean Kara?” Lena says, suddenly realizing what that might mean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I could hear what you were saying, when I woke up, about how I have been out for three days and you were coming to turn on the sunlamps now that the sun was down.” Kara looks at them both, expectantly with a small smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena glances back at Alex, who looks from Lena back to Kara before blurting out, “We were on the balcony, Kara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… I know that too. I could hear you walking the entire way here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All three women smile widely then, excited for what this might mean for the Kryptonian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s powers don’t all come back right away or to their fullest extent as before. It takes several days for that to happen. And even then, she has to spend a couple weeks training herself out in the dessert on how to reuse them after being without them for almost a year. Kara gives herself a month before she feels ready to present Supergirl back to National City.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime, she had one other thing to take care of. She landed on the balcony of Lena’s penthouse one evening, letting herself in after Lena waved her in from the couch. She sat down next to Lena, putting an arm around Lena, immediately playing with her hair and looking into her emerald green eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stares back into her ocean blue eyes and smiles. “Darling, you have that look about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looks back at Lena, feigning shock. “What look would that be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena chuckles. “The one that tells me you have some silly plan brewing in your head. Like that time you thought it would be a good idea for us to surprise Alex and Kelly for an impromptu double date night… when you didn’t have powers. And we definitely interrupted them.” Kara blushed at the memory. “Ok, yes, sometimes I do mess up. But this… this is not a silly plan. This… this is serious.” Kara says it in her most semi-serious tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, then do tell Darling.” Lena says in her most sweetly but sarcastic tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to take over the Super suit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara doesn’t stutter over her words. But Lena stares blankly at Kara like she just spoke a foreign language that Lena doesn’t actually know… and she knows several of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You… what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking it over… and I think that… if you want… you could take it over… when I go back to being Supergirl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me to be a superhero?” All Lena can do is still look shocked and ask questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I mean, you already are a world saving genius. We know that. But I also know that you have stepped up and gotten into the action when you have needed to. So… if you wanted to… I think you should… and this suit… could be the way for you to do that… Plus, then we could fight side by side… together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“El mayarah.” Kara says it with a smile. Lena, knowing what it means, returns the smile, her initial shock of the conversation finally wearing off and the reality of it settling in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A Super and a Luthor,” Lena finally says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will change the world,” Kara finishes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh only one more to write, so sad! Not sure what I will write for that yet! Any ideas? What do you want to see? </p>
<p>Come talk to me on insta or twitter @ forever_angsty!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Spooky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day #31 - Spooky - Kara wants to surprise Lena for their five year anniversary...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All fluffy fluffness. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you believe it’s been five years?” Kara asks contemplatively, staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom. Lena hums in response, not committing one way or the other as she reflects back. They sure have come a long way, that’s for sure. Kara glances over to see Lena also staring up, clearly deep in thought. She nudges Lena with her head. Lena looks over and gives her a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Kara asks, her crystal blue eyes staring into Lena’s emerald green ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was thinking about all the times that we have almost lost each other. And about all the sacrifices we make.” Kara continues to stare into Lena’s eyes. This is a topic that hasn’t come up in a while. They both agreed to put off having children while being superheroes, afraid to put young children in harms way… afraid of leaving the other one a widow… afraid of leaving children without either parent. They know that they want a family, but they also know that in order to continue protecting National City and the world, they have to make that sacrifice. So, in the end, they decided to wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you regret the decision?” Kara asks Lena, cautious of the sensitive subject. Lena reaches out and gently strokes Kara’s cheek. She knows what Kara is really asking about, the insecurity still hiding underneath her bubbly personality, even after all this time. “No Darling, I don’t regret you… us… or our decision to wait.” Kara kisses Lena’s hand, an intimate gesture in the early morning hours for the two women. Lena cups Kara’s face and Kara leans into the touch, closing her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How would you like to celebrate our anniversary?” Kara asks, sensing that a change in subject would be appropriate for them both in that moment. Lena smiles as she answers, “Anything is fine with me, as long as I am with you, Darling.” Kara responds with a sly smile. “Good, surprise anniversary it is then.” Lena basks in Kara’s affection as she snuggles up to Kara and letting herself enjoy extra time in bed with her favorite person in the world before starting her day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening, Lena pulls up to the address Kara texted her. She pulls into a circle parking lot and sees one other car – Kara’s. She looks up a small gated driveway to what appears to be a mansion. Lena is confused. Is this some kind of restaurant? As she exits her car, she sees Kara standing by her own car. She sprints over to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally!” She pulls Lena into a hug and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Anniversary!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Darling. I have to ask though… where exactly are we?” Lena is sure they have never been here before. So, if Kara was going for romantic… it isn’t related to anything they have done before. Maybe it is some romantic getaway place, she thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She should have known that wasn’t the case when Kara chuckled nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well… I was trying to come up with a unique thing for us to do this year… you know, something we haven’t done before…” Lena looks at her wife, eyebrow raised with a smirk on her face, and waits for her to continue. She has no idea where this is going, but she knows it is going to be oh so entertaining and not at all romantic. “Well, you see, this right here, is a haunted house! And we get to tour it all by ourselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena laughs out loud for a brief moment. Of course, Kara would think this is a fun thing to do… in April… for a wedding anniversary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena looks at her wife, deadpanned and says her name. “Kara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looks at Lena, a bit sad, feeling like maybe she really missed the mark this time. She says her wife’s name the way a sad puppy would if they could use words. “Lena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” Lena smiles and holds her arm out for her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara looks back up at her wife, a giant smile on her face now and takes her hand, leading her up the drive and into the house as she says, “Let’s go see just how spooky this place is, shall we dear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy ten years, Darling.” Kara opens her eyes to find her wife beside her, looking at her intently, with a soft expression on her face. Kara smiles as Lena reaches over and tucks a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe you put up with me for so long,” Kara responds with a wink, eliciting a soft chuckle from Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m kind of trapped with you now, aren’t I?” Lena quips in return, eliciting an exasperated gasp from the Kryptonian. In that moment, they hear a baby start to coo from the baby monitor sitting on their nightstand. Lena starts to sit up, but then Kara puts a hand on her arm. “Let me, you were on night duty last night.” And with that, Kara is up and out of the room. Lena smiles, wondering how she got so lucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Lena makes her way into the bathroom, taking a look into the mirror. Even after having blond hair for the past two years, she still isn’t used to it. It’s all part of the plan though. After the last battle… holding a nearly dead Kara in her arms… they had decided that it was time… time to pass on the mantle of being superheroes to the next generation. Kara had done amazing work of training Dreamer and she was already starting to train her own protégé. But of course, nothing could be that easy. There were still a few villains out there that knew their identities (Lena’s mother, though in prison, was one of them). So, Lena and Kara decided to relocate and reinvent themselves. They have new identities and new lives. Lena passed on the mantel at Lcorp to Sam. Kara passed on her mantle at Catco to Nia of course. Lena and Kara now live far away from National City, in a suburb, with new jobs, new names. And most importantly, with their 15-month-old son. Lena’s life is filled with more love than she knew it ever could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lee… Hey Lee, wake up.” Lena mumbles something that isn’t English. Kara giggles. “Come on… wake up sweetie.” Lena, finally starting to come to consciousness, opens her eyes slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kar… what is it? Are the kids ok?” Before she can even start to feel panicked, Kara is reassuring her that they are ok. “Everything is fine… In fact, the children are with Grandma Eliza as we speak.” Kara has a mischievous smile on her face. Lena, now a little more awake, says, “Darling… why are our children with their grandmother?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara chuckles slightly before she answers. “I know how swamped you have been between work and the kids. I figured you wouldn’t what day it is.” Lena raises an eyebrow at Kara as she does math in her head. If the other day was Monday and that was the 5<sup>th</sup>… Suddenly her eyes go wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… Kara. I’m so sorry. It’s our anniversary and I completely forgot!” Lena starts to sit up in bed, becoming fully awake now. Kara puts a hand on Lena’s shoulder, trying to calm her down and stop her from getting up at the same time. “Hey, Lee… it’s ok. Like I said, I know how busy things have been… So, I took the liberty of having grandma come visit to spend some time with her grandkids so that you and I could have the day to spend together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Kara.” Lena’s eyes fill with tears. She has been overly stressed by work and the demands of parenting lately. She knows it has been a rough few months for everyone in their home. And here was her wife, making sure she knew it was ok, and making sure they still got to spend time together. Lena leans in and kisses Kara, attempting to convey all the emotion, love, and affection she has for her wife, even after fifteen years of marriage, three years of dating, and five years of friendship. Because through all of that, she has gotten to spend 23 years with her best friend. And she cannot wait to spend so many more with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok… go wake mommy up,” Lena whispers to the girl. They giggle as the young girl launches herself onto the bed and starts jumping on the bed to wake up Kara. It only takes a few jumps before Kara is awake. Kara being Kara, immediately starts wrestling with her daughter and finally convinces her to succumb after intense tickling is employed. Lena stands at the doorway the entire time, a wide smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once their daughter is played out, she runs off to her brother’s room to wake him up. Lena shakes her head at their sibling dynamics and turns her attention to her wife. “Happy Anniversary, Darling.” She makes her way over to the bed and bends down to give Kara a kiss. Kara, however, has other intentions, as she scoops Lena up using her powers and gentle wrestles her back into the bed. Lena, too busy laughing at her wife’s shenanigans, doesn’t put up a fight in the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara begins peppering her wife with kisses, all over her head, face, and neck. “Oh… Happy Anniversary to me then,” Lena says, enjoying the love from her wife. Kara chuckles as she continues showering her wife with kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling… do not start something we do not have time to finish,” Lena half jokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara pauses, looks up to Lena, staring into her green eyes. “Oh, we will finish this… tonight.” And with that, Kara gives Lena one last sensual kiss before getting out of bed. She immediately walks into the bathroom and gets into the shower. Lena throws her head back and sighs. “This woman…” she says out loud with a half-smile, half smirk, knowing Kara hears her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena walks quietly into the bedroom, having pulled her shoes off at the front door. She glances at the time and realizes that she probably shouldn’t even bother going to sleep. She sighs as she takes in the sight before her. Kara is asleep, on top of the blankets, still in her clothes from the day before. She had apparently fallen asleep waiting on Lena to get back from her business trip. Unfortunately, Lena’s plane got delayed several hours. So here she is, waltzing back in now. As she basks in the moonlight coming in from the window, Lena sees a piece of paper, apparently placed on her pillow by Kara. She walks over and picks it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lee,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s hard to believe I have been married to my best friend for 25 years. I know we have had our ups and downs, our highs and lows, our good and bad days. But there is no one who understands me the way that you do. There is no one who treats me with the respect and kindness and understanding that you do. There has never been someone who loves me and tries to protect me but also understands that at the end of the day – I was going to be the one who put herself in harms way. You always did your best to protect me while also letting me BE ME. You never tried to stop me from being me. You just made sure you did what you could do to keep me safe. And so, I always tried to return that favor. You – the world saving genius – who always tried to do good and change the world in such a different way from me, were always somehow in harm’s way, no matter how many times I suggested to you that you shouldn’t do things… You did them anyway because you would not be feared into silence. And that’s what makes you the bravest person I know. Far braver than me. I’m practically invincible to most things on Earth. And as you liked to remind me, humans are super fragile (see what I did there ;) ). So many things on this planet can harm you. And yet, you keep putting yourself out there. Because you, Lena Luthor-Danvers, have the purest, most generous, heart of gold that I have ever seen. I can only hope our children inherit even a fraction of your heart. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>As I look back on our life together, on how we went from acquaintances, to friends, to ex-friends (I refuse to call us enemies, ever), to friends again, and finally to lovers, I wouldn’t change a thing. Though our path was wrought with so much tragedy and hardship, it was those events and struggles that helped us both to grow and become the women who could eventually truly love each other. And for that – I am eternally thankful. How could I not be? All of that gave me my wife. And our life together. And our two wonderful children who are now (what feels like suddenly) teenagers who want nothing to do with us… I guess what I am saying is… Please spend the next 25 years with me. And the next 25 after that. And after that… Until infinity. (And beyond, because we both know I cannot help but make a Disney reference at least once in this letter).  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love forever, </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your dorky yet adorable wife Kara</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>By the time Lena finishes reading the letter, tears have filled her eyes. She is overcome with joy and a love. And again, she cannot fathom how her love for this woman before her continues to grow, when it always feels as if it is as much as it could ever be. Here Kara is again though, proving to Lena that she is wrong, that she is capable of loving even more than she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena lays down on the bed, pulling herself up to Kara, and running a hand down Kara’s face and arm, slowly pulling Kara from her slumber. Kara gives a soft moan as she comes to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Anniversary Darling,” her mouth inches from Kara’s ears. Kara smiles, waking up slightly more as Lena begins to kiss Kara, first on the ear, and then trailing kisses from the ear, along the cheek and down to the mouth. When their lips embrace, Kara automatically brings her arm up to wrap around Lena’s neck and into her hair. Lena’s hands begin wandering around Kara’s body in return, and before long the two women are tangled up in each other’s embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy 25 years, indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to express a huge thank you to everyone for their kudos and comments throughout the month as they read this beast of a "story". I started it out with the idea of writing scenes that I think would/could have occurred in between episodes of the actual show in a way to explore some of the emotions that have been built into the show but not really ever explored (at least not yet). And then I got to spend the last week or so of the month writing prompts of things I hope to see in season six, which is always fun. So I hope you enjoyed indulging me as I feel like some of this was very cathartic for me. As someone who is trained to analyze people and their behaviors in general, these two are clearly in love. Whether they want to admit it to themselves... well, that is hopefully something S6 will finally address... </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter, which I wrote in a way to try to give some closure to this story. As I have an entirely different story that needs written next month. :D  - Alex </p>
<p>P.S. I am on twitter and instagram forever_angsty</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>